Kiss And Sell
by laurajaexo
Summary: Edward Hires Bella as an associate at McCarty Music. Edward, though, is engaged to Tanya. Things go along smoothly between them and they become close friends. But what happens when they become a little too close? *AH*OOC**update 2/6/12 ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I'm in the major change of KAS right now. If you're new to this story, haaaaayyy. If you're rereading it til I update it, then hello again! So what I've been doing in my spare time is I've been going through the chapters and changing stuff like bad wording and story plot inconsistencies. I just need to get this story right because I just know it's going to be a good story.**

**Anyways, that's what I'm going to be doing. I promise I'm going to finish this story. I swear on Bella and Edward. If I don't, then umm...I will, give the story to someone else. Yes, a writer's nightmare. So that is my promise. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**The title was named after a lyric in "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin btw. It kinda inspired me for the story :)**

Chapter 1: Where Do We Begin?

**BPOV**

"So Isabella…"

"Bella," I corrected him.

He looked up at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Bella," he corrected himself. "I see your only real work experience was three months at a sporting goods shop three years ago."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. That was my friend Mike's family's store. His mom hired me for the summer before I started school. I wanted to save some money."

He cleared his throat. "And why haven't you had a job since then?"

"Well I wanted to focus on school for a little bit and get adjusted to college life."

"Mhmm…" he murmured. "And I see on your résumé that you're majoring in English Literature and minoring in Music?"

"Yeah. The English Lit probably won't help much, unless I get in a heated debate with someone about our points of view on Shakespeare." He chuckled. "But the music would probably help."

"I'm sure it will. Well Bella, I think since you do have a little retail experience you should be fine. And the fact that you are minoring in music will help some too. But there is much to learn."

I smiled. "So wait, I got the job?"

"Well, you do have to pass a drug test. But other than that, I think you're McCarty Music material."

"Say that five times fast," I mumbled, immediately feeling like a dork afterwards.

He chuckled again. "Yeah. Well, Bella, welcome to the company." He stood and put his hand out. I reached out and shook it. When our hands touched, I felt a course of electricity run through my veins, stronger than static electricity. I'm sure he felt it too because I saw him shiver.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Yes, well, here's a sheet for your drug test. Take this to any clinic and tell them you need a drug test for your new job and they'll send the results back to us. I'll call you back."

I nodded. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward," he insisted, winking.

"Edward." I smiled and ran out into the rain into my car, my interview clothes getting soaked.

Once I got into the car, I took out my phone and called my best friend Jasper. I told him all about the interview and everything. We hung up, agreeing to meet at a little diner near the store for lunch. I looked down and decided to quickly go back to my dorm and change out of my wet clothes. I squealed one more time and took off back to my dorm.

* * *

**EPOV**

I didn't know what it was about Bella, but something in me told me I had to hire her. She had potential. Hell, she was minoring in music, right? That had to count for something. She didn't have much experience, sure, but I wanted McCarty Music to be the place where she got it. That's part of my work ethic. I just hope Emmett didn't get too mad at me.

Emmett McCarty. My boss. My _cousin_. His parents, my aunt and uncle, owned McCarty Music, and Emmett ran it. I was the assistant manager. He's great at what he does. When we're not at work, I'm the one who's keeping _him_ in line. He's still a fucking kid. But the minute he walks into those doors, he gets serious. Sure, we goofed around, but he's focused on the big picture: customers, sales, and the well-being of his employees. Like I said, he was a great leader.

We were kind of slow, so I decided to take my lunch. I called Tanya and told her I was going to take her out for lunch. I walked out into the rain to my car and rushed off to her school.

"Who can name all the vowels?" I heard my fiancée's voice chime. "Okay…Max?"

"A, E, I, O, U, and sometimes Y," the little boy said.

"Very good sweetie!" I walked in and saw her sitting in a chair in front of her kindergarteners, who were sitting on the floor. "And who can tell me how many letters are in the alphabet? Emily?"

"26!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Beautiful." I stared at my fiancée. "Okay, it looks like it's time for lunch. So let's make a single file line at the door…," she said. Tanya looked up at me and smiled. "Hi sweetie. Look everyone, it's Mr. Cullen!" All the kids ran up and hugged my legs.

"Hey kiddos." I couldn't wait to have kids with Tanya. We hadn't really talked about it yet though.

"All right, everyone back at the door." Tanya walked up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, earning an 'oooo' from the kids. I smirked, but Tanya blushed. Her assistant/sister Irina came in and took the kids to lunch.

When they were gone, I kissed her again, but a little longer this time.

"How are the kids today?" I asked her.

"Good," she said, kissing me again. "We're going over the alphabet today. They have a quiz after lunch."

"Oooo a quiz." She laughed and grabbed her jacket from the closet. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care, some place close."

We got in my car and went to a little diner by her school. The waitress was about to seat us when I felt something bump into my back.

* * *

**BPOV**

I called Jasper and told him I was on my way. He was already there, so I sped, not wanting to make him wait. I pulled into the nearest parking space and put my hood up, ready for the rain. I ran in and immediately ran into what felt like a stone wall.

"Oh, sorry…" I apologized. He turned around and I was introduced once again with those green eyes.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"Hi Edward," I replied. We didn't say anything for a second. My eyes flickered to the woman standing next to him. She made me feel second-, maybe even third- or fourth-rate. Hell, I knew I was at least second. But this woman had to be a model or something in that profession. She had strawberry blonde hair, piercing green eyes, a slim figure, and she was tall. The way she dressed reminded me of a…librarian, or maybe a teacher? She had on a long white bohemian skirt, a green smocked flutter-sleeve shirt, and white strappy sandals. She had to be in some kind of model profession or something. But her and Edward's looks were similar. They must be, like brother and sister, cousins maybe?

"Oh sorry Bella. This is Tanya. Tanya, this is Bella, my newest employee," Edward said.

"Oh," Tanya giggled. "Have fun with that. Emmett runs a tight ship there." I looked at Edward confusingly.

I saw Jasper walk up. "Bella are you coming?" He paused. I looked from Jasper, to Edward, to Tanya. "Your friends are more than welcome to join."

I nodded and we followed over to where Jasper was sitting. I sat next to Jasper and Tanya sat next to Edward. I noticed she had on a medium-sized diamond ring. Hm.

"Oh, sorry," I said. "Guys, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Tanya and Edward. Edward is my new boss."

"Hey man." Jasper and Edward shook hands. I smiled at Tanya. I think I could get along with her. She seemed like a nice enough person.

"Bella, I ordered you a garden burger, I hope that's okay," Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's fine." Edward crooked a smile. "What?"

"You're a vegetarian?" I took a sip of my water.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that's just…not fucking natural."

Tanya slapped Edward's arm. "Oh come on Eddie, you went through that phase too."

"Yeah, Tan, I was nine."

"Aww…" I said.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "I saw Bambie and Emmett told me that's how they kill animals so we can eat them."

I giggled. Edward shot me a look. I looked down, trying to hide my smirk. Luckily, the waitress came up and took Edward and Tanya's orders, eyeing Edward. Jasper had the same problem. Tanya grabbed Edward's hand and flashed her ring. Edward smiled at her and kissed her hand.

Jasper cleared his throat. "So you two are…" he started.

"Engaged," they said together. I smiled, but wanted to throw up at the same time; probably because I had no one.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you," they replied together again, making me nauseous. I blew out a breath, forcing the bile back to its home.

"Bella? You all right?" Jasper asked me, rubbing my back. I nodded.

Edward took a drink of his water. "So are you two…?" he asked, gesturing between us.

Jasper and I looked at each other. "No! No, we're just friends," I said a little too loudly, the heat rushing to my face. That's one of the things I did best: blush. And trip over non-existent/inanimate objects. I inherited that from my father, the clumsiness. I had no coordination whatsoever. The blushing I got from my mom. The littlest thing could make me blush.

"You guys would make a cute couple," Tanya stated. Like that. I looked down, my cheeks burning. I heard Edward muffle a laugh.

We made quiet conversation as we ate, talking about nothing in particular. Edward had to take Tanya back. I was wrong. She was a teacher. Her outfit proved it. God I need to stop being so damn judgmental.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yep!" I replied. Jasper paid the bill. I used to fight with him about this when we first met our freshman year, but I'm used to it now. He's just a southern gentleman from Texas.

"You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, just memories." I smiled.

"Of?" he pushed.

"Us. How I used to debate with you about paying for me."

He laughed. "Right. Now you still get mad at me, but don't say anything."

"You know me so well," I said sarcastically.

Jasper opened my car door for me and placed a sisterly kiss on my lips.

"Later Bells."

"By Jazzy!" I teased. He hated that nickname. I made fun of him because his ex-girlfriend, Maria, used to call him that.

"Bye Bellsy!" he teased back. That was new…

I laughed. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Like a month."

My eyes popped. "Really?" I started to laugh, holding my stomach.

"Hey, shut up. It's hard to top 'Jazzy' and you know it." I laughed even harder, my mind in the gutter.

"No…pun…intended…" I giggled.

Jasper shoved me playfully. "Hey, I'm just…waiting for the right person." I immediately stopped laughing. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I pushed Jasper out of the way and slammed my car door. I drove off, leaving him in my trail. My eyes started to tear up, but I pushed them away.

_Flashback_

_Jasper and I were making out in his dorm room. His roommate, Peter, was staying the night at his girlfriend Charlotte's, so we had the room to ourselves._

_It was the same old, same old. We got lost in our heated kisses and both our tops were lost somewhere on the floor. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, throwing it into the sea of clothes. This was all normal routine, and we'd never gone farther than this. I was getting frustrated with our slow pace._

_We had been dating for a year and a half, even talking about get married after college. I was ready to have sex, but he wasn't. But I wanted to try to do it tonight._

_I ran my fingers down Jasper's chiseled chest, making him tremble. I moved my mouth to the sweet spot on his neck, so I could distract him. I put my hands on his hardness and palmed it._

"_Bella…" Jasper breathed._

"_Mmm…you like that baby?" I whispered, flicking my tongue along the edges of his ear. Jasper nodded. "Do you want more?" He nodded again. Sweet success. I palmed him again, only a little harder, squeezing him with my fingers, I began sucking on his neck again. I started to unbutton his jeans, when I felt his hand on my wrist._

"_Bella…" he whispered._

_I growled. "But you said…"_

"_Bella, I just need more time. I'm not ready."_

_I felt tears in my eyes. "But I love you." I felt a tear drop. It must have fallen on his chest because he wiped my eyes with his thumbs._

"_I love you too Bella. That's why I want to wait."_

_I was taken back. "What? That makes no fucking sense at all Jasper." I got up and began searching for my clothes._

"_What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up._

"_You know Jasper," I said, putting my shirt on. "I don't know if you'll ever be ready. I'm get so tired of being rejected. I feel like you don't want me."_

_He stood and took one of his hands in mine and placed the other on my cheek._

"_Are you crazy Bella? Of course I want you." Jasper took a breath. "I just…what if we do…and it's all wrong and makes us grow apart?"_

"_What if it's not? What if it's wonderful, and beautiful and amazing? And makes us grow closer? You don't know until we try." Jasper shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Bella. I just can't, at least not yet."_

_I took his hands and placed them down to his sides and sighed. "Then I think we need to take a break until you are." I saw his hurt face in the moonlight. "I love you Jasper, but I know if we stay together, your rejections will all I'll ever think about and you'll get frustrated with me."_

"_Can't you just…be with me?"_

"_I really want to Jasper, really I do, but I'm tired of being rejected by you. I think we should just take a break for a little bit. Maybe after awhile, we can try again. I just need some space."_

_Jasper sighed. "I'll always love you, you know that, right?"_

"_Yeah, me too." I hugged him for the longest time, then kissed him. It wasn't like our usual kisses. It was more like a goodbye kiss. He kissed my forehead and I walked out. I cried myself to sleep that night._

_End Flashback_

So here I am. A year later, still not completely over Jasper's rejections. Yeah, I still loved him, but only as a friend. Best friends. We talked a couple weeks after we broke up and agreed to take our friendship slow. But now we are best friends. But he unintentionally insulted me and I left him there. I had to apologize.

* * *

**EPOV**

After I dropped Tanya back off at school, I headed back to work. I wasn't sure if Emmett would be too pleased with me though. He never was when I hired people "off the streets", as he put it.

I got back and Emmett was waiting for me in the office.

"Edward, may I talk to you a minute?" he asked. Serious. Shit.

I sighed. "Sure Emmett, what's up?" I replied.

"Sit down Edward." I sat in the chair across from Emmett's desk.

"What's up?"

"Look Edward, you know I don't agree with how you bring in associates to this company." I nodded. "Edward, Miss Swan only has three months of retail experience. She hasn't worked in three years Edward."

"Emmett, I believe she has potential."

"Edward…"

"Emmett, look at some of the associates I've hired. Ben, for example. He only had a year of experience from working in his dad's store. And Jen. She worked a few months at JCPenny and had to quit because she had to go on maternity leave. I hire people like them Emmett because I believe this is the place where they can get their experience so they can go out and find a real job when they do get it.

He winced at 'real job'. "I see what you're saying."

"I mean, I do hire people who know their shit. They are important to the company and they help the new people. I just want to give people a break. Do you see what I mean?"

"I do Edward. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Emmett nodded and cleared his throat. "On to other business: we've been slow today and not doing very good in sales today, so I need you to get your team together and get some shit done."

I chuckled. "Ok Em."

He got up and walked out. I sat and tried to think of other reasons I hired Bella. She was funny, witty, and personable. She would work well with customers and her coworkers. Plus she would be fun to tease, with the whole vegetarian and blushing thing she did. But there was something else. I pondered it for a few minutes before I gave up and walked out. I just couldn't wait for her to start.

I had a feeling that working with Bella was going to be a different kind of work experience.

**So that was chapter 1. Hope you're enjoying it so far! Let me know your thoughts. Reviews are the sprinkles on top of cupcakes.**

**Love you!**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

******Back! Hey, if you read the AN in the beginning of chapter 1 (hopefully you did. If not, go back you nerd!). So this is chapter 2. The title doesn't mean what you think it does, I'm not that quick in plot. Enjoy darlings :)**

Chapter 2: First Kisses and First Days

**BPOV**

I turned around and sped to Jasper's apartment. I didn't care if I got pulled over. I would just pull out the crying act. If that didn't work, I would tell them my dad was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Then they would let me off with a warning.

When I say my dad _was_ the Chief of Police, I mean that in past tense. He was killed in the line of duty. He was helping solve a killing spree in Seattle when a suspect pulled out his gun and shot him three times in the stomach. Why did it have to be the day he wasn't wearing his vest?

I pulled up to Jasper's building and ran up to his apartment. I knew he was there because I saw his car. I unlocked the door with the key Jasper gave me when my dad died. I used to have nightmares, so he gave it to me so I could come over and he could comfort me. We would fall asleep after that. About a year later, my nightmares stopped.

I walked in and saw Jasper standing in his kitchen cooking something. I set my purse down by the door and walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Jasper turned around and gasped, his eyes going wide.

"Shit Bella, don't scare me like that," he said.

"Sorry," I mumbled. It was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm sorry for pushing you away like that earlier. I overreacted."

"No Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have acted like that. I knew you didn't mean it."

Jasper walked up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't Bella. I wasn't thinking."

I sighed. "Well, it's in the past. Let's just say we forgive each other and move on."

Jasper kissed my head. "Ok. Do you want to help me cook?"

"Sure. What are you making?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I'm trying to make these brownies, but I'm having a little trouble."

"What are they for?"

"Well, you. I was going to make them and bring them to your dorm."

"Aw Jazz, you're making me sorry brownies? How adorable." I pinched his cheek. "You don't need to do that."

"Yeah, but I want to. It shows how much I care about you Bells." I smiled at his sentiment and hugged him.

"Me too," I said. We stayed like that for awhile, and then continued making my sorry brownies.

Edward called me a week later and told me I failed my drug test. After a five minute rant about how I've never done drugs (well I have once, when I moved back here. I had met up with my childhood friend Jacob Black and we celebrated in our own way). Edward told me he was kidding and told me I would start the following week.

So I officially started that Monday at McCarty Music.

I woke up Wednesday at 8:30. I had a 10:00am class, so I got up and got ready. I grabbed my shower stuff. Jessica was still sleeping, so I tiptoed into the bathroom.

The dorms I lived in were co-ed, which made it hard because nearly every guy in my dorm tried to hit on me. I have no idea why because there were plenty of playboy hopefuls on my floor. And then there was me. Brown hair, brown eyes, slender figure. Pretty much average.

Maybe it was a guy thing. They would prey on anything that could spread their legs for them. Not me thanks. Sure, I'd had sex before, but that was just with my one boyfriend, Ryan, back in Phoenix. We dated through most of high school. But when I told him I was moving to Portland to go to school, he proposed. I knew he was trying to keep our relationship alive and strong, but we had been growing apart for a couple months.

But now, here I am. A junior at University of Portland, not jobless anymore. Life was perfect.

I walked back into the room, freshly showered and dressed, ready for the day. Jessica, of course, was still asleep.

I met Jessica at freshman orientation. We later discovered we were roommates. We instantly clicked and have been best friends ever since. She is a bit of a bubblehead sometimes, but she's a lot of fun. I've been dragged out to parties and clubs all the time, but I'm always saving her ass. She's the one who's always getting drunk and needing to be picked up from some jerk's house in the morning. But I still love her.

"Jess! Get up!" I said, gently pushing on her arm. She just moaned and rolled over, mumbling something about her cat. "Jessica! Get up! You're going to be late for class!"

"No…I don't feel good mom. Can you call me in?"

I sighed. This was pretty much routine every morning, unless she got up before me, which was rare. I grabbed the bottle of water on my nightstand and held it over her head.

"Jess, don't make me pour water over you," I threatened.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" she grumbled. I smiled and put the bottle of water back. I sat on my bed and waited for her to get up. Jessica was definitely not a morning person.

I laid on my bed, waiting for Jessica to get out of the shower, anticipating over my first day at work Monday. I should have told Edward I wanted to start right away instead of Monday. Oh well. Maybe he just wanted to finish out the week or whatever. Who knows, I'm not into all the business stuff.

Jessica opened the door and the steam poured out. She was all dressed and ready to go.

She wore a pleated denim mini and a flowing light pink top with wedged heels. Me? I went more casual. I wore khaki shorts, a black top with pink and blue stripes along the sides, a light blue hoodie, and pink and black tennis shoes.

"Geez Jess, how can you walk in those?" I asked her.

"Practice Bells," she replied. She looked over my outfit. "Bella, I'm going to take you shopping. Your style is definitely…not."

I rolled my eyes. "Jess, I just like wearing comfortable clothes. I don't want to wear clothes that cut off my circulation and show off my underwear. And I definitely don't want to wear shoes that I can break my ankle in." We walked out the door with our stuff and walked to class.

"Is your comfort more important than your sense of fashion? I mean if you look more fashionable, you have a better chance with guys!"

"Jessica, I want a guy that'll like me for who I am, not for who I'm played out to be."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever. Come on, we're going to be late." We power walked to our Advanced Writing class. I don't know how she power walked all the way to the Franz Hall, but she did.

_Two Days Later: Friday_

"Jess, I do not want to dress up. You know I hate going out. I'm always the one either taking your drunk ass home or picking up at some jerk's house in the morning. I'm not your mother."

"Oh Bella, come on. It'll be fun!" Jessica exclaimed.

Jessica dressed me in a tight-fitting dark blue halter dress that came a little past my knees with a sweetheart neckline. The shoes were dangerous. Peep-toed heels with a sling back heel. I would definitely hurt myself tonight. She left my hair in waves and did my makeup to match my outfit.

Her dress was pink and purple spaghetti strapped and came past her knees. Her shoes were sandal-like peep-toed heels. Yeah, I would definitely be saving her tonight.

We went to The Ohm, as usual every Friday night. The place was packed and I was ready for a night of dancing with guys trying to feel me up and getting Jessica to limit her alcohol. It never worked though.

"Jess, is Lauren gonna be there?" I asked in the cab.

"Bella, I don't see what your problem is with her. I get along with her just fine," she replied.

"She's a bitch, at least to me. I didn't do anything wrong to her."

Jessica grimaced. "Well, maybe it was that one time you went on a date with Tyler."

"Seriously? What are we, in high school?" I sneered. Jessica shrugged. I scoffed. Seriously, Lauren hated me because I went on _one_ date with her boyfriend before they were even together. It wasn't even that good anyway; he was a pig.

We pulled up to the club and got out. I, of course, paid the cab driver. We walked right up and the bouncer let us in right away.

"I love how we can get in every time like that," Jessica said, giggling.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink, what do you want?" I asked.

"The usual," she replied. I nodded and headed up to the bar.

"Hey JD, I'll have the usual," I said. Jessica and I were here so much, the bartender, JD, knew what we had every time.

"One Sex on the Beach and a Fuzzy Navel coming up," he replied. I smiled and sat at the bar. He brought the drinks and winked at me as I took them, thanking him with a smile. I brought them over to the table and Jess was already sitting on a guy's lap.

"Oh Bella, there you are! This is Zach," she put her hand on his chest. "And this is Tim." She pointed to the guy sitting next to the empty chair.

"Hi," I said, putting down our drinks. I sat down next to Tim and watched Jessica flirt with Zach, leaving Tim and me to conversate between ourselves.

"So Bella…" Tim started. "Jessica tells me you guys come here every week. I haven't seen you here."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you either. But this club is pretty big though." This was getting very awkward. I took a big gulp of my drink, making my head spin. Tim and I made small talk, while Zach and Jessica were making out.

"So…do you wanna dance?"

"Um, sure." I finished off my drink and walked with Tim to the dance floor. The Way I Are by Timbaland was playing. I must admit, I was kind of nervous because all the other guys that I danced with before were really bad dancers and always tried to feel me up, but this didn't happen. Tim was actually a really good dancer and didn't put his hands on me too much.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and ground my hips into his. I heard him groan into my ear.

"Bella, please don't do that. I won't be able to control myself," he whispered. This guy was really different from other guys. He was nice, from what I could tell, and respectable. I looked into his eyes and pressed my lips to his. He immediately started to kiss back, but not deepening it. I pulled back, out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…sorry," he apologized and ran out. What the fuck? He dances with me, kisses me, and runs off?

I walked back to the table. Jessica and Zach weren't there. I assumed they had either left or found a more comfortable place. I picked up my clutch and left. I texted Jessica that I was leaving and she could find a cab home herself. I was too upset to be nice about it. Why was Tim acting like that? I mean, maybe he was a guy with morals and doesn't do stuff like that? Who knows? I decided to give up and go to bed.

I woke up and decided to devote the rest of my weekend to homework. I had two papers to write and a Chemistry test to study for. Why they make you take Chemistry for English Lit, I don't know; but all I knew is that I needed to get over what happened last night.

It was finally Monday, my first day at McCarty Music. I looked at the clock in my Chemistry class, waiting for it to be 12:00.

Jessica looked over at me. She was still mad at me for ditching her on Friday. The teacher finally let us out. I rushed out and ran to my dorm, with Jessica at my heels.

"Bella! Wait up!" I heard her yell. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, which turned out to be a mistake. A guy ran into me, making me fall and spill my backpack.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Jessica yelled and smiled at me. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping me pick up my books.

"Yeah." I looked at my arm and there were spots of blood soaking through my shirt. "Dammit!" I lifted my sleeve and sure enough, there was a scrape from my elbow to the middle of my arm. I touched it, making me wince.

"Come on clumsy; let's get you to Orrico." Jessica picked up the rest of my books and pulled me to the nurse, which was luckily at the next building.

"That's too far. Let's just go into Buckley. I go in there half the time anyway," I mumbled.

I walked in and the receptionist smiled at me. "Hello Isabella. To what do I owe this pleasure? I lifted my arm to show her the scrape. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Bella what am I going to do with you? I don't have enough Band-Aids because you hurt yourself so much!" I laughed as she fixed me up. It brought me back to the days as a kid in Phoenix with my mom when she used to fix up my scrapes and cuts as a kid. It made me kind of homesick.

"Done. Now Bella, be careful next time," she scolded. I laughed and nodded.

Jessica and I walked out of the building in silence.

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. I'm not mad at you. I was just…a little upset that you left without telling me," she replied.

"I texted you."

"You did? I didn't get it." I furrowed my eyebrows. Did I send it to the wrong number? Oh well, I thought. It's over and done with. "So what happened with you and Tim? You guys looked pretty cozy on the dance floor."

"Well, I kind of kissed him…"

"Bella Swan! You kissed a boy!"

"Shut up! I've kissed guys before, just not with so much…confidence, you know? I would never do something like that. But I think it was just the atmosphere and the way we were dancing. And after we kissed, he apologized and ran off."

Jessica looked confused, then disappointed. "Well, Tim, he just broke up with his girlfriend last week and Zach dragged him out. That's all I heard. He probably didn't want you to get hurt or something like that. I don't know."

"That's sad. I wonder if I'll ever hear from him again." We walked into our room and I collapsed on my bed.

"I don't know, maybe. We can always go next week. Maybe he and Zach will be there."

I sighed. Maybe they will. I didn't know if I wanted to get into a relationship right now. School was my main focus.

I sighed again. "I need to get ready."

"Oh that's right, you start your new job today!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Jess, it's not that exciting."

"Sure it is. Now, what do you have to wear?"

"I don't know. Edward just said they dress casual, like jeans, a nice shirt, and clean shoes."

She moved to my closet and looked through it. "Bells, we seriously need to go shopping. Next week, we're going."

I flopped back down on my bed and groaned.

"Here, this is perfect." Jessica laid out a teal polo with light green and white stripes and a white cami to go under, blue pants, and white sneakers.

"That'll work," I replied.

"Good, now go get dressed." Jessica pushed me into the bathroom with my clothes. I changed, brushed my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I walked out and Jessica was sitting on her bed checking out her nails.

"Well?" I asked.

"Bella! Why didn't you let me do your hair?" she pouted.

"You can do my hair tomorrow Jess. I really need to go." I grabbed my black JAGK hoodie. "I'll see you later."

"Mkay," Jessica replied inattentively. I just rolled my eyes and walked out to my car.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Mmm…" I heard a voice against my neck. "Good morning, lover."

I looked over and Tanya was nuzzling my neck.

"Good morning sweetheart," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"What time do you have to be into work?" she asked.

"2:30." I looked over at the clock. It was 6:00. "Love, you better get up. You have to work today too you know," I teased.

"Uhh…I don't want to. I just want to lay here with you. Besides I still have a half hour before I really have to wake up."

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. After what seemed like a few minutes, the alarm clock went off.

"No…I don't want to get up," Tanya groaned. She wasn't exactly a morning person.

I kissed her cheek. "I'll go make some coffee."

"You're a doll." She pulled my face down for a kiss.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen to make us coffee. When Tanya had first moved in, she said, quote, my coffee tasted like "cheap diner coffee". I smiled at the memory. I was better at making coffee now, after a few times of her teaching me. What did I ever do to deserve that woman?

I finished putting everything in the coffee maker and started to remember my life when I first met Tanya.

Emmett had convinced me to go speed dating with him, which was where he met his wife, Rosalie, coincidently. That was five years ago. Emmett and Rosalie got married a year later. Tanya and I, however, took it slow. We got engaged a year ago. She says she wants a big lavish wedding, so my sister, Alice, is taking the liberty of planning our wedding. We set the date for next June.

I wasn't really involved in the planning of the wedding. Tanya let me do a few things, like pick out the music, because apparently she was musically incompetent. She also let me pick out me and my groomsmen's tuxes. Other than those things, everything was all up to the girls.

Tanya wanted to get married next to a waterfall. We picked Elowah Falls & McCord Creek Falls. It was different, and that was one of the things I loved most about her; she didn't go with the crowd. She was her own person and didn't follow the norm.

I got to work a little early, but started anyways. I'm a fucking manager. I can do anything I want.

Then I remembered today was Bella's first day. I was actually almost excited. She wasn't like most of the new hire-ins. I had a good feeling about her.

I worked for a while, helping customers and my employees. We had been doing well in sales when I last checked and realized that Bella's shift was about to start. I walked onto the floor and saw Bella walk in.

"Hey," she said timidly.

"Hey Bella. Why the long face?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied, sighing. I just shrugged it off. If she didn't want to tell me, she didn't want to tell me. I'm fine with that. We just met anyway.

"So. Let's go to the office and I'll tell you what this shit's all about."

Bella laughed. "Ok."

We walked into the office and I motioned for her to sit.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Kind of," Bella said, fumbling with her fingers.

"Don't be. I'm sure you'll look back on this in a year, hell a month, from now and think 'why the hell was I so nervous?'"

Bella laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Well, to get rid of your nervousness, there are some breathing exercises that you have to do."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yep. All new employees have to do them. You get dismissed if you refuse."

Bella shrugged. "Ok, I guess."

I couldn't keep a straight face. I let out a laugh.

"I'm kidding Bella. But there are some tests you need to do as a new employee," I said.

"Are you serious this time?"

I nodded, smirking. "Yes, I am serious. What I'm going to have you do first is walk the floor with me and help customers." Her face looked scared.

"Ca-can't I do the test first?"

"Nope, sorry." I shook her shoulders. "Loosen up Bella. It's just retail."

She nodded. "Ok."

"Good. Shall we?" She nodded and walked out the door.

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are almost as good as Jacob with chocolate sauce! (Twilight Sundae reference. Go read if you haven't!)**

**Wait...I don't know if I can choose. Sigh.**

**Review anyway.**

**Sorry I'm rambling. R&R people! I know you're out there. **

**Love you!**

**Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**K here it is. I don't have much time for an AN, so hope you enjoy!**

**Named after "Stay Awake" by All Time Low**

**Thank you CM! I love you!**

**AN2: So I posted this before I went to work. I just wanted to say for you that haven't read this yet that there is some ExB interaction in this chapter. This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far and it's the longest too, 14 pages!**

**woot!**

**So I have a story to tell you, but I'll let you read first!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Before You Ask Which Way To Go, Remember Where You've Been

**BPOV**

To say I was nervous was an understatement. To be honest, I was terrified. I knew it wasn't the normal nervousness that people sometimes feel on their first day; mine was a different kind of nervous. When I worked at Newton's, I had a bad experience with customers; well just one. His name was James and he would come in everyday.

It wasn't so bad at first. He would come in and talk. Then it turned into shameless flirting, which of course pissed Mike off, "Go see your boyfriend on your own time Bella," were his exact words. But then, I don't know how, but he got my phone number and started calling me in the middle of the night, usually talking to me about how his girlfriend, Victoria, broke up with him. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I tried to comfort him, but the calls were awkward as a phone call could be.

After about a month, which is when the mourning period should be over, I told him he had to stop calling me so late because it was pissing my mom and Phil off. He said he'd stop. James would still visit me at the store. One day he asked me out for a date. We went, it was fun, but at the end of the night, he tried to kiss me. I told him it would be better if we stayed friends because I just didn't see him that way. He got pissed, of course, and didn't talk to me for a few weeks.

He finally came into the store again to apologize. I forgave him, but he tried to kiss me again and feel me up. Mike saw and pushed James away from me, punching him. He got mad, assuming Mike and I were together, unfortunately for Mike, we weren't. He tried to ask me out numerous times, but I told him I didn't date coworkers. James walked out screaming and throwing anything that came into his path. Mike told me on the days I was off, James would come in and ask for me, looking like he was going to attack him. And when I did work, Mike would throw him out.

The phone calls started again. I never answered them because I knew it was _him_. After a few nights, my mom answered the phone, telling him off and to never call again. After that, the calls stopped, but he didn't. One night, I heard something being thrown at my window. It was James, trying to get my attention. I walked to my mom and Phil's room and told her James was outside. My mom called the police and Phil got his shotgun. I saw James get put into the police car and never saw him again.

I haven't seen _him_ since. I was asked if I wanted to press charges, but I said no, but I put a restraining order on him. That is why I really moved to Portland, not because PSU had a great English Lit program, but to get away from James. Jasper and Mike, aside from my parents, are the only people that knew about James.

So here I am, a junior at University of Portland and stalker-free, but a small part of me worries that James will come and take me. When people ask me why I came here from Arizona, I just said I needed to get away from my crazy parents. For now, I would have to play it cool.

Edward gave me a radio and headset so we could talk to each other. "Now Bella, remember to push the button before you talk." I nodded and clipped the radio to my belt loop. Edward then led me onto the floor. "Okay Bella," Edward started. "See that guy over there?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Go help him. I'll be right behind you."

I sighed and started walking towards the customer. As I walked closer, I saw he had blonde hair in a ponytail and was built somewhat like James.

"Edward, I can't," I said, turning around.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"I…I just can't."

"Bella why can't you? It's just one eensy-weensy customer. He's a regular, so I know he won't need help."

I nodded and stalked up to the customer. "Hi. Do you need help with anything?"

He turned around and I saw it wasn't _him_.

"No thank you, I'm fine darlin'."

I smiled. "Ok." I turned around and blew out a breath.

"See, that wasn't that bad," Edward said when I walked back to him.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered.

Edward laughed and pulled me towards another customer. That's how I spent the next half of my shift. The other half I started on my tests. Edward sent one of my coworkers, Ben, to help me because some lame customer asked for a manager.

That was how I spent the rest of my day, taking training tests, thank God. I knew, though, I would have to get over it.

* * *

**EPOV**

Teasing Bella was fun. She seemed a little gullible, so it was fun to mess around with her. But when I led her to the sales floor, I could see her tense up. It wasn't normal for someone to be that uneasy on their first day. I could tell she wasn't telling me something.

I was in the back helping Bella with her tests when Jen called me to come to the registers. I walked up and saw a customer yelling at Jen.

"Hi, what can I help you with ma'am?" I asked the customer.

"Well, apparently, according to your cashier, I can't return this CD because it's open."

"Yes ma'am, that's right. We do not allow open CDs because of a copyright law."

"I got it just yesterday! Why the hell can't I return it?"

"Ma'am, it's against our policy to return anything that's copyrighted."

"Well that's bullshit." She stormed off and turned around threw the CD at me, barely missing Jen and the other customer at the register. However, it hit me straight in the head, cutting my forehead.

"Oh my god Edward, are you okay?" I put my hand on my head and felt the blood. "You're bleeding!"

"Yeah. I'm going to the back to clean up." I apologized to the other customer, telling her she could have 30% off her purchase, and went to the back.

I saw Bella staring intently at the computer. She did a double take of me, seeing the cut on my head and followed me into the break room.

"Oh my god Edward, are you okay? What happened?" I stopped at the sink and wet a paper towel.

"Customer," I said simply.

"Here let me do that." Bella grabbed the towel and dabbed my cut. "What happened though? Did someone attack you?"

I chuckled. "Kind of. I told a customer she couldn't return a CD because it was open and she threw it at me before she left."

"Geez."

"Yeah." I saw Bella's eyes starting to droop. I noticed she was holding her breath. "Bella? You okay?"

She cleared her throat. "Yeah. I just don't really like blood that much. It's fine though."

"Let me do this then, I don't want you fainting on me."

She smiled. "No, no, I got it." Bella began poking through the cupboards.

"Third cupboard, left side." I knew she was looking for a first aid kit.

Bella opened it and rummaged through it. She grabbed some Bactine and a couple Band-Aids. I winced when she put the Bactine on my forehead.

"Sorry," she said.

"That's okay," I assured her. "So where's Ben? Isn't he supposed to be back here helping you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I figured I could do it myself, so I told him he could go back."

"Oh." Bella placed two Band-Aids on my forehead and smiled at her finished work.

"There. All better."

I smiled crookedly. "Thanks."

Bella smiled back. "You're welcome."

I spent the remainder of the day helping Bella with her tests. It was fun hanging around her, even though I pulled her leg every once in a while. I looked at the clock on the computer. It was 9:00, so I left to lock the doors.

I gathered everyone around and told them to straighten the store a little while I counted down the drawers from the registers. Ben and AJ put the reshop back while Bella and Jen cleaned up the store.

It was finally time to go home. I said bye to everyone and went home to my Tanya.

I walked in the door and saw that Tanya was already sleeping, so I made myself a little late dinner, pizza rolls of all things, then checked my email. There was one from Emmett. He was always sending me dirty jokes and pictures I really didn't not want to see. Some of the jokes were kind of funny though.

_Joke 1:_

_As an airplane is about to crash, a female passenger jumps up frantically and announces, "If I'm going to die, I want to die feeling like a woman."_

_She removes all her clothing and asks, "Is there someone on this plane who is man enough to make me feel like a woman?"_

_A man stands up, removes his shirt and says, "Here, iron this!"_

I shook my head and smirked.

_Joke 2:_

_How are women and tornadoes alike?_

_They both moan like hell when they come, and take the house when they leave._

I rolled my eyes. That was so Emmett.

_Joke 3:_

_There was an elderly man who wanted to make his younger wife pregnant. So, he went to the doctor to have a sperm count done. The doctor told him to take a specimen cup home, fill it, and bring it back the next day. The elderly man came back the next day and the specimen cup was empty and the lid was on it. Doctor: What was the problem? Elderly man: Well, you I tried with my right hand...nothing. So, I tried with my left hand...nothing. My wife tried with her right hand...nothing. Her left hand...nothing. Her mouth...nothing. Then my wife's friend tried. Right hand, left hand, mouth....still nothing. Doctor: Wait a minute. You mean your wife's friend too?! Elderly man: Yeah, and we still couldn't get the lid off of the specimen cup._

I threw my head back and started laughing, but remembered Tanya was sleeping upstairs. There were more, but I decided to read them later.

I closed my laptop, put my dishes in the dishwasher and went to bed. Tomorrow was a new day and I needed my sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

So my first day wasn't as bad as I thought. I'm sure Edward's had better days though. That customer was shit crazy. I mean, throwing a CD just because she couldn't return it? What the hell?

I went back to my dorm and immediately flopped down on my bed.

"Long day?" I heard Jessica say.

"You have no idea," I replied. It was quiet for a little bit.

"So Zach called me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and apparently Tim says he's sorry and wants to see you again." I groaned. "Come on Bella. You know you want to see him again too."

Did I? I mean, now wasn't the time to get into a relationship. I'm in school and I just got a job. Would I have time for a boyfriend? But I think I could at least see him again. It was really awkward when he left, so maybe I should at least talk to him again, even though I barely did last time.

"Fine," I groaned.

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"Really. I want to let him explain. Plus he was kinda cute too."

Jessica laughed. "Yeah, he was cute. But I like Zach better."

"Sure, sure."

"Ugh Bella, you know I hate that."

"I know. It's a habit though."

"Mhmm. So how was work?"

"Not as bad as I thought." I told her about my day, leaving out the James look-a-like.

"She really threw it at him?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"So, this Edward guy, you know your boss…"

I looked at her and scrunched my eyebrows. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Is he cute?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know, I guess. But he's engaged, so he's off the market. Sorry Jess."

"Darn."

I laughed. "What about Zach?"

"Oh you know, we're not exclusive, so I can date more than one guy."

"Well Edward's taken, so I guess you can't get with him."

"Maybe I'll have to see for myself. Do you think you can get me a job there too?"

"Do you want a job?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."

"I don't know though. I've only worked there one day. I'll talk to Edward about it if you want."

"Yay! Thanks Bella!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to bed. I have to work in the morning since I don't have class."

"Ok, good night!"

"Good night!" I mocked her.

I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I walked back into the room and Jessica was quietly snoring. I giggled softly and crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly. That night, I had my nightmare, the same one I would have whenever I thought of him.

James barged into my house and crept towards me slowly. He told me that he loved me and that I loved him too, but I was just denying it. Right when he got to me and pushed me on the couch, I would wake up. This one was different though. Edward stormed through the door and threw James off me. He beat James up, pulling me up when James was knocked out. I woke up after that, feeling tears on my cheeks.

Luckily, Jessica hadn't woken up this time. I never told her about my dream, and she didn't ask. She only held me while I cried. I flopped back on my pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up with Tanya curled up into me. I ran my hand across my forehead, forgetting about my cut.

"Ow," Tanya stirred and looked at me.

"Good morning," she said, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi." I leaned in to kiss her, but she looked at my forehead and gasped.

"What happened to your head?"

"Customer threw a CD at me because I wouldn't let her return it," I said nonchalantly.

"Aww poor baby, does it hurt?"

"Not much anymore. Bella helped me, so it's fine."

Tanya furrowed her eyebrows, then shrugged.

"Well at least you're okay."

I kissed her head. Tanya leaned up and kissed me. I opened my mouth so our tongues could join the party. She swung her leg over and sat on my hips, grinding into my morning wood.

Before we could continue any further, the alarm went off.

I sighed in her mouth, then turned the cockblock off. It always interrupted us in the morning, so I nicknamed it 'cockblock'.

Tanya kissed me and went downstairs to make breakfast. I stepped into the shower and let the water wake me up. I got out and dressed into my work clothes. I walked down the stairs and the smell of French toast hit me.

Tanya walked up to me and kissed me. "Hey baby, you want some breakfast?"

"You know I can't resist your French toast, love."

She giggled and sat with me. After we ate, she went to shower. I looked at the clock and realized I needed to go. So I ran up the stairs and kissed Tanya goodbye. It took every ounce of my being to stop myself from joining her.

I ran to the car and rushed to the store. Luckily, I had a half hour before my morning crew showed up. I looked around the parking lot and saw Bella sitting in her car listening to music and sipping Starbucks.

I ran up and knocked on her window. She looked at me in surprise and spilled her coffee. She yelled something and rolled down her window. I noticed the front of her shirt was wet.

"Sorry," I told her. "What are you doing here so early?"

Bella was running a napkin on her shirt. I saw her nipples harden through her shirt. I started to stare and imagine what Bella looked without a shirt, but quickly cursed myself for the thought and looked away.

"That's all right. Well, I was at my dorm and had nothing better to do since I was ready, so I came here, after getting my Starbucks, obviously."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess that was a waste of money."

She snorted. "Yeah." There was a moment of silence.

"Well, let's go in." Bella nodded and followed me towards the store. I heard an "oof" behind me. Bella had tripped over a parking barrier and did a face plant on the cement.

"Shit, Bella, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up.

"Yeah. It's an off day when I don't hurt myself in some way."

I snickered, then saw the blood seeping through her khakis.

"Looks like you hurt yourself bad." She looked down and whispered 'shit'. "Come on Clumsy, let's clean you up."

"That's okay, I can do it."

I unlocked the door and locked it back up.

"Just think of it as returning the favor from yesterday." I put her arm around my neck and grabbed her waist. I felt a shock when I touched her; similar to the one I felt when I shook her hand at her interview.

I took her into the break room to help clean her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," I said smiling. "I'm just returning the favor." Bella smiled back. "Actually Bella, I think you should go back home and change."

"Are you sure? Because I'll be late, and…"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Go. Just come back quickly. You, Erin, and Chris are the only ones opening with me.

She nodded. "Ok, I'll hurry."

"Good. Oh, wait Bella."

"Yeah?" I pulled out my wallet and gave her a $20.

"Go get another Starbucks."

Bella waved her hands. "No, no, I couldn't."

"Yes you could. Plus you can get me one too."

She sighed and took the money. "What do you want?"

"Just a coffee, two sugars, no cream is fine." She nodded and walked off. I laughed at her clumsiness. I had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**BPOV**

I cannot believe I did two clumsy things within five minutes of each other. But then Edward helped me, which was a very nice gesture of him.

After I cleaned up, I realized I wasn't very representable with coffee on my shirt and blood on the knee of my pants. Edward told me to go home and change, then get us some Starbucks. I protested, but went anyway.

I walked into my dorm and saw Jessica still sleeping, so I crept in, got changed, and left quietly.

I raced to Starbucks, got our coffees, then raced back to work. Edward was there waiting for me at the door.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yes," he said smiling. I went with him as he pulled out the drawers He told me I would be learning how to run register today, so I helped him count the drawers. They had to have $300 in them at open so there would be enough for change.

After we finished, he put them in the registers. I saw Erin and Chris at the door. Edward told me to unlock the door for them. After I let them in. they said hi and went to the back to put their stuff away.

Edward leaned into me. "I think they're secretly dating."

"Really? How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because they're always together and when Erin is up here running register, I always see Chris up here talking to her." I laughed quietly. "Yeah. I'm fine with it, but Emmett isn't, so he tries to not schedule them together."

"Speaking of Emmett, when do I get to meet him?"

"He works at one, so you'll be able to meet him then."

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

Edward chuckled. "He's anxious to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yep." We were quiet for a moment. Edward checked his watch. "Well, are you ready for the morning rush?"

"Sure I guess."

"Oh come on Bella, you can do better than that."

"I'm ready!" I said.

"Good." Chris and Erin came back out laughing, Erin elbowing Chris.

"Hey guys, this is Bella."

"Hey," they said at the same time. I smiled in response.

"Bella's going to be learning register today, so Erin, I want you to be up here and Chris, I want you on the floor with me."

They both nodded. Edward went to unlock the doors. There weren't any customers yet, but Erin started to show me the basics of the register. It wasn't that hard to do because I ran register at Newton's. I ran register for half of my shift, took my lunch break. Edward came in and told me he wanted to work on my tests after my lunch and stole a grape from me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry! I'm hungry!" he teased.

"Yeah, well get your own food." I pressed my lips in a hard line, but he just winked at me, making my heart flip in my chest.

It was finally 1:00 and I got to meet Emmett. He came into the break room and introduced himself. He had dark brown cropped hair and from what I could tell, big muscles. He wasn't that bad of a looking guy, but I saw the ring on his left hand ring finger. Sorry Jessica, this one's taken too.

"So you're the infamous Bella," he said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh, Edward talks about you all the time, how Bella has potential, how Bella will be good for the company, how Bella…"

"Okay, I get it." I laughed. Why would Edward say those things about me? I mean, I barely have any experience and it was a miracle he even hired me.

"So Bella, how do you like working here so far?"

"Well yesterday was kind of nerve wracking and tiring, but today's been going good so far."

Emmett smiled a huge grin. "Well, that's good. I hope you like working here."

"Me too."

I worked the rest of my week and went to class. I did my homework whenever I could. Luckily, I got an hour lunch break and a 15-minute break, in which I worked on homework.

I also finished my tests. It was finally Friday and I knew Jessica would be dragging me to the club. I got off at 3:00, so I had time to work on homework and get ready.

I was working on my Music Theory paper when my phone went off. It was Jasper.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" Jasper answered back.

"Nothing really. Just trying to finish my Music Theory paper before Jessica comes and plays dress-up with me."

He laughed. "Oh that's right, it's Friday.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Why don't you just tell Jessica you don't want to go?"

"Because I'm too nice of a person I guess."

"Ha, yeah."

"Well, I better go. Jess will be here soon and I need to finish my paper."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Hey wait, do you want to come tonight?"

"And be subjected to the wrath of Jessica? Not a chance."

"Ouch." I laughed. "I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

I hung up and finished my paper with enough time to check my email and Facebook. Before I knew it, Jessica came barging in our room, rushing around.

"Come on Bella! We need to get ready!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Ok, ok!" She rolled her eyes and began rummaging through our closet.

"You know Jess, I can dress myself," I told her. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Three years and I still have to pick out your clothes to go out."

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know, but I like to." We smiled.

She laid our outfits out on the bed. Mine was a deep blue strapless top, a black pencil skirt, and black sandal heels. Jessica's outfit consisted of an orange and pink one-strapped silk top, a white denim mini, and white wedged heels. She did my hair in waves and half pinned up with dark blue eye shadow and lots of mascara. Her hair was completely straight and her makeup was more natural with orangish eye shadow and pearl lip-gloss.

When we finished, we walked out, well, I hobbled out, to the cab. Then we got into the club, Zach and Tim met us at the door.

"Hey Baby," Zach greeted Jessica, kissing her full on the mouth. I just stood there awkwardly, looking at Tim. Jessica and Zach walked off, leaving Tim and me standing by ourselves.

"Hey…" we said at the same time, laughing.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

Tim grabbed my hand and led me up to the bar.

"What'll you have?"

"Uh, Sex On The Beach?"

"I'll give you sex on the beach," I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Mike Newton behind me. I ran up and hugged him.

"Oh my god Mike! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I transferred from Arizona State."

"Wow! That's awesome. How long have you been here?"

"A couple weeks. I'm starting next semester so I can look for a job first."

"You can come work with me! I'm in good with my bosses, so I can refer you."

"Great!" I heard a throat clear behind me.

"Oh, er, Mike this is Tim. Tim, this is Mike, an old friend from Arizona." They shook hands, but I could see a hint of hostility in their eyes.

"So," I said after a moment of awkward silence. "Mike, are you here with anyone?"

"Well, sort of. I just met this chick. She's so hot. What was her name…Laurie, Laura…"

"Blonde hair? Bitch complex?"

"Well, um…"

"Yeah, Lauren Mallory, I know her."

"Oh, yeah."

I sighed. "Well Mike, it was good seeing you again. We'll have to hang out sometime. Do you have my new number?" Mike shook his head and gave me his phone. After he walked off, I turned to Tim and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"No, no, that's okay."

He handed me my drink. "Thanks. So do you want to talk?" He nodded and led me to a quiet booth. "So. Let's talk."

"Yeah. About last week. I'm really sorry Bella. I just freaked. I'm sure Jessica told you, but I just broke up with my girlfriend and I'm really not ready to get into another relationship right now."

I put my hand on his arm. "I totally understand. I had a boyfriend back in Arizona that I dated all through high school, and when I moved here, we broke up."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said, shaking my head. "I guess it wasn't meant to be. Just remember the good times you had. Don't dwell on the breakup and all the bad things. I'm sure you have great memories with her. It's like when someone passes away, sort of." Tim laughed. "You can't always think about the death and be sad about it. You have to think about all the good times you shared with them. You know?"

Tim patted my hand. "Thanks Bella. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. So what do you say we blow this joint and go get some coffee?"

"Sounds good."

I found Jessica and told her Tim and I were leaving. Unfortunately, for her, we weren't going back to my or his place, like she thought. Maybe I didn't find a boyfriend in Tim, but I did make a friend in him.

* * *

**R&R guys!**

**Love you!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**AN2: So here's my story. So Wed. night I went to a baseball game (there's a minor league team that plays in my town.) with the whole crew, except my brudder, cuz he was at home in indy :( It was a lot of fun though. There were a lot of cute guys there ;)**

**So anyways, my sister gave us a ride back to our car cuz my nephew spent the night wed. night. So when i was climbing into her car, the backseat I hit my head on her domelight, like *SMACK* really hard. I didn't cry or anything, but it fucking hurt! So we got back to our car and whadda know, I didn't learn from my mistake and I fucking smacked my head on her light again! I am such a fucking klutz. So I was talking to darkest-terror that night and I wasn't feeling good at all and basically she told me I had a concussion. So I told my parents, well I told my dad first and he was like "oh no, you don't have a concussion. psh, whatever." I figured he would believe me cuz he saw me do it. So I told my mom and she totally babied me, which was pretty sweet. I was all bawling and asking to go to the hospital cuz it fucking hurt! My eyes were all bloodshot and my pupils were dilated like i was high (i don't do that shit, don't worry) and my head felt like it was gonna explode!**

**So to make a long story shorter, I didn't go to the hospital. i did go to sleep. i didn't die. woo hoo! i did wake up like a bajillion times though to pee (sorry if tmi) So I talked to my sister yesterday (thurs) and she knows all about concusions cuz my 4yr old niece has had a few in her short life, so she basically diagnosed me with a concussion.**

**so yes. i had a concussion from hitting my head twice on a domelight of a minivan.**

**i am such a dumiot (dummy/idiot; my new word. copyrighted)**

**and i called off work. today (fri) they were all making fun of me, which i didn't care. my manager kept telling me "laura, watch out, there's a light above you!" lol. he's always making fun of me. idrc though.**

**and before you ask, no. this story is not based on my relationship with him. he is 40something and married. ew. ew ew ew. ew.**

**so yeah. i'm done.**

**oh yeah! i'm going to post the outfits for the clubbing and shit. i even posted pics of tim and zach. hotties! even though lauren wasn't actually in the chapter, i posted a pic of her outfit just for the hell of it. slitch. (slut/bitch. another new word of mine. copyrighted.)**

**okay. really, i'm done. i'm going to go get a creamsicle and post those pics and maybe read something.**

**i recommend "help wanted" by jaxon22. that's what i'm reading rn. it's good. different. but good. i like stories where they're old, like out of high school. i'm read stories from ooe's "not so young anymore" c2. i can find it easily cuz ftlom is in it. yay!**

**okay, seriously, i'm done.**

**for serious.**

**go review. edward says to. otherwise, he refuses to be in the next chapter.**

**he's serious guys, he told me. what? oh and he says he refuses to say anything sexy. so **

**yes, go review. cuz hey, edward has say, not me.**

**love you all! and so does edward. yay! what was that edward? oh he says he wants to have a sexy hot tub party with you guys. who's in? and he wants to know if we should invite bella or tanya. emmett is def invited guys.**

**okay. cremesicle and pics. bye guys! review! please.**


	4. Ignore this

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	5. Ignore this one too

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry about all the drama. I know, it sucks. If you have any questions, just let me know. That's all I got to say about that. Ha! Forest Gump. I love it.**

**And I'm also sorry for not updating for two whole months. Back to School at Office Max! Working 25-35 hours a week. Woo! Idk how you full-time workers and moms do it. You just...amaze me. **

**Sorry for apologizing so much too. I just did it there too! I'm one of those people. I am very sensitive to people's feelings, like Jasper. Right? Maybe? Idk.**

**So I'd like to thank my lovely beta, Cydryna Marie. She puts all her hard work into her stories and looking over mine. Go check them out. They're really good. Plus she's handling real life. Like I said, full-time worker/mom. AH-mazing! I love you CM!**

**Oh yeah! All outfits are on my profile. I'm not good with that whole html thing though.**

**Anywho, on with the chapter. It's named after "Slow Dance With A Stranger" by Danger Radio. I LOVE them.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Slow Dance With A Stranger

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Oh god…please be a dream…please be a dream…please be a dream. "Edward!" The voice got louder. "Edward! Wake up!" No…

I opened one of my sleep-crusted eyes and looked at Cockblock. 7:00 a.m.

"Alice, it's my day off. Why are you waking me up so fucking early?"

"_Because_ Edward, we are going to look at tuxes for you and your groomsmen." I groaned and rolled over. Alice shook my shoulder with her hands. She may be small, but she had power in her. I opened my eyes and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Tanya?"

"Shower. She didn't want to wake you up. I don't know _why_..."

I groaned and lazily got up, stumbling into the bathroom. I heard Alice say 'no funny business. We don't have time for that!'

I walked into the bathroom and heard Tanya humming in the shower. I undressed, then crept in and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh!" She turned around and wiped her eyes and smacked my arm. "Edward, don't scare me like that! You could have made me slip and fall! Then I would be in the hospital and we wouldn't be able go tux shopping for you today."

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea," I said in a seductive voice, kissing her shoulder. Then I heard a knock on the door. Alice. Always a cockblock, always will be.

"Are you guys finished yet?" she yelled through the door.

I growled, making Tanya giggle. "We'll be out soon Alice!" Tanya yelled. Tanya and I quickly showered and I shaved. We dressed, following Alice's orders. I don't know why I did. I was older than her, but she could put you in some kind of overbearing trance where you had to do what she said, always. It was probably that stupid puppy dog face she always did.

We got to Men's Warehouse after an hour of getting ready, and Alice's telling us to hurry up.

Alice walked up to the counter, saying she had some tuxedos on hold under her name. She brought them over to me and pulled me towards the fitting room.

"Come on Edward, let's pick out your tuxedo!" she said. I only groaned. "Oh don't be such a grumpy butt."

"Alice, only you would call someone a grumpy butt," I told her.

Tanya pulled me aside. "If you be a good boy today, I'll give you something to groan about when we get home." She walked past me, winking as she walked by. I groaned again, wishing this day would get over fast.

I walked over to the fitting rooms where Alice had already placed my tuxedos.

"Hurry up Edward, Tanya and I have to go pick up her dress!" Alice called through the door.

"Ok, ok!"

I looked through the suits, deciding on which to try on first.

"Try on the silver and black one first!" Alice yelled again. I guess Alice chose for me. I pulled all the pieces off the hangers and put it together. Hmm, not bad. I walked out and showed it off for them.

"Not bad Eddie," Tanya said, making me blush slightly. She still got my heart racing after all the time we've been together.

"Ok, go try on the white one next," Alice told me.

"Which one? There was more than one." Alice sighed and went in the fitting room, with me on her tail.

"Umm…this one." Alice pulled out a suit with a black tie, white shirt, and the most hideous jacket I'd ever seen. It was all white and the collar had two black stripes going up it.

"Alice I am not wearing that," I told her.

"Why? I think it's nice," she asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, firstly, it looks like a maître d' uniform or someone from a yacht club. And second of all, it's so ugly I wouldn't even allow my worst enemy wear it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

Alice pulled out another suit. This one was a little bit better, but the tie looked like something you would see in a kid's illusion book!

"Alice, I am _not_ wearing this tie," I told her.

"Edward, why do you have to be so picky?"

"Maybe it's a habit I picked up from you little sister." She punched my arm and handing me suit after suit. I was worn out after two hours.

I finally found _the _suit. It had a black jacket, black pants, white shirt, and a dark red tie and vest. Simple, but nice. Tanya, well Alice, then decided that would be the color of her bridesmaids' dresses.

I finally got to go home while Alice and Tanya went off on their own to do whatever women did to plan weddings.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jasper was standing outside my sociology class, waiting for us to be dismissed. I didn't notice him at first.

"Bella!" he said, scaring me.

"Geez Jasper, don't do that!" I said, smacking his arm.

"Oww," Jasper whispered, rubbing his "wound".

"Baby."

"So did you want to go eat?" he asked.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"I have been craving Panera lately," I said licking my lips.

"Well then, Panera it is!"

We walked to his car and headed off to Sandwich Heaven.

After we sat down to eat, we talked about our day, how my job was going, etc. We couldn't talk much because we were eating. We didn't have to anyway.

In the middle of a bite, I heard my name. I looked up and saw Tanya. Behind her was a short, pixie-like girl with short, black hair.

"Hey Tanya," I greeted.

"Hey Bella, Jasper. How are you guys?" She was too nice for her own good.

"Fine. We just got out of school." I looked at Jasper. He was staring at the pixie with a goofy grin. "Jasper? Jasper!"

"Oh, sorry. This is Alice, Edward's sister," Tanya clarified.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Hello Bella, I've heard so much about you from Edward. It's nice to finally meet you," she said with a tinkling laugh.

"You have?" I asked. She nodded and looked over at Jasper.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She stuck her hand out to shake hands, but Jasper took it and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you miss, unless of course, it's ma'am." Tanya and Alice looked at each other and giggled.

"Don't worry, _kind sir_, I'm a miss," Alice told Jasper. I shook my head. Jasper never acted this way when he met a woman.

"Well, we have to go. I'm due back at school in about 15 minutes. It was good seeing you again Bella, we must do lunch," Tanya insisted.

"Sure, sounds good," I said hesitantly.

"Great! I assume Edward has your number, so I'll just get it from him." I nodded. "Bye!"

"Bye," Jasper and I said at the same time. When I made sure they were gone, I turned to Jasper.

"Geez Jasper, what was up with you back there?"

"What?" he replied, his composure back.

"Oh come on, you were totally eye-fucking Alice, and from what I could tell, she was doing it too…"

"I was n…really?"

"Ha! Geez Jasper, I haven't seen you act that goofy over a girl; even me!"

"God, she was just so, fucking beautiful…" he trailed off.

"You want her number? I'm sure I can get it from Edward."

"No, that's okay. I don't want to seem desperate."

"Oh, and the 'are you a miss or ma'am' bit doesn't?" I giggled.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled, throwing a chip at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. We left a little while after that, him dropping me off at my dorm. I didn't have any studying to do, so I decided to just lie on my bed and listen to my iPod. I must have fallen asleep because I felt something bounce on my bed. I looked up and saw Jessica at the end of it with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Bella!" she beamed.

"What do you want Jess?" I mumbled.

"Can't a girl say hi to her bff?"

"You want something," I accused her.

Her smiled faded. "Okay, here's the thing. Zach has this friend-"

"No."

"Oh come on, just one date."

"No."

"Please Bella, he's really single. He's like…the loner guy who's lost or whatever. Please?"

"No Jess. I don't really want a relationship right now. I just want to focus on finishing school."

"But-"

"No."

Jessica huffed. "Fine. But you're missing out. He's really cute."

"Oh man, am I regretting it now," I said sarcastically. Jessica rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was finally Friday again and I was off work, so I spent the whole day to myself. I decided to just lie in bed and read a little bit. After getting bored with reading, I went down to the common room to see what my dorm mates were doing.

I saw Alex and Jamie, who also worked at McCarty Music, were sitting on the couch watching some mindless sitcom. I sat next to Jamie and smiled.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Bells," Alex replied. He and Jamie were both seniors and were actually dating too. It was a good thing the RA, Doug, was at his girlfriends half the time, because he would probably be scolding them for what they were doing during their free time.

"You guys off today too?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yep," they both replied. I gave up and pulled my knees to my chest. I stared at the TV and pretended to be interested in the show. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:30. Jessica should be from her last class and want me front and center. It was Friday after all.

I walked into our room and Jessica was changed into a pink sweat suit with her hair up.

"Jess, aren't we going out tonight? It's Friday," I asked.

"Uh, um, no," she stuttered. "Zach's not feeling well. He said we can just go tomorrow," she finished with a nervous smile.

"Oh-kay. Did you want to do something else?"

"Hmm, well what do you say to a chick flick marathon and PBCCP?" she asked. PBCCP was peanut butter chocolate chip popcorn. As gross as it sounds, it was really good.

"Sure, sounds good."

We gathered our bean bag chairs while the popcorn popped. We melted the peanut butter and mixed the chocolate chips and poured it over the popcorn.

"Yum. Man, I haven't had this since Rick broke up with me last year, remember?" Jessica asked me.

"Oh yeah! What a jerk," I replied.

"Yeah. Well hey, at least we're doing this out of boredom instead of heartbreak." I nodded in agreement.

After a bunch of laughs, tears, and "awws" over The Notebook, When Harry Met Sally, and Titanic, plus some licorice and Skittles, we decided to call it a night, or morning. Jessica said we had a big day tomorrow.

I woke up at around 7:00 with a big stomachache. I opened my eyes, hearing Jessica groan. I assumed she felt the same way.

"Oh, my stomach," I heard her moan.

"Me too," I responded.

"Got any Rolaids or Pepto?" she asked, starting to sit up, but flopped back down.

"No, but I think Danny does. He's always getting sick."

"Ugh, can you get some? I think I'm gonna puke." Ewe, just the word made me nauseous.

I rolled my eyes and put on my bathrobe. I didn't want to shuffle down a co-ed dorm hallway in a tank top and boy shorts. I knocked on Danny's door quietly and leaned against the doorframe.

I heard the door open. "Bella? Are you okay?" Danny was in nothing but a pair of boxers. I ogled him, not realizing it when I heard him clear his throat and laugh.

"Like what you see?" I looked down and blushed. "It's okay to look, all the girls do." Cocky, British bastard. Danny was here all the way from England. Why he didn't go to Oxford or Harvard, I don't know.

I rolled my eyes. "Danny, do you have Rolaids or Pepto Bismol or anything? Tums?"

"Sure come on in." I followed him into his dark dorm room. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a package of chewy Rolaids and set them in my hand.

"Thanks."

"Yep. So, got an upset stomach?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jessica and I had a chick flick marathon and I guess a little too much of PBCCP."

Danny grimaced. "How can you bloody like that? It's gross."

"Whatever Danny. Thanks for the Rolaids." He smiled. I walked back to my room, chewing on a Rolaid.

"Yuck," I muttered. It tasted like cherry-flavored chalk. I saw Jessica walk out of the bathroom and handed a Rolaid to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she crawled back in bed.

"Welcome," I lay back in bed, waiting for my sugar hangover to go away.

I woke back up around 11, still feeling kind of sick. I heard the shower running. I wasn't surprised. Jessica usually bounces back quickly. She came out fully dressed and said, "your turn."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping."

"For…"

"I told you I would take you shopping Bella, now hurry!"

I got in the shower, quickly washing myself. I got dressed and ready for a day of shopping. Just the thought made me groan.

I jumped at the sound of Jessica pounding on the door, telling me to hurry up.

The day was full of trying on, taking off, buying, Jessica deciding for me whether or not it was good. On the bright side, I got to pick a few things of my own. We also picked out our outfits for tonight. She said they had to be special. I could tell she had something up her sleeve. She wasn't much of a liar. I just hoped she wasn't setting me up with another guy.

We packed her backseat _and_ trunk full of our bags, making several trips during the day. She said it was worth it though.

We left around 5:00, my arms and legs feeling like they were going to fall off. She said we needed time to go through my clothes to sort through them from what I was going to donate and what I wanted to keep. It took us a good hour and a half.

It was 6:30 and Jessica made me Bella Barbie. She made my hair straight and my makeup dark and smoky.

I didn't protest to my outfit, except the shoes. I wore a blue baby doll halter and stonewashed jeans. My shoes aka deathtraps were white peep toes with a sling back heel. They were cute, but made me wobble. I would have to get used to this someday.

Jessica wore a Mod strapless 80s looking dress. It was bright blue with a diagonal pink and yellow stripe down the dress. Her shoes were black and sandal-like and wrapped around her ankles.

"Damn, we look HOT!" Jessica exclaimed. I only laughed, agreeing with her. Before we left, she started texting someone, probably Zach, telling him we were on our way.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

As we pulled up, Jessica had a giddy look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, isn't tomorrow your birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Just making sure."

Jessica gave the keys to the valet. I saw the bouncer sending people away, telling people they weren't on "the list". The Ohm never had a "list" unless someone…

"Oh god, Jess tell me you didn't," I groaned. She just smiled at me and led me in the door. All my friends were standing together in a group and yelled, "Surprise!"

I covered my red face. "Jessica, my birthday's tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but who goes to a club on a Sunday?" One by one, people came up giving me hugs, telling me happy birthday. I muttered thanks. Jessica led me to the bar.

"Happy birthday Bells," JD said. "Drinks are on the house only for you. My birthday present for you."

Thanks, I guess I'll have the regular."

"Sex on the Beach? Coming up."

"And a Screwdriver," I said quickly.

"Damn Bella, are you getting shitfaced tonight or something?" Jessica asked me.

"Something like that. Thanks," I said when JD handed me my drinks. We walked away and I handed Jessica the Sex on the Beach.

"Oh Bella! I invited your boss too!"

I choked on my drink. "You did what?"

"Yeah, Edward? I invited him and his fiancée and his sister too."

"Why?"

"Well you talk about him like you're best friends."

"Oh. Well, okay then." Jessica smiled and ran off. I felt two arms wrap around my neck. I screamed and turned around, but it was only Jasper.

"Oh shit Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would scare you," he apologized.

"It's okay," I said, trying to retain myself.

"You okay?" Jasper asked with his hands on either side of his face. I only nodded, not trusting myself to speak, fearing I might start to cry, and I really didn't want to do that in front of all my friends. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me.

I pulled away from Jasper and he kissed my forehead.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday," I smiled in thanks. He pulled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to me.

I opened it and inside was two airplane tickets.

"Jasper, what?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Two roundtrip tickets to Phoenix over Christmas," he replied smiling.

"You mean, we, _you_ and _me_? But what about…?"

"Oh, I can see my parents any old day Bells. They live _here_. But only talk to your mom through email or a phone call. I think it's time you went to see her and Phil. I'm only going for protection." I started to tear up again because of his compassion and kindheartedness. I jumped into his arms.

"Oh Jasper, you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

"I know," he said, waving his hand.

"You're so modest." I looked over and Edward, Tanya, and Alice were walking through the door. "Oh look Jasper, you're girlfriend is here," I said, pointing at Alice.

"Who?" He looked over and saw Alice, his eyes immediately lighting up. "Alice…" Edward spotted me and waved and started walking over to me.

"Happy birthday Bella," Edward said in a quiet voice.

"Thanks, but my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah, but if we wait 'til midnight, it'll be your birthday for real, he replied, smiling crookedly. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I noticed he was wearing a long-sleeved, white plaid shirt with a gray tee underneath, skinny jeans, and gray sneakers.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Tanya said, breaking out of my daze. She leaned over and hugged me.

"Thanks," I automatically replied.

"Looks like we have the same taste in shoes," she laughed. I looked down at her shoes. They were the same as mine.

I laughed. "I guess we do." Tanya was also wearing an orange and white patterned baby doll dress.

I looked at Alice and she and Jasper were doing the eye-fucking thing again. Tanya and Edward noticed and laughed.

"Alice!" Edward shouted.

Alice shook her head. "What?" Edward nodded his head towards me, making me blush. "Oh! I am so sorry Bella. Happy birthday!" She danced over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship came on. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Bella come dance with me! I love this song!" she pleaded, I sighed, taking off my shoes, and followed her and Tanya onto the floor. Somehow, Alice reminded me of Jessica.

I really couldn't dance, but I had fun anyway. After that, we danced to a few more songs. I went back up to the bar and got another Screwdriver. I sat at the bar, sipping on my orange juice and vodka, and watched my friends have fun.

"So how does it feel to be 22?" a deep voice whispered in my ear. I turned my head and came face to face with Edward, so close I could taste his cool breath on my tongue.

I cleared my throat and turned away. "My birthday's not until tomorrow." Edward leaned over and showed me his watch.

"12:04. It's official," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I nodded. "So, how about some celebration shots to get your birthday started?"

"Sure. Why not?" I didn't need anymore alcohol. I knew I would be drunk if I did and very talkative, especially if I had straight-up alcohol.

I cleared my throat. "JD! We need the stuff for tequila shots." He nodded and put the stuff on the counter.

"Have you ever done this before?" Edward asked.

"A couple times. I don't drink a lot because I'm usually taking care of Jessica, cuz she's always getting loaded and-"

"Bella, you talk way too much when you're drunk," he interrupted.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p".

"Should I be scared?" I laughed and shrugged. "All right, ready?" I nodded.

Edward poured our shots. We put the salt on our hands. We both nodded. In a quick 5 seconds, we licked the salt off our hands, drank the shot, grimaced, and sucked the lemons.

"Ahh," Edward sighed. "Haven't done that in awhile."

"Seriously?" I asked. Edward shook his head as we did another shot.

"Nope. Since I've been with Tanya, I've cut back on my alcohol."

"Hmmmmmm," I replied before we took another shot. "I guess…I can understand that." We took another shot. After two more shots, I was falling off my stool.

"Okay, I should take you home," I told him, no wait, he said that. Or did JD say that? Next thing I remember, "This Is How It Feels" by The Veronicas started playing

"Oooo Edward, I love this song! Come dance with me!" I stumbled off my stool, pulling Edward with me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had no idea where Alice and Tanya went, so I decided to hang out with Bella. It was a mistake to do shots with her though. Next thing I knew, I was dancing with her to some angry chick song in the middle of the dance floor.

Bella was _very _drunk. I noticed she didn't have her shoes on, but she was still stumbling. I just stood there watching her dance, flailing her arms around to the song and singing the lyrics to me.

_You keep calling my phone non-stop_

_Don't you know I won't pick it up?_

_You never leave a message_

_Look how you've changed _

_You got nothing to say, gettin' in the way_

_Show up at my house_

_You're gettin' so obsessive _

_Like I have time for you_

_Wasn't it me you didn't want?_

_Wasn't it me who was hanging on?_

_Now I'm done but before I go I want you to know..._

_This is how it feels_

_When you wait for a call that never comes_

_Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?_

_This is how it feels_

_When the trust you had is broken,_

_And you're left to burn with your heart wide open_

"Come on Edward, dance with me! You're not dancing!" Bella shouted. I started moving my arms. I didn't know how to dance with a drunken Bella.

_Oh Oh_

_You wanted me, not to tell me why _

_Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life_

_That's just so you_

_And now I've moved on by myself_

_And maybe I won't forgive_

_I'll just forget you lived_

_And I hope it hurts_

_Wasn't it me you tried to blame?_

_Wasn't it me you threw away?_

_But before you go there's something you should know..._

_This is how it feels_

_When you wait for a call that never comes_

_Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?_

_This is how it feels (oh oh)_

_When the trust you had is broken,_

_And you're left to burn with your heart wide open_

Bella looked me straight in the eyes, with mock anger in her eyes.

_You taught me how to hate you_

_And I was so in love_

_When I tried to save us it was not enough_

_So what the hell is different?_

_'cause now that I am gone_

_You're crawling back to tell me _

_I'm the one_

_Oh Oh_

_This is how it feels_

_Oh Oh_

_This is how it feels_

Bella started dancing around again. I grabbed her arm and spun her around in circles. I was starting to have fun now. I think the alcohol was starting to kick in.

_When you wait for a call that never comes_

_Are you waking up 'cause you miss someone?_

_This is how it feels (oh oh oh, oh oh oh)_

_When the trust you had is broken,_

_And you're left to burn with your heart wide open_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause you can't have me?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause I'm gone?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause you can't have me?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause I'm gone?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause you can't have me?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause I'm gone?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause you can't have me?_

_Do you only want me?_

_'cause I'm gone?_

_Oh Oh_

I spun her one more time and dipped her.

We both stared at each other, out of breath, mostly Bella. I looked up and saw Tanya glaring at us.

"Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry came on after that.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks for the dance." I brought her back to a standing position, making sure she could stand. I walked off. I could feel Bella staring at my back.

I walked up to Tanya and kissed her cheek. "Hey, where have you been?"

"Here at the bar. Better question is where have you been?" she asked angrily.

"I was dancing with Bella." She was quiet. "Tanya, nothing came out of it." She was still quiet. "Tan, Bella and I are just friends, that's it. I love you, only you." I grabbed her hand and kissed her ring. She looked down and sighed.

"It didn't look like nothing," she whispered. "I called a cab. I'm going home."

"I'll go with you. Just let me-"

Tanya looked up at me with a forced smiled and tears brimming her eyes. "No, you stay, have fun."

I didn't have time to respond. She walked away. I felt like an ass. I was hardly dancing with Bella and somehow that had hurt Tanya.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Let me know!**

**Danny I modeled after Danny from McFly, my future husband. He's GORGEOUS! Omg. If anyone else out there knows who they are, you know...*sigh***

**Personally, chapter 3 is my favorite, but this takes second place.**

**What's your fav? Even though there's only 4 chapters, haha.**

**Love you always!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm gooood...**

**Sorry I'm a little happy. I just watched Adventureland KStew is actually kinda good in it. Who woulda thought? I guess she's actually a good actress but just not in Twilight. It was really good.**

***shrugs* oh well.**

**Anyways...This chapter I really like, especially the end. I think you will too. Other than that, I think it's okay. It took so long to write, especially the last scene. I stayed up til 4 writing it. The whole thing is like 22 pages in word!**

**But yeah, I would like to thank a couple people. CM, you rock. Thanks for looking over my chappies even though you're busy and your computer is fucked up.**

**And to my lil sis Grey's Lover 4ever for all your ideas and help writing this. Check out her story "Out Of My League." It's pm awesome.**

**What else do I want to say. I don't own the characters, I wish I did. I just own the plot...yay!**

**The title is "I Wanna Know You" by Hannah Montana (I like the one with David Archuleta better. One of my friends is like bff with him.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Wanna Know You

**BPOV**

I saw Edward walk off towards Tanya. I saw she was upset and I immediately felt bad. Was it me and Edward that upset her? It didn't mean anything. We were just two friends having fun; well, drunken fun. But it was still fun. Was she jealous?

Tanya walked away from an unhinged Edward. I had an idea of what happened, but left it alone. I met eyes with Edward and looked back down. I walked back over to where Jessica, Zach, and Tim were sitting and sat next to Tim.

"Hey Bella!" Tim greeted me, kissing me on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I mumbled with a forced smile.

"Bella?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and saw Edward standing over the table. "I'm gonna head out."

I nodded. "Ok. I'll see you at work." Edward nodded once and smiled.

It was quiet at the table before Jessica said something.

"Bella did something happen between you and Edward?" she asked.

"No, nothing happened. Geez, Jessica, I told you, he's engaged." I snapped. Jessica's eyes went wide as she mumbled a soft "sorry." "I'll be right back." I got up to look for Alice.

She was on the dance floor with Jasper.I walked up to them and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Heyyyy Bellla! Come dance with us!" she slurred as she pulled me into them.

"No Alice, I need to talk to you." I grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be right back Jazzy," she told Jasper, kissing him on the cheek. I pulled her wrist, making her trip. "Geez B, where's the fire?"

"I need Tanya's number."

"Mmmkay," Alice said, pulling out her phone. Wow, that was easier than I thought. I programmed the number in my phone and saved it.

"Thanks Alice. You can go back and dance with Jasper now."

"Yep. Why couldn't you just ask her? Aren't her and Edward still here?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, no, they left."

"Oh. Okay!" she said before skipping back to the dance floor. I giggled at her alcohol-induced pop.

I walked out into the cool summer air and dialed Tanya's number, hoping this didn't backfire on me.

"Hello?" Tanya answered in an agitated voice.

"Hey, um Tanya?" I replied in a timid voice.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's, um, it's Bella."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for tonight and see if you wanted to have lunch tomorrow." I could hear her walking.

"Oh, um. Bella, I'm not really all that mad at you," she said quietly.

"I just wanted to talk. You said you wanted to 'do lunch' anyway, right?" I asked, laughing nervously.

She hesitated and sighed. "Sure. That sounds good."

We made plans to go to the diner where we ate with Jasper and Edward. After smoothing things out, I would feel better. I hated the thought of coming in between Edward and Tanya's relationship.

* * *

**EPOV**

Women. They get upset over the littlest thing. You comment about something they're wearing, saying they look nice and they change because you "only say that they say they look nice" not stunning, beautiful, or gorgeous and when you do, they don't believe you. I had no idea how to deal with it. I wish they came with a handbook.

I told Bella that I was leaving and I could easily tell she knew how Tanya felt about us dancing. She felt bad. But I had to let her know that we had to have strictly a boss/employee relationship, even though I got to treat her like a little sister every now and then.

But that would have to wait. I had to go do damage control with Tanya, let her know my dance with Bella didn't mean anything. Sure, I maybe shouldn't have done all those shots with her and spent more time with Tanya. But I was barely dancing with Bella. She was doing enough dancing for the both of us. Hell, I just stood there watching her. It was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. I could maybe use it as blackmail. Hmm, good idea Edward.

Back to the topic on hand.

Tanya.

After saying bye to Bella, I went out to my Volvo and sped back home. I walked in and all the lights were off. I rushed upstairs, hoping Tanya wasn't asleep. I walked in the bedroom and heard sniffing.

"Tan?" I said quietly. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Go away," she sniffed.

"Tanya, lets talk about this," I pleaded. She sat up and turned the side lamp on.

"Fine, talk."

"Bella is my employee and friend, that's all," I explained.

"I saw you dancing out there."

I laughed. "Did you see all of it? Bella was doing most of the dancing."

"I only saw you Edward, the way you were looking at her, especially the end. God, I feel like you don't want me anymore," she said, whispering the last part.

I was stunned. How was I looking at Bella? We were dancing. You don't really look at people when you dance, do you? When she started doing that whole fake anger thing, it was a whole what the fuck moment, but it surprised me. Like I said before, women should come with a handbook.

"Tanya, are you serious? Do you no know how crazy I am about you?"

"I-" she started to say, but her phone rang. "Hello?...Yes?...Who is this?...Oh…" Tanya looked up at me, then got up and walked out of the room. After a couple minutes, she came back in and smiled.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Wrong number," she whispered.

"Tanya, I can tell you're lying,"

She sighed. "It was Bella. We're having lunch tomorrow." I shook my head.

"So you're mad at me, but not her?" I asked.

"I'm not mad Edward, I'm just upset."

I scoffed. "What the hell is the difference?" I asked.

"I'm going to sleep," she said, ending our talk. I fought the urge to scream and pull my hair out. Like I said: _Handbook!_ I got up and walked down to the living room and turned on the TV.

I must've dozed off because I woke up and saw it was 4:00 in the morning. I got up and went into the kitchen to rinse out the bitter taste in my mouth. I walked back into the bedroom and stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed with my back to Tanya.

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat at a table in the diner, waiting nervously for Tanya to come. I sipped on my ice water and drummed my fingers on the table, all the while telling the gray-haired waitress three times that I was waiting for someone. Can you say Alzheimer's? As she walked away, I heard the bell over the door ring. I looked up and saw Tanya walk in. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey Bella. Sorry I'm late. Lot's of Sunday traffic!" Tanya told me smiling.

I laughed. Before I could say anything, the toothless waitress came up and asked us if we were ready to order. She took our orders and walked away. It was quiet for a moment and I spoke up first.

"Look, Tanya, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I was drunk, and when I get drunk, I get kind of crazy."

"Bella, I'm not mad at you," she said in a soothing tone. Gah, why did she have to be so nice? There had to be _something_ wrong with her.

"There shouldn't be any reason to be mad at Edward either. He was drinking too. Sure, he shouldn't have done those shots with me, but…listen. I know that you and him, you're together. But it didn't mean anything, I promise. Don't be angry with him. If you should be angry with anyone, it should be me."

"No, you don't understand Bella. He left me for you." I crooked my eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't know anyone else except Alice. See, I'm kind of a shy girl and I don't really like to go out. I only went last night because I think you're a sweet person Bella and I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you. I'm just upset with him for, I guess, ditching me and leaving me with Alice. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but she's a party girl and that's just not me. I just wish he would have included me to hang out with you and him, even if I wouldn't have drunken with you. I would have sat there with you at that bar, maybe taken a shot or had a margarita. I just wanted to have fun. But there I was last night, sitting at a table with people I didn't know while all my friends ditched me." I looked down, listening to her and feeling so guilty for leaving her alone. I was the host and I felt like I had ditched her too.

"I'm sorry Tanya," I whispered.

"It's okay Bella. You were drunk. Way drunk," she laughed. "I don't think you knew better."

"Yeah."

"And I think it's a little bit due to my hormones too. I'm kind of pmsing a little too, so I blame it a little on Mother Nature."

"Gotta love her."

"Right?" We both laughed. Right when she said that, our food came.

"Wow, took long enough," I said after the waitress walked away.

"Yeah, but it looks like they're busy. It is Sunday after all.

We laughed and started to eat, talking about nothing in particular. After we were finished, I paid for both our food, still feeling guilty for last night. She insisted to pay, but I told her it was fine.

We started for our cars when Tanya pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for smoothing things over Bella. I really appreciate it," Tanya said.

"You're welcome. I just don't want to cause problems between you and Edward over something like that," I replied.

"We should do this again," she suggested.

"Sure."

"Oh, and happy birthday."

I smiled. "Thanks."

We said our goodbyes and went to our cars. I felt better about her feeling better about last night. Now I just had to talk to Edward about it. I was afraid of my talk with him, hoping it wouldn't be awkward with him.

* * *

I hated Mondays. Mondays, I had Chemistry, which I was no good at. What did Chemistry have to do with my major? There was no correlation between Einstein and Faulkner, except for the fact that they were famous. Luckily, I had Jasper to help me through Chemistry; otherwise I know I'd be failing.

I was walking out of Chemistry when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Tyler.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

I put on a smile. "Hey Tyler, what's up?"

"Not much. That lab was killer, huh?" He was stalling.

"Yeah. I'm not much of a science person," I laughed.

"I'm pretty good at it. Maybe we can be study buddies," he offered.

"Tyler, I-" I started, only to be interrupted by my phone. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Okay, later Bella." I nodded and walked away. I looked at the caller ID and regretted walking away.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Bella? Hey."

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Listen, I know we both close tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee or something before."

"Edward, I don't think-"

"Bella, I just want to talk. It doesn't mean anything, I promise," Edward reassured me.

I sighed. Nothing. It didn't mean anything.

"Okay. What time?"

"How's now? Are you done with school?" he asked in a smooth voice, making my stomach tremble. _Stop it Bella, stop it!_

"Y-yes, I am,"

"Good. Meet me at the Starbucks on Interstate?"

I gulped. "Sure."

"See you soon. Goodbye Bella." He hung up before I could say goodbye. I stood in the hallway with my phone to my ear and my mouth open. I shook my head and put my phone back in my pocket. I walked in a daze back to my car. Why did Edward want to have coffee? After last night, I would've thought we would have gone back to a boss/employee relationship, strictly that. I just hoped it wasn't awkward.

I unconsciously walked to my car and drove to Starbucks where Edward was waiting for me.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I watched Tanya drive away to her lunch with Bella, I could only help that it didn't worsen the situation. Like I said before, nothing happened. Bella and I are just friends. She doesn't mean anything to me, except for just a friend. I love Tanya. That's why I'm marrying her.

I poured myself some cereal and checked my email. _Great, more dirty jokes from Emmett_. DELETED!

Speak of the devil!

"Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes and shoved another bite of Frosted Mini-Wheats in my mouth.

"Emmett, don't call me Eddie," I warned him.

"Whatever. Look, the Bears are playing the Patriots at 3, and you have a better TV than me." I glared at him. "Oh come on Edward, _please_?" I glared at him again. "_PLEEEASE_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but don't make a mess. Where's Rosalie?" I asked as he opened the fridge to put in the Bud Light, taking one out.

"Out shopping with Alice," he said with a mouthful of Cheetos.

"She's missing a Bears game?" I asked surprised.

"She'll be back in time. It's only noon."

"Yeah, but, knowing Alice…" I trailed off.

Emmett sat down taking a sip of his beer. "Where's Tanya?"

"Starting early?" I asked, nodding to his beer.

"You know me," he laughed.

"Tanya's out having lunch with Bella."

Emmett raised his eyebrow. "Bella?" I nodded. "Bella, as in Bella that works at my store Bella?"

"Yes Emmett," I said frustrated.

Emmett shook his head. "Why?"

I sighed. "Long story."

"I've got time."

I took in a breath and blew it out. "Well, Saturday was Bella's birthday, well actually today is her birthday, but we had a party last night." I filled him in on everything, completely forgetting that Bella was my employee and that it was ethically wrong to go out with your employees.

When I finished, Emmett's jaw was open so wide, a bird could build a nest in it.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Em? Emmett?"

Emmett shook his head. "Edward, I really don't know what to say. As your cousin, I have to say that's some fucked up shit."

"I know," I whispered.

Emmett cleared his throat. "But, as your boss, I do need to remind you that what you did with Bella is ethically wrong, seeing that you are her superior."

I nodded. "I know, I know."

"But seriously, man, that is messed up." He paused. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, Tanya is giving me some mixed signals, so I'm not sure what to do about that. She acts like she's pissed at me, but she says she's not. I have no fucking clue what to think of that!"

"Ed, man, you've gotta learn that all women have that hot and cold thing goin' on, especially when it's…that time of the month," he said, whispering the last part. I nodded once, showing him I understood.

"So, what do I do? What do I say?"

"Well, judging by your conversation you had with her before, I would sit down and talk with her, no fighting and yelling, just calm and rational."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Since when did you become such an expert in relationships?"

"Since I got married dude. Don't worry, you'll get better at it once you get married."

I sighed. "One can only hope."

"Oh, and, I would have a talk with Bella, make sure you make things clear with her. You guys need to keep it on a boss/employee level. You can be friends, but I don't want you doing any of that kind of stuff again."

"Yeah, I was planning on talking to her tomorrow."

"Okay. Oh, and if you hurt Tanya again, I'll kick your ass." I laughed.

About a half hour later, after watching a little bit of NASCAR, Emmett and I turned it to the pregame show. Rosalie and Alice walked in about 10 minutes later.

"Damn, I missed part of the pregame show," Rosalie groaned.

"Don't worry baby, nothing much happened," Emmett told her after kissing her.

I wasn't a big fan of football, but I had nothing better to do. I wanted to wait for Tanya to come home too.

It was halftime and she still wasn't home. I decided to call her.

_Hey, it's Tanya; sorry I didn't answer my phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back!_

"Hey, Tan, it's me. Look, give me a call. I'm worried about you. I'm really sorry about everything I said yesterday. I love you, never doubt that. Please, just call me," I said into the phone. I was in the hallway leading out to the backdoor, so I knew no one would hear me.

"I love you too," I heard an angelic voice say. I turned around and saw Tanya looking at me.

I walked up to her and took her into my arms. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself after I had my lunch with Bella."

I brought her hand up to kiss it. "Tanya, I'm so sorry." I led her out to the backyard and we sat on the swing.

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted. It shouldn't have been a big deal. I knew that you had been drinking a little and you didn't really know what you were doing."

"Tanya-"

"The only thing I wanted to say is that I'm just upset you left me."

"I left you? When?"

"Edward, I didn't see you half the night."

"I couldn't find you. I thought you had gone off with Alice, so I figured you were fine."

"I wanted to be with you, and Bella too. That's why I came Edward. Bella seems like a nice person and I would really like to get to know her as a friend."

I nodded. "Yeah. I know I seem to be saying this a lot, but I am sorry. For everything."

"I forgive you Edward."

I kissed her chastely and hugged her. We sat on the swing, listening to Emmett and Rosalie's screams at the game.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into Starbucks and saw Edward sitting at a table in the back. He looked up and stood up when I walked to the table.

"Bella," was all he said.

I stared at him as I sat down.

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash."

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened the other night. It was wrong on my part." I nodded. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah," I said, getting up, but Edward got up and held his hand out arms length to stop me.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll get it. What would you like?"

"Grande iced soy mocha without whipped cream," I said automatically.

Edward chuckled. "You and your soy." I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back down, folding my arms. I sat there, waiting for Edward, hoping that our conversation wouldn't be awkward, considering what happened on Saturday. Hopefully everything worked out between him and Tanya.

Edward came back with our drinks. "One iced mocha, hold the cow," he said as he sat down.

"You know what?" I started.

"No, I don't. What?" he teased. I groaned in frustration. "I brought some extra napkins too, just in case your clumsy decides to kick in."

I rolled my eyes. "So are you and Tanya okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We talked. Bella, I don't know what you said when you had lunch with her yesterday, but thank you."

"You're welcome. I just would hate to see you guys having trouble over me. And I'm also sorry about Saturday. I was a bad hostess."

"Well I guess you know better for your next party."

I shook my head. "Oh no, there won't be a next party."

Edward laughed. "I take it you don't like parties?"

"Nope," I replied.

"Why? Parties are fun and a great way to spend time with your friends and family."

"I just don't. It's just, I don't know, claustrophobic and especially if the party is for me, I don't like all the attention."

Edward was silent a moment. "Bella, I just want to make something clear. I don't mean to be rude, but we need to maintain a boss and employee relationship."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You don't want to be friends?"

"No, Bella-"

"I mean, Saturday was a little bit to far, but I mean, just because you're my boss, doesn't mean we can't be friends?"

"No, Bella, just listen-"

"You're friends with the rest of your employees, why can't we be friends, that's just-"

"Bella, will you just please listen to me?" I closed my mouth shut. Edward sighed loudly. "We can be friends. I do want to be friends. We just can't repeat what happened. No getting drunk, no dancing to angry rocker chick songs, no-"

I interrupted him. "Hey, The Veronicas aren't angry rocker chicks!"

"Oh, come on, of course they are." I shook my head. "Anyway, back to the topic on hand. We can be friends, but we still need to remember that I am your boss, and you are my employee, okay?"

"Gotcha," I replied.

Edward stuck his hand out. "So, friends?"

I shook his hand, feeling that shock again, but reluctantly ignored it.

"Friends." I was quiet a moment. "But seriously Edward, The Veronicas are not angry rocker chicks!"

"Sure they are." I glared at him. "Come on Bella. Normal girl bands don't write songs about crazy stalker ex boyfriends and ask them 'how they could fuck up their life'.

I crossed my arms and pouted like a two-year-old.

"Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life," I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"The line is 'Why and how you had the heart to fuck up my whole life'." I spat out, glowering at him.

Edward looked taken back. "Well, well, aren't you the expert?"

"Yes, I am. I own every album by The Veronicas, I'm the administrator of their Tumblr, Facebook, and Livejournal pages."

"Wow, I had no idea you were such a fan."

"Yep."

"So would I be surprised if your room was covered in The Veronicas posters?"

"No, it's not. It has a few, but it has some others too," I said matter-of-factly.

"Like what?"

"Um, Owl City, Danger Radio, Jack's Mannequin, All Time Low, Forever The Sickest Kids, The Getaway Plan…um…there's pictures of my friends and I too…And just some other stuff."

"Damn. I'll have to see it sometime." I raised my eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, so I just shrugged.

"So, Mr. Cullen, tell me all about you. What posters do you have hanging in your room?"

"I threw them all away after I graduated," he laughed.

"Seriously?"

"No, but that's what I told Tanya." I raised my eyebrows. "I have an idea."

"No, I will not make out with you!" I shouted.

Edward laughed loudly. "Billy Madison, nice."

"So what was your idea?" I asked after we stopped laughing.

"That was it," he stated. I slapped his arm. "No, seriously."

"Edward!"

"I'm just kidding. No, my idea was we could play 20 questions so we could get to know each other a little better."

"Sounds cool. Do you want to start or do you want me to?"

"I'll start. Um, oh, I know, what's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ugh, you had to start with that one?" I sighed. "Edward, every moment of my life is embarrassing." Edward raised his eyebrows. "Uhh, fine, let me think…Okay, I got one. My freshman year of high school, I was, oh god, no, no, can't I have a pass?"

"Oh, come on Bella, it can't be that embarrassing. You just said your whole life was embarrassing."

"Fine," I said through my teeth. "Well, my freshman year of high school, before I was with my boyfriend that I was with all through out high school, I was at school for my friend Ally's dance recital. And the bathrooms at my old school were one stall only and the other hallways were blocked off. So I really had to go, but someone was in the women's bathroom, but not the men's. Unfortunately," my face was beat red by now. "I forgot to lock the door."

"And someone came in?" Edward's eyes went wide.

"Not only someone, but Brendan Hollingsworth, my friend's older brother. I'd had the hugest crush on since the 6th grade." Edward looked at me for a second, then started to crack up. "Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Like hell it's not! That's fucking hilarious Bella!" I set my head in my folded arms on the table to hide my face.

"Edward, stop, people are starting to stare."

He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Is that the end?" I nodded. "You're turn."

"Hmm...have you ever been in a fight?" I asked.

"Like physically?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah. My senior year of high school. Someone was spreading rumors about Alice, so I asked around and found the source and, well, you know the rest."

"Is that what that's from?" I asked, pointing to the scar above his right eyebrow.

"What? Oh this?" he replied, touching it. "Yeah. He got a pretty good shot, but I took him down." I nodded solemnly.

"What were they saying?" He hesitated. "You don't have to say…"

"No, it's okay. He was just saying how she was good in bed and how much she…you know…wanted it." He looked pained to say it.

"I'm sorry Edward."

He shrugged. "It's in the past."

"Just don't tell Jasper," I told him

"Jasper. Why?"

"Well, he and Alice, I think they might be together, or…I'm not sure. I just know they're pretty into each other." If looks could kill. "Edward, don't worry, he's a great guy. We got along great when we dated."

"You and Jasper dated?"

"Yeah we broke up last year. Edward, it's okay." He nodded again. "Okay, my turn again."

"You just asked your question."

"Yeah, but you asked me if Jasper dated. That was your question."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ask away."

I grinned. "Okay, let's see…what's a secret talent of yours?"

"I play piano, guitar, drums, saxophone, and I sing." My eyes went wide. I was speechless. Edward smiled crookedly and waved his hand in front of my face. "Bella? Belllaa?"

"Wow."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Seriously Edward, that's really cool. Who all knows?"

"Well, only my family knows about the piano and guitar. No one else knows about the rest."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm like you. I don't really like attention." I smiled. "Okay, my turn. Have you ever done drugs?"

"Is that really, like, appropriate, seeing that you're my boss? You know because of the drug test thing?"

Edward leaned in close. "I won't tell if you don't." My breath quivered and I nodded.

"Well, I only did once. When I moved up here for school, I came up at the end of graduation and stayed with my friend from when I was a kid in Washington." Edward nodded for me to continue. "Well, while I was staying with him…well see, he lives on a reservation. He's Native American, and they do all this herbal stuff, so I did a little…"

"Ahh, you did a little dance with Mary Jane, did ya?" Edward laughed. I blushed. "How was it?"

"Um, well, I coughed at first and I felt funny. But after awhile it felt pretty good. I didn't do it that much because I didn't want to get hooked, but it felt nice, you know, to get rid of stress and stuff."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I know. I did a little bit of the doobie myself in high school. I quit when I got accepted to Portland State." I nodded.

"My turn. Oh I know! Jacob asked me this one."

"Jacob…is your Native American friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's the question?"

And without thinking, I asked him.

"Would you give up sex for five years if you could have all the erotic dreams whenever you wanted?" As soon as the words flew out of my mouth I gasped and my face turned red. I thought I had crossed a line, but apparently I hadn't because Edward had started to laugh. "S-s-sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's fine Bella. It was funny. And in answer to your question, no. I wouldn't." I blushed again. "And what, may I ask, was your answer to the question?"

"I'm not going to answer that. It's your turn."

"Oh come on Bella, it's just a question."

"Yeah, and this game has rules. And one rule says that you can't return a question with the same question, so there."

"Fine. Who is someone you miss?"

I bit my lip and forced tears back. "My dad."

"Oh? Does he live down in Phoenix?"

I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "He, um. He died."

"Oh. Oh, shit Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said seriously, leaning over to touch my hand. "Tell me about him."

I smiled. "You can't ask two questions in a row."

"That wasn't a question."

I laughed. "Well, my parents lived in Washington. They had me when they were 19, but split up when I was just a baby. My mom moved me to Arizona with me and my dad stayed in Forks, the town where he lived and where I was born. When I was old enough, I would go visit him during the summer and that's how I met Jacob. Dad was the police chief of Forks and well respected and liked there. That's probably why everyone was really sad to see him go." The tears that threatened to fall finally fell, but I quickly wiped them away. Edward moved to the chair next to me and put his arm around me. "He was called out to help solve a killing spree in Seattle when a suspect pulled out his gun and shot him three times in the stomach, which had to be the one day he forgot his vest." I shook my head and wiped my face. "I just don't get why it was him, why _my_ dad. He didn't do anything wrong." I let out a sob. "He was one of my best friends. Even though we didn't see each other much, I knew I could trust him." I rested my head on his chest and told him about Charlie and my summers with him; fishing, going down to La Push with him to hang out with Jacob, when I had that fight with Jacob and he picked me up on the side of the road, when I went cliff diving with Jacob and ended up in the hospital bruised ribs and hypothermia.

"Those sound like good memories," Edward said.

"They are," I replied, sitting up. "I just don't understand why it had to be him."

"Bella, there are reasons for everything that happens. Maybe it was just his time to go, or maybe if that hadn't had happened; the guy wouldn't have been caught."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Thanks Edward." He simply smiled at me.

Edward returned to his seat. "So, on with the game. I think it's your turn."

I nodded. "If you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

Edward smiled. "Here with you." My heart smiled and I blushed.

"My turn. What's something weird about you?"

I snorted. "Everything."

"Well name one thing."

"Okay. Well…I sleep funny."

"How so?"

"Well, I lay crooked." Edward raised an eyebrow, but I continued. "Like my head is at the top right of the bed, but my feet are at the bottom left of the bed."

He chuckled. "Wow that is pretty weird."

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll have to watch out if we ever sleep together."

Both our eyes went wide and I felt my face get hot all over.

"God, that came out all wrong."

I looked down, blushing at the second innuendo. I don't think he realized he said it though.

"What I meant was…" Edward started.

"Edward, I would quit while you're ahead," I mumbled.

"You're right."

We sat in an awkward silence for awhile. I sat up straight and looked down at my empty cup.

* * *

**EPOV**

Shit. Shit shit shit. Edward, you stupid fuck, how could you say something like that?

I cleared my throat. "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Bella shook her head furiously. "I know, I know. It just, slipped out."

"Exactly." I cleared my throat. "I think it's your turn."

"Um, how about your family? What are they like?" Family. Good topic.

"Okay, my family. Well, my dad, Carlisle is an ER doctor at Portland Memorial."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen! I've met him before."

I looked at Bella curiously. "You have?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I have been in the ER a few times you know…"

"Oh, right."

"Sorry, continue."

"Like I was saying, there's my dad. And my mom, Esme, she's an interior decorator. She has her own business here in Portland."

"What's your mom like?"

"Ah, you can't ask two questions in a row," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Okay, so what's your darkest secret?"

"Pass," she said immediately.

"I guess that's accepted."

"My turn?" I nodded. "Have you ever had a stalker?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so. I mean, I had a few girls that chased after me in high school, but not they weren't really of the stalker type."

"What's your favorite swear word?" Bella looked at her watch.

"Fuck!"

I laughed. "Well, I'd have to say that's my favorite as well."

"No, no Edward, we're going to be late for work. We both have to be in at 2, right?"

"Yeah, but we're both a little," I fake coughed, "sick."

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, we can't do that."

"Bella, firstly, I'm second in charge. I can do that. And secondly, Aaron is closing tonight too with Chase, Alan, and Jamie, so they should be fine." She didn't look convinced. "You want me to call Aaron? I'll call him." I dialed Aaron's cell and got his voicemail. "Hey Aaron, it's Edward, just wanted to let you know that Bella, nor I, will be coming into work today. It seems we both caught some type of food poisoning from Starbucks. Give me a call back if you have any questions about tonight, but I'll probably be sleeping. Have a good one!" I hung up after that.

"Edward, I can't play hooky. That's just, not me."

"You've seriously never played hooky before?"

"No! That's just…not right."

"Have you ever gotten detention before?"

"Once." I raised my eyebrows. "I got too many tardies because my stupid car wouldn't start sometimes, so I was late to class."

"Nice Bella. That's a good track record to tell your boss."

"No, Edward, that was back in high school. I'm very punctual and even have a new car now that starts-"

I laughed. "Bella, stop. I was kidding. Don't worry about it. Only if it becomes a habit do we worry about it."

"So are we still playing?" she asked.

"Yeah. Did you want another non-cow mocha?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but _I'll_ pay this time." Bella went up to get our drinks and in no time brought them back. "So is my turn or yours?"

"Yours I think," I said after taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, umm…do you want kids?"

"Absolutely," I stated. Bella smiled.

"So, name a physical feature about yourself that you like and one that you don't like." See, this will be hard for her because everything is right about her and nothing is wrong with her.

"Nothing and everything," she stated.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep. I don't think I'm that pretty, at least compared to Tanya or Alice or Jessica, or any of my other friends."

I shook my head. "Bella, I may be crossing our little line here, but I don't think you see yourself clearly. You're actually really…pretty." I didn't want to say beautiful or stunning, which was what she really was because I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Really? You think?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Well, thanks Edward." I nodded once in response. "So…here's one. What's your favorite quote?"

"Well this is kind of lame, but it's from Scrubs. But I heard it and I liked it," I explained.

"Let's hear it," she pressed.

"It's 'Nothing in this life worth having comes easy'."

Bella nodded seriously. "I like that. It's not something you would expect from a comedy, but it's pretty deep.

"Yeah. So, Bella, how do you like your eggs?"

She smacked me. "Edward!"

I laughed. "What? It's a perfectly reasonably question."

"Edward, it's something you ask someone you hook up with the morning after! That's just…weird."

"Fine. Do I get another question?"

"No. It's my turn."

"I think we're nearing the end."

"I think so too. If you could have any power, what would you have?"

"Read minds. That way I would know what you women are thinking!" Bella rolled her eyes. "What? Seriously, I never know how to act around you guys. You say your fine, but then you're not." Bella shook her head.

"Ask your question Edward."

"Hamburger or Hotdog?" She scowled at me. "What? Oh, that's right, you don't _eat meat_." Bella leaned over and punched my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an _ass_!"

"See? I need the ability to read minds!"

"Ass," Bella muttered to herself. "K, my turn. Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"What is one lie that you tell yourself?"

"That I am not as good-looking as everyone says I am."

"Edward, be serious."

"Fine. I always think that Tanya is going to leave me because I keep messing up with her."

Bella gave me an apologetic smile. "Don't worry, that won't happen."

"Thanks. Well Bella, tell me. What is one thing you like to do when you're all alone?"

"I turn up my music real loud and sing to it with my brush."

"In front of your mirror?"

"No, on my bed." I wiggled my eyebrows. "Ugh, you're such a perv."

"I'm just like this naturally. Last question for you. What was your best day ever?"

She looked thoughtful. "I don't think I had one, but I think I really enjoyed the summers I got to spend with my dad. It was good quality time since I spent the rest of my time down in Arizona."

I smiled at her. "He sounded like he was a nice guy."

"He was. Last question for you. What's your biggest fear?"

"Same as the lie question," was all I said.

Bella gave me a small smile. "Gotcha. Well I think that was 20 questions. It was certainly long."

"Yeah." I put my arms out and stretched. "Did you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." She said, standing up and stretching.

"What will it be?" I asked, standing up as well

"Mexican?" She looked up at me with her bog doe eyes, pleading. As if I could say no to that.

I smiled, "Mexican it is."

We walked out of Starbucks and I couldn't help but smile, this was going to be great friendship with Bella.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I had to put the Bears/Patriots game in there cuz I'm a Bears fan and my lil sis GL4E is a Pats fan.**

**Wouldn't you like to play 20 questions with Edward? So much fun.**

**How about this? How about you answer one of the questions for me? I'd like to know my readers a little better! You know me pretty well from these author's notes, but I want to know you too!**

**And just to make things clear, Tanya is NOT pregnant. She's just hormonal.**

**Did you love the Twilight quote? I loved it. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. There's another _teeny_ one in there, in the same scene. Can anyone guess it? It's in the movie too. Did you like the Scrubs quote too? Who all watches it? *raises hand***

**Poll: Who agrees with Edward about The Veronicas? *raises hand again***

**And the scar thing was from "I Wanna Know You" too. It's a line in there.**

**And the "sleeping weird" part in there I've had written in there for awhile. I've been waiting for a chance to use it. I love it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**Love always,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't have much to say. I just hope you like it!**

**I'm listening to Dane Cook right now. I love him!**

**So anyways, I hope you like the chapter! I hope it's good. **

**It's not that long. Only 11 pages.**

**Let's see. The title is a line from "Warm Me Up" by The Audition. The song doesn't really describe the chapter, but I like the line.**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Don't Wanna Go A Day Without You

**BPOV**

It's been about 2 months since my first day at McCarty Music. Time goes by pretty fast. Edward and I are best friends now, like brother and sister really. Alice, I've grown closer to. To my disliking, she's a shopping addict.

In the 2 months I'd worked there, I've gotten a new wardrobe via Alice and Jessica (who had become best friends too). It seemed like we had become a little family. Tanya, however, and I weren't all that close, at least not as close as I was with Alice and Rosalie, Emmett's wife. I didn't know if it was because of my birthday or we just didn't click.

Edward and I still played 20 questions every now and then or would play "would you rather," where one of us would pick two things and the other would have to pick one, no matter how gross or hard it was to choose.

He also has been persistent about my darkest secret, but I still haven't told him. Even Jessica didn't know and I felt bad about that. I've known her since our freshman year. She was my best friend and she deserved to know.

And so did Edward.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked as he came up to me. It was 10 minutes til close and we were dead as hell, no pun intended.

I was leaning my head on the counter. I gave him a bored look.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Would you rather get electrocuted or get face-slammed into a sweaty armpit?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Depends," I stated simply.

"On?"

"How high the wattage is. And if the armpit is of a man or woman."

"It's medium. Enough to hurt you, but not kill you. And the armpit is a man's; old, hairy, smelly, real sweaty." I pretended to gag, making Edward throw his head back and laugh. "Pick."

"Get electrocuted. The armpit thing is just…ew." I shuddered.

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded. "I would've picked the armpit."

"Yeah, well you're probably used to it. You're used to gross things. You're a guy."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, probably.

"Your turn. Would you rather…give away everything you own or go without music for a year?"

"Aw Bella, that's not fair," he whined. I shrugged. "Ugh, um. Well…oh! Well, if I give away everything I owned, I wouldn't be listening to music anyway."

"Not necessarily. You could buy new music, new CDs, iPod, everything."

Edward shook his head. "Damn."

I pointed at him. "Ha! In your face!"

"Shave your head or eyebrows?" he retorted.

"Head. I could always buy a wig," I stated.

"Fuck!" he whispered as he took a drawer out of the register to count it down.

"Face it Eddie boy, you'll never get me at this game."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Sore loser!" I yelled. He turned around and scowled. "If you keep doing that your face is gonna stay like that!" Edward shook his head and walked towards the cash office.

"Hey Bells, do you want a copy of the schedule?" Alex asked me. I nodded in response.

We were finally done for the night and walking out to our cars.

"See you guys," Edward said as he walked me to my car. He did this EVERY time. I guess he wanted to make sure I was okay. "When was the last time you did something illegal?" he asked as we walked.

"Huh?"

"When was the last time you did something illegal?" he repeated. We made it to my car and leaned up against it.

"Oh, um. Does the smoking pot thing count?" I asked nervously.

"Mmm…nope."

"Well, back in high school, my boyfriend at the time and I, we got drunk on a Friday night." Edward raised his eyebrows and waved his hands.

"Is that it? Cuz if it is, it doesn't count."

"No. Well, we were kind of on the school's football field when we were getting drunk."

Edward was starting to laugh. "Did you get caught?" I nodded. "And?"

"Yeah. The security guard came. He found us in a rather…compromising situation."

Edward was in tears. I slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up! It's not funny! I got detention for a month plus I got grounded for the rest of the semester."

I'm…I'm…sorry Bella. That's just to damn funny it's hard _not_ to laugh at it."

"No it's not. Why didn't I just pass?" I asked myself, shaking my head. Edward was still laughing.

Edward stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Wait, you lied," he said.

"What? When?" I asked surprised.

"Remember when we first started this in Starbucks?"

"Yeah…"

"I asked if you'd ever gotten detention. You said you that you got detention because of tardies."

"And I did!" I yelled. "But I left this out. Do you know how embarrassing this is?"

"Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you in any way, I promise," he said sincerely.

I crossed my arms. "Exhibit A Edward. You laughed, more like lost control when I told you."

Edward gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

I sighed. "I forgive you. What do I expect from you anyway?"

"Hey!" We both laughed. "And Bella? I meant what I said. I'm here for you."

"Thanks. Same here."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair.

"So are you gonna tell me your secret yet?" he mumbled into my ear.

I looked down at our shoes. "I will. Just give me time Edward. It's really hard for me to tell people. Jessica doesn't even know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said, it's hard for me to tell people."

Edward pulled back, kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Whenever you're ready Bells. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting.

I smiled into his shirt. "Thanks."

We stood like that for awhile, my head on his shirt and his face on my neck. It was nice. We didn't even realize what time it was.

"Shit, what time is it?" he asked.

I looked at my watch. "10:30," I replied.

"Tanya's probably wondering where I am." I smiled. "Have fun shopping with the girls tomorrow."

"Oh loads," I said sarcastically. "Have fun watching football tomorrow."

"Oh loads," he repeated. Edward kissed my cheek and waited for me to drive off. I loved our little talks. It was good having girlfriends that were like were like sisters when you're an only child, but having Edward as a brother figure was almost better. It was nice to get away from all the hair, makeup, and shopping and have a real conversation or just act like real friends. Edward had gone from my boss to my best friend and brother and I didn't care one bit.

* * *

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella drive off, I realized that our relationship had changed since she started back in September. She had gone to being just an employee to being my best friend and little sister; well not really, but you know what I mean. We totally blew it off working on the boss/employee relationship and automatically became best friends, realizing how much we had in common. If felt like her older brother, not only because she was fun to poke fun at, but I felt very protective of her. I was trying to keep a distance unless she needed my help, but then it seemed like almost every teenage male she came into contact with would hit on her.

That's when I turned into Big Brother.

And that's when we started to get closer and threw away our employer/employee tie and I didn't care one bit.

Today, I was hanging out with the guys to watch football. Over time, I had become pretty good friends with Jasper. Bella had told me an overview of what happened with them, but in the end, I actually felt kind of bad for Jasper. Somehow, Emmett found out and called him a "fucking prude", which actually contradicts itself in a way. But that was Emmett for you; never really caring.

"You fucking idiot! How could you let him steal the ball?" Emmett yelled. I knew all about football, but wasn't much of a fan. I only watched on Sundays to spend time with Emmett.

"Woo! Interception! Hell yeah!" Emmett screamed, high-fiving me and Jasper.

Tanya was out grocery shopping, as we usually do on Sunday. I usually go with her, but I decided to stay home.

"Touchdown!" Emmett yelled, high-fiving Jasper. He turned to me, but I shook my head and walked out into the kitchen.

Since Tanya was buying groceries, I decided to clean out the fridge and cabinets. I heard my phone ring.

_1 new text message_

_Bella_

_S.O.S._

_-B_

I rolled my eyes.

_Sorry, watching football_

_-E_

I set my phone down and continued cleaning. My phone beeped again.

_Liar. You don't even like football. What are you really doing?_

_-B_

_Wouldn't you like to know?_

_-E_

I laughed as I closed my phone. My phone almost immediately beeped. Damn that girl was fast.

_Can you and the guys come get the groceries? I'm almost home._

_-T_

Oh, it was Tanya. I texted Tanya back and set my phone back down. It beeped again.

_You perv. Are you really watching football?_

_-B_

_Nah, I'm about to get groceries from Tanya. I left the game cuz I was going deaf from Em's yelling. I think I almost threw up from the moldy sour cream though._

_-E_

_Lol. I love that you have a high gag reflex._

_-B_

_Shut up_

_-E_

_Ouch. Oops, I've been caught. Your sister needs help. She's seriously a shopping junkie._

_-B_

I laughed.

_Tell me about it. She used to dress me up as a girl when we were little._

_-E_

_Seriously?_

_-B_

_Yep_

_-E_

The door opened. "Guys, come get the groceries please!" Tanya yelled.

_That's funny. Now I have some ammo. Gotta go, ttyl!_

_-B_

I set my phone down as Tanya walked into the kitchen, arms full of bags.

"Hey," I greeted kissing her chastely and taking the bags from her.

"Hi. Could you go get the groceries?" she asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

Emmett, Jasper, and I brought in the groceries while Tanya put them away.

"Aww man! I missed two touchdowns!" Emmett whined.

"You'll live," Tanya replied. "So how was your day?" she asked me.

"Okay. I got tired of Emmett's yelling, so I came in here to clean up a bit." I shrugged.

Tanya smiled. When we finished, we went upstairs to our room, hearing Emmett say, "no funny business".

We laid on our bed and cuddled up to each other.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Tanya mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed.

She looked at me. "So what should we do about that?"

"Let's go on a date." Tanya giggled. "No, seriously."

"Mkay. I do want to see that one new movie."

"I heard that was pretty good," I teased. Tanya slapped my chest.

"Shut up. It's that one where they sing and dance. The main song is like "Fame! I'm gonna live forever…" That's it! Fame!"

I chuckled. "Whatever you want to see is fine by me."

"Good. And dinner after that?"

"Wherever you want."

Tanya smiled. "I love you."

"Me too."

We closed our eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to someone softly calling my name. I opened one of my eyes and saw Bella standing there.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she replied, waving.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost eight."

"What are you doing here?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows. I sighed. "Sorry I'm a bit of a grouch when I wake up."

"Um, Alice, Rose, and I had to come back here for the guys. Plus my car is here, so…" I nodded, my stomach growling.

Bella giggled. "Someone's hungry." I smiled. I unwrapped Tanya's arms from me and slowly got up. We quietly made our way downstairs.

"Did you just get back?" I asked.

"God no. we got back awhile ago. Everyone else left a little bit ago. I just wanted to say hi. Sorry I woke you up." Bella hopped up on the counter.

"That's okay. I missed my little sister."

She laughed quietly. "Edward, you only saw me yesterday." I shrugged. "I love that you call me your little sister, even though Alice is your actual little sister."

I shrugged again. I looked around the cupboard for something to eat. I saw some tomato soup in the cupboard and got the bread, cheese and butter out along with it.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, jumping off the counter.

"Wait, you're eating dairy?"

She shrugged. "I try not to drink milk when I don't have to." I nodded once.

We cooked our food in silence, smiling at each other every once in a while or poking each other.

"Dinner is served," I said in a French accent.

Bella snorted. "You call that a French accent?"

"Oh yeah? Well how about this?" I asked in a British accent.

Bella blinked. "That was…pretty good," she said.

"Or howa bou zis?" I asked in an Italian accent.

"Um, no. That's even worse zan zi French," she replied in a French accent.

"Oh, and where did you learn that Missy?" I asked.

"Theatre, sophomore year," she replied with a mouth of grilled cheese.

"Oh now that's attractive."

She swallowed. "Yeah, well you have a milk mustache!" Bella said, laughing.

I scowled and wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"Meh, you still have a little right here," she said pointing to the corner of my mouth. "No, other side dummy."

"Dummy huh? I'll show you who the dummy is!" I pounced on her and started tickling her.

"Edward…stop…that tickles!" Bella yelled between laughs.

Then I remembered Tanya was sleeping.

"Shh…" We sat still for a full minute, listening for movement upstairs. We sat back in our chairs and continued eating.

"You know if she woke up, it would have been your fault," she said before taking a sip of her soup.

"Me?" I asked, choking on my milk. "You're the one that was laughing so loud!"

"Yeah, and _you_ were the one tickling me."

"You provoked me to!"

Bella set down her spoon and stared at me angrily, so I gave her the same look. We must've stared at each other like that for ten minutes.

"Okay, you win," she surrendered. "I really have to pee." She got up quickly and ran into the bathroom. I shook my head and laughed while I gathered our dishes, rinsed them off, and put them in the dishwasher.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Bella shrieked, but put her hand over her mouth immediately, remembering Tanya.

"Too bad, so sad," I teased.

"Ass," she mumbled.

"You know you love me."

"Hardly," she replied. Bella hopped back up on the counter and started rubbing her feet.

"Feet hurt?" I asked.

"No Edward, I'm trying to mold them like playdough," she remarked.

"Sorry I asked."

"Sorry, it's just been a long day. I'm always grumpy after shopping against my will."

I laughed as I pulled a chair up to her to rub her feet.

"Thanks."

Bella moaned when I started to rub circles on the arch of her foot. I applied more pressure to it using my thumb and my other thumb circling around her heel.

Bella leaned back on her elbows, threw her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed. "Edward, you should be a masseuse."

I chuckled. "I believe the correct term is masseur. I'm not a woman." Bella laughed.

I set her foot down and went to the other foot, applying the same amount of pressure to the dip of her foot.

"Right there Edward," Bella whispered. I felt my cock twitch as I looked up and saw Bella's eyes closed and her chest rising and falling evenly. She started to moan again. I licked my lips as I watched her mouth. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I continued rubbing the arch of her heel. I figured out the more pressure I applied to her foot, the better it made Bella feel.

Wait, what am I doing? I can't be doing this. Bella looked up at me with lidded eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before I dropped Bella's foot abruptly, making her sit upright.

"Oof!" she grunted. She looked at me funny.

I got up quickly and ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the counter while Edward was rubbing my feet. It felt really good; better than Jasper's foot rubs even, and that's saying something.

After awhile, Edward dropped my foot and quickly got up. I sat up and watched him pace the room with his hand running through his hair. He only did that when he was either stressed or mad.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked.

Edward walked up to me slowly. His eyes pierced my soul. I had no idea what to say.

"Edward, what-"

Then he surprised me by crashing his lips to mine. His mouth was soft but full of hunger. I unintentionally wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine. Edward pulled back and started kissing my neck.

"Bella…Bella…" he moaned.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward in front of me, still rubbing my feet. He was looking at me with his eyes darkened with lust.

Well shit, it was just a daydream. Wait, his eyes darkened with lust?

All of a sudden, Edward dropped my foot.

"Oof," I grunted.

He got up quickly and ran his hand through his hair. He only did that when…oh shit, my daydream.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, like in my day dream.

Edward came up to me, his eyes piercing my soul. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I-"

Then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Dammit, the daydream wasn't true.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Tanya asked me in a tired voice.

I cleared my throat. "I was just coming back from shopping with the girls." I looked at Edward. He stared right back. "Um, I was just leaving. It's late."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight," she replied in a sweet voice.

"Night," I said to her, walking towards the door. I heard Edward tell Tanya that he was going to walk me out, but I just wanted the opposite.

I made it to my car. I could feel Edward's presence behind me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened back there," Edward said after a minute of silence. My back was still turned.

I let out a shaky breath. "It's all right. Nothing came of it, so it's okay."

"Bella-"

"Goodbye Edward." I stated. I got in my car without giving him a second look.

* * *

**So....what do you think?**

**I really want a lot of reviews. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, especially for the last chapter. I just want to know what you think. PLEASE???**

**:(**

**Love you!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	9. Chapter 7

**Soooo...hi! How is everyone? How was everyone's Halloween? Mine was AWESOME! Sorry about the very very long delay. I'm such a horrible person. I had it finished like...Thursday? But CM was busy with NM (yay!) and then my internet was down all weekend (boo!)**

**Soo...did everyone go see New Moon? I DID! I LOVED IT! I'll talk more about it after you read!**

**Thank you to my lovely older sister and bffl CydrynaMarie for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Kiss and Make Up

**EPOV**

I watched Bella drive off. I had no idea what happened in the past 5 minutes. I tried replaying it in my head, but it didn't make sense. I knew that I regretted whatever the fuck just happened and it would put a strain on my friendship with Bella. She was my best friend. I could tell her things I couldn't tell anyone.

Sure, I had Tanya. Tanya was my best friend as much as she was my lover, but I couldn't tell her some of the things I could tell Bella, for instance stuff about Tanya. Was that bad though?

I sure hope not.

I solemnly walked back into the house and sat on the couch in a daze. Tanya came up behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

"You okay sweetheart?" she asked. I nodded. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No. I already ate," I mumbled.

She leaned over to look at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired," I lied. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok. I'm gonna eat something, then I'll join you," she said kissing my cheek lightly.

I grabbed my phone as I walked up the stairs. I laid down on the bed and texted Bella.

_Bella I'm sorry_

Then I erased that.

_We should talk._

I erased that.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

_Bella, I don't know what happened tonight, but I really need to talk to you._

I hit send and waited for her reply. I drummed my fingers on my thighs anxiously.

_Beep beep beep._

I quickly grabbed the phone next to me and flipped it open.

_I don't know either Edward._

I quickly typed my response.

_Will you meet for lunch tomorrow after you get out of school?_

I set my phone back down and began drumming my fingers again. I got up and began pacing. It was a little longer this time before she replied.

_We're talking now, why don't you just say what you have to say now?_

I sighed.

_Bella, I would rather talk to you face-to-face. It doesn't feel right. It's like breaking up with someone over text._

She immediately replied.

_Oh, so now we're breaking up? I was never informed we were dating ; )_

I laughed.

_Please, Bella. Just let me do it in person. It's more meaningful._

I closed my phone, waiting for her answer.

_Fine. Meet me outside the main entrance of the school by the bus stop at 12:30. I'll be out in front._

I smiled.

_See you there._

I shut my phone and lay down, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as I got into my car, I started to cry. I knew that this incident between Edward and I would make it definitely uncomfortable. What would I say to him the next time I saw him? Hey, thanks for the foot rub? Sorry about the lusty gaze I gave you and daydreaming about making out with you even though you're engaged? Yeah, right. That would totally screw up everything.

When I walked into the dorm stumbling with all the bags from shopping, my phone went off. I sighed and set them down and opened my phone.

_One new text_

_Edward_

_Bella, I don't know what happened tonight, but I really need to talk to you._

I sighed. I didn't know what to say, because I had no idea what happened either. I really didn't want to talk to him though. I needed my space and I didn't want to see him. I had no idea what to do.

So I just put the first thing that came to my mind.

_I don't know either Edward._

My phone beeped immediately.

_Will you meet for lunch tomorrow after you get out of school?_

Lunch? Tomorrow? I could make up an excuse. But, wait. If he had something to say, why didn't he just say it right then?

_We're talking now, why don't you just say what you have to say now?_

My phone beeped.

_Bella, I would rather talk to you face-to-face. It doesn't feel right. It's like breaking up with someone over text._

I giggled, typing a response without thinking, but hit send without thinking.

_Oh, so now we're breaking up? I was never informed we were dating ;)_

Shit. Oh well.

_Please, Bella. Just let me do it in person. It's more meaningful._

I sighed.

_Fine. Meet me outside the main entrance of the school by the bus stop at 12:30. I'll be out in front._

As usual, Edward gets what he wants.

_See you there._

I picked up my bags and walked up to my dorm room. I didn't feel like unpacking them and putting them away. I had had too much of a stressful day and was tired. Jessica wasn't there, so I lay in my bed, not bothering to change and cried myself to sleep, not looking forward to seeing Edward tomorrow.

I really don't understand what happened or why it happened, but I know that I was scared that somehow my feelings for Edward might change and that would be a bad thing. A very bad thing.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I looked at the clock. It was telling me I was 10 minutes late for class.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

I got up in a hurry, changing and fixing my hair quickly. I splashed some water on my face to get the redness out of my eyes from crying last night. I pushed the thoughts of seeing Edward today out of my mind. I needed to focus on class, but I knew it was going to be inevitable.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulders and rushed to class, which unluckily was on the other side of campus. I grabbed my bike, wobbled a bit, but sped off, as fast as a klutz could go I guess. I locked my bike and sped to my classroom. I stopped outside my class to gather myself before walking inside.

My teacher stopped talking, looked at me, then continued talking. I took my seat next to Erin, one of the girls at work.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hi. What are we doing?" I asked.

"Just lecture. We're doing chapter eight. I'll let you look over my notes when we're done." I smiled in thanks.

I was right. I couldn't concentrate. Edward was the only thing on my mind. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? I mean it wasn't like we actually did make out. Sure, Edward is attractive, and I'm a girl. It's normal for me to…think about what it would be like to kiss him…right?

But it's Edward. My best friend. We know everything about each other. I know he hates peas, will try everything once, and secretly watches chick flicks. He knows that I have a guilty pleasure for Sharpies (which he thinks is completely crazy), I also hate peas, and that I love ice cream mixed with brownie batter, which he tried and loves it too.

The guy's engaged. I couldn't do anything to ruin that.

"Bella," Erin said, nudging my arm. "Class is over."

"Huh? Oh." I gathered my books together and went off to the commons to get some lunch before I met Edward.

I looked up from eating my salad and saw Jessica sitting there with her own salad.

"Hey Bella!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I slept in and was late for class today."

Jessica laughed once. "What did Perry think about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care." I took a lazy bite of my salad.

Jessica gave me a worried look. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at my watch. "I gotta go. I'll catch ya later Jess."

"Okay…see ya," she said slowly.

I threw away my half-eaten salad and rode my bike towards the entrance of the school. I saw Edward leaning against his car with a mellow expression. I wasn't even 10 yards away when he turned around and saw me, giving me his famous smile.

"Hey," he greeted when I walked up to him.

"Hey," I replied, looking down at my feet.

"Are you done with your classes for today?" he asked. I nodded.

"Do you want a tour?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Well you should probably go park in the visitor's lot," I told him, squinting to get the sun out of my eyes.

He nodded. "And that's…where?"

"I'll go with you, just let me go lock my bike up. My dorm's right over there," I said, pointing to my dorm.

"Ok." I rode to my dorm, running through different things I could say to Edward. I never had to do that before.

I strode back to Edward's car, which he'd driven up in front of the building, surprising me. He was standing by the passenger door. I got in the car and drove up to a parking spot in the visitor's lot.

Edward shut off the engine. Both of us were silent and didn't get out.

"So, um," I started. "How 'bout that tour?"

"Let's go then," he replied.

We got out and faced the library.

I cleared my throat. "That's, um, the library."

"That's the um the library?" Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he couldn't be serious. I just ignored it. We continued walking towards the Pilot House.

"That's the Pilot House. That's the bookstore, the student lounge, information, etc. That's why it's by visitor's parking lot is here." Edward nodded in understanding. We continued to walk. "That's Buckley Center and the auditorium. That's where I have my Music Theory class."

"And how's that going?" he asked.

"It's going," I stated. "Across the street there is Howard Hall. That's where the gym, pool, etc. is." Edward nodded again. "And next to that is the Science Hall. I have my Chemistry and Sociology classes there."

"I never liked Chemistry," Edward admitted.

"I don't like it either. I don't understand what the relevancy it has with English." Edward chuckled. "Anyways. Over there is Waldschmidt Hall. That is where all the admissions, financial aid, all the fun stuff is done," I told him. Edward nodded understandingly. We walked straight. "That's Christie Hall, one of the boy's dorms and the International Student Services."

Edward chuckled. "I hope you don't spend too much time in there."

I laughed. "No. My dorm is coed anyway, so I have enough boys around me anyway." A scowl appeared on Edward's face. "Don't worry Edward; don't go all big brother on me."

"Well, I don't want anyone hurting my little sister!" I laughed and pushed him. We looked at each other for a beat before Edward said something.

"Bella, we should really talk."

I looked up. "And way over there is Kenna Hall. It's another co-ed dorm."

"Bella…come here." Edward found a bench and sat us down. "Bella. Bella, look at me." I swung my head up at him and looked up at him. "Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. It was out of line both as your boss and your friend."

"Really Edward? Do you think I'm more your employee more than your friend?"

"Of course not Bella, but fuck. I shouldn't have looked at you like that and thought of you like that."

"Edward it's…wait, back up, thought of me like what? What exactly happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Can we just drop this? We both said sorry."

"No Edward, you said you were sorry, I never said I was sorry."

"So you're not sorry?"

"For what? What did I do?"

Edward got up and ran his hands through his hair, looking like he was about to pull it out.

"God Bella, what did you do? Everything! Didn't you see what you were doing? Didn't you hear yourself?"

"No! I…never mind."

Edward walked up to me, his face inches away from mine. "What Bella? Tell me."

"I just sort of dazed out a little, that's all," I lied.

"Isabella, I know you're lying."

I let out a sharp breath. "Fine. I...I sorta, well; when you were…god this is so embarrassing. When you were rubbing my feet, I sorta daydreamed you…kissed me." Edward looked at me and started laughing. I shoved him back. "Edward, shut up, this isn't funny. You know this probably is what got us into this mess."

Edward stopped laughing slowly. "Bella, I'm sorry, really I am. I overreacted. We both did."

"Yeah. We were both stupid."

Edward's face was back at mine, only a few inches. "But hey, do you really want to kiss me? Because I am pretty kissable."

"Um, I…you…" I stuttered.

Oh god, was this seriously gonna happen? I wanted to pinch myself to see if he really was going to kiss me. Edward leaned in, his eyes looking deep into mine, asking for permission. I nodded. His face got closer. I inhaled as he came closer, so close I could almost taste him.

* * *

**So...what did you like it? Sorry for the cliffy. I'll def try to write more and update sooner. Don't hate me for it.**

**Anyways, about New Moon.**

**I won't say too much cuz some of you might not have seen it yet. But I must say it was like a million times better than Twilight. Props to Chris Weitz! The only thing about going to the movie was all the fucking fangirls. OMG.**

**They cheered. They screamed. They clapped. They screamed. They yelled. Oh wait I said that. Well it deserved more emphasis. It was a nightmare.**

**But I'll def go see it again when the New Moon craze dies down. When will that happen? Who knows. To me? Don't kill me, and if you agree or disagree on this, please tell me, I think the whole Twilight thing is overrated, like with all the fangirls, all the merch, media, gossip, everything.**

**I guess it doesn't really help either that I write fanfic for it...but idk. I get tired of hearing about Twilight and how hot the stars are. Sometimes I think some people only like Twilight for the people in the movie and not for the actual story, ya know?**

**Anyways, agree or disagree, no hatin'. I stand on my decision.**

**Remember, reviews make me happy!**

**Love you more than...Jacob loves Rosalie...well that's not much cuz they hate each other...hmm.**

**More than...Emmett loves making fun of Bella...**

**No more than that.**

**I GOT IT!**

**More than fangirls love screaming at Twi-Stars with no shirts**

**WOO!**

**Love you! (And you know it!)**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. Don't forget to review ;)**


	10. Note note note! Not that Important

**Hola mis amores! Yeah, prob didn't get that right. Idrc. **

**So. Sorry this isn't an update. (Don't report me please!)**

**I've got some news! It's very cool. So I've signed up for a writer's workshop thing. It's called Fictionista Workshop. You guys should totally sign up for it. It started today and lasts all month long. It's all about writing and stuff. It's awesome. They give you different stuff to write about and to submit. It's sort of like a one-shot contest, but it can be anything you want to write about, sort of. **

**Idk. But you should totally do it, writer or not. I'm so excited to do it!**

**Here's the website: http : / /www . fictionistaworkshop . com / (Yeah you kinda gotta take the spaces out. Stupid fanfic.**

**Anyways, yeah. So cool.**

**Sorry again this wasn't an update. I should be updating soon! And I think you'll love me or hate me for the next chapter. Was that a spoiler? Or an "oh come on!"**

**Anyways, leave me some love!**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in awhile, especially with that huge cliffy. I hate myself for that. I hope you don't hate me for the conclusion of the cliffy. Well, read on readers.**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Whatever else you celebrate  
**

**Thank you to my bb CydrynaMarie for looking over this chappie, even though she was busy.**

**And...this chapter was named after "Breathe In, Breathe Out" by Mat Kearney. Love that song. Brings you up when you're down.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Breathe In, Breathe Out

**EPOV**

"I...I sorta, well; when you were…god this is so embarrassing. When you were rubbing my feet, I sorta daydreamed you…kissed me." I looked at Bella. I couldn't think. The only thing I could think of to do was laugh. Hopefully that wouldn't make it more awkward. "Edward, shut up, this isn't funny. You know this probably is what got us into this mess."

I stopped laughing and faced her. "Bella, I'm sorry, really I am. I overreacted. We both did."

"Yeah. We were both stupid."

I looked at her seriously. "But hey, do you really want to kiss me? Because I am pretty kissable."

"Um, I…you…" she stuttered.

I stared into her eyes as I got closer. I looked into her chocolate orbs, asking her if it was okay. She simply nodded. I got closer, our lips barely touching. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but this kind of stuff happens between friends, right? We kiss, apologize, go back to being friends. Simple as that.

I leaned in closer, our lips almost meeting. I could feel her sweet breath on my tongue.

"Bella!"

Sweet motherfucker.

I pulled back, sighing, and sat back on the bench by Bella, sitting a respectable distance away from her.

"Bella!" I looked up to see who was calling her name. It was Bella's friend Jessica that invited me to her birthday party. I saw Bella glance at me from the corner of her eye, but I didn't dare meet her eye.

As Jessica got closer, I could see Bella putting on a poker face so she wouldn't be able to show the mixed emotions she was feeling of what just happened. Why does this kind of shit keep happening between us?

Bella got up to greet Jessica as she walked up to us.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Bella asked.

Jessica eyed me carefully. "Not much. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a little weird when you left."

Bella looked at me and pulled Jessica away, whispering to her.

"Okay, okay!" Jessica grumbled. She looked over at me and smiled. "So Edward…"

"So Jessica," I mimicked.

Jessica sat next to me and smiled again. "So Bella told me a while ago that she would talk to you about a job for me."

"Oh god," Bella mumbled.

"Um, well," I started. "Have you ever had a job before?"

"I was a waitress my junior and senior years of high school, and I was a junior executive assistant my freshman year in Howard Hall. And I wanted to be an RA next year, but then Bella got the job and McCarthy Music at the beginning of the year and I was like 'Bella get me a job too!' and she was like 'oh okay, but I'll have to talk to Edward, but I've only worked there a day, so idk'."

"It's McCarty," Bella mumbled. Jessica and I looked at her. That's when I'd noticed she was standing against a light post next to the bench. "It's McCarty Music Jessica, not _McCarthy_."

I cleared my throat. "Well, Jessica. I'll set up a formal interview with Emmett to see what he thinks."

Jessica squealed and hugged me. "Thank you Edward! Well, Bella has my number so whenever you want to set up that interview, call me."

"Sounds good."

"I have to go to class, but I'll see you later Bella! And I'll talk to you soon Edward!"

I waved to her as she walked away. I looked back up at Bella, who was staring in the opposite direction.

"She's nice," I offered.

"She's something," Bella mumbled. I chuckled and shook my head. Bella looked in my direction and smiled.

"Bella, come here," I said, holding out my hand. Bella looked away. "Please Bella?" She looked at me and I stuck my lower lip out. She didn't laugh, but she came and sat by me.

"Are we going to keep doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"This," she said, motioning between us. "We do something weird that almost screws up our friendship, we say sorry, then we do it again."

"Bella, I'm not going to lie to you, and please don't take this the wrong way, but you're a beautiful gi-, woman. I guess with you, sometimes, I put my hormones before my brain." She stared at me. "What?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah. I do." It's not weird to tell your best friend she's beautiful, right?

* * *

**BPOV**

Three little words. Do they mean anything? I'm not sure.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I do. Bella, I don't see why you have such low self-esteem. You have a lot going for you, you have friends that love you, you've got an exceptional personality, and no one can light a candle to you. The guy that snags you will be the luckiest guy in the world that I'm even jealous of him now." I felt the blush in my face heat my entire body. "Do you believe me now?" I nodded. "Good."

"So about earlier, can we just, forget about it and say we just got caught up in the moment?" I offered.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "So do you want to finish the rest of the tour?"

"Sure."

* * *

It was Tuesday and I had to work at 2:30, but my Music Theory had run over late. I could tell I was going to have a bad day because I had fallen off my bike twice on the way to my dorm, skinning my knees, but not caring about it because I was in such a rush.

When I got to my dorm, I couldn't find my keys and Jessica had class until 4:00. I looked for them everywhere, tearing apart the dorm room for ten minutes. I realized I was going to be late for work, so reached for my shorts I had changed out of, but my phone wasn't in them.

"Shit!"

I picked up my backpack and looked in the pockets for my phone, searching for my keys at the same time.

"Motherfucker!"

I threw my backpack on the floor and heard a knock on the door. I stomped towards it and threw the door open.

"What?" I snapped.

It was Danny. "Geez, what's your problem?" he said putting his hands defensively.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to find my keys and my phone. I'm late for work and I'm just so stre-"

Danny held up my keys. "I figured you might want these."

"Thank God. Where were they?"

"On the floor outside the front door." I grabbed them hastily. "And I think you might want this too." He held out my cell phone. I grabbed it and sighed. "Having a bad day Bella?"

"You have no idea. Thank you so much Danny."

"Well, I am always the hero," he said arrogantly. "So, you want to make it up to me?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Maybe later, but I'm late for work."

"I'll hold you to that Bella," Danny said, pointing his finger at me.

I laughed. "All right," I replied, closing the door on him.

Oh shit, I forgot about calling work. Stupid Danny and his stupid charm. I hit speed dial 6 and put it to my ear.

"McCarty Music, this is Erin, how can I help you?" Erin answered.

"Hey Erin, it's Bella. Can I talk to Edward?" I replied.

"Sure, hold on a sec."

The line went from Erin's voice to playing Buddy Holly by Weezer. I started singing along with it when I heard the line pick up.

"Thank you for holding this is Edward," Edward answered, but in a high-pitched voice.

"What the hell Edward?" I inquired.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you're a dumbass. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going be late. My class got out late and I lost my phone and keys, but I'm walking out the door now."

"If you lost your phone, how are you calling me now?" he asked in his normal voice.

"I found it you idiot, but I wanted to call you to tell you that I'm going to be late."

"So you found your phone and you're on your way, but you're going to be late?" he mocked.

"Oh my god, YES Edward!" I yelled.

"Geez, no need to be hasty Bells. Do you need to stay home because your Aunty Flo came to visit this week?"

"Shut up! I'm just…I'm on my way. I'll be there in a little bit." I shouted and hung up the phone.

I ran out the door, to my car. I slammed the door, shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, but nothing happened.

"No…no, no, no, NO!" I moaned. I beat the steering wheel. "Please start, PLEASE!" I turned the ignition again. Nothing. "What the hell have I ever done to you? I've been good to you! Changed the oil, put gas in when I needed to, and washed you! Please baby, start!" I turned the ignition again and it started. "HA! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I backed up fastly and heard a honk behind me. I saw a car stop quickly behind me, almost hitting me.

"My bad," I whispered.

I got to work 20 minutes late. I would have been 15 minutes late, but there was so much fucking traffic.

I walked in and saw Edward standing at the entrance with his arms crossed, looking really pissed.

"20 minutes late Isabella. I am really disappointed."

I brushed past him, rushing towards the break room. "It's not my fault!" I could feel Edward behind me. I shoved open the back room doors, not leaving them open for Edward.

I rushed into the break room, heading towards the lockers, but I tripped over a chair on my course, tripping, and falling on my hands and knees

"Ouch! Motherfucking cocksucker!" I screamed.

My bag immediately fell to the floor as I collapsed into the offending chair. Edward stood in the doorway, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up you asshole!" I snarled at him.

"Now I _know_ your aunt is visiting," he chuckled. He was half-right. _She_ would be visiting in a couple weeks, so I was PMSing.

I grabbed a plastic cup that was sitting on the table and chucked it at him.

"Geez Bella, what's with the hate?"

"You're such a dick sometimes," I mumbled.

Edward sat across from me and gave me a half smile. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm only teasing. I can't help it if you're an easy target." I scowled at him. Edward sighed. "Okay, I really am sorry. Forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess. I suppose you can't help it since you think of me as your sister."

Edward laughed. "Yeah, that's it. Well, go ahead and get your stuff and get on register. Erin wants to take her lunch." I nodded as Edward got up. "And Bella? I really am sorry. If it hurts your feelings, I'll lay off."

"It's all right. I don't mind that much."

Edward smiled and winked, then walked out. I sighed and sat there for a few moments, then realized I had to clock in.

"Shit!" I whisper-yelled. I ran around the break room, grabbing my nametag, my pen, and a radio. I got up to the register and traded with Erin. I could tell my bad luck wasn't going to go away.

It was finally time for my lunch break and to summarize from the time I walked in until now, I sliced my finger open on a cardboard box, we were busy, so half of the customers I rang out weren't the patient as most, and I ran out of five dollar bills in the middle of a transaction so Nate, one of the supervisors, had to get me change, while the customers and the five behind him waited. I called for another cashier, but everyone seemed to be busy. Erin had gone home and so had some of the midday shifters. So it was just me, Nate, Alex, and Edward.

It seemed like I had been working with Edward a lot lately, not that I minded or anything.

I got back to the break room after Alex came up to run register for me. I put my butternut squash Lean Cuisine in the microwave and sat down, knocking my head on the table.

"Ow," I mumbled. I was way stressed out because of finals in a few weeks. Plus Thanksgiving was less than a month away and I still needed to ask for it off to go down to Jacksonville to spend it with my mom and stepdad, Phil. Phil is a minor league baseball player. He's not very good, but my mom loves him anyway and would follow him anywhere. That's why I stayed with my dad when they split. I was just a baby.

The microwave beeped. I got up to get my food out of the microwave. I reached into the microwave and grabbed the tray, but it was way too hot for my liking, so I dropped it on the floor, spilling it everywhere.

"UHH! DAMMIT!" I felt tears sting my eyes. That's another thing I didn't like about myself. I cried when I was angry. It made me look like a little whiny crybaby. I cleaned the food off the floor, then sat down and put my head in my arms, banging my head on the table. "Fuck. My. Life. Fuck. My. Life." I repeated with every head bang.

"You know if you do that, you'll get brain damage." I heard a voice say.

"I don't care anymore. Today is the worst day of my life and I wouldn't care if I got struck by lightning or got run over by a stampede of angry animals."

Edward laughed. "Stampede of angry animals? Come on Bella, you gotta be more original than that. How about murdered by a serial killer or drown in a river of leeches and eels or…"

I looked up. "Fine! Whatever Edward. I just want today to be over with." I started banging my head again. "Fuck. My. Life."

Edward pulled my shoulders up so I was sitting up and sat next to me.

"Tell you what; why don't you go home, go study for your finals maybe. I shouldn't have given you so many hours since you have them in a few weeks."

"It's okay Edward, I'll be fine. I just need a break. I'll be fine after my lunch," I reassured him.

"No, no. Go home. As your boss, I'm telling you you're unable to work right now. You're…in a dysfunctional state right now." My mouth stood wide open. I can't believe he just said that, so I slapped his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You just called me dysfunctional!" I yelled.

"No…no. I said you were in a dysfunctional _state_. There's a difference Bella. Being dysfunctional is…kinda permanent. You're just, well, in a dysfunctional mood."

"What?"

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Forget everything I said before. You're just not in the working mood today." I stared at him. "What?"

"I just can't believe you called me dysfunctional. That's like calling me a retard!"

Edward's eyes went wide. "What? No! Bella, you're not…"

"You said I could go home? Well I'm going," I firmly stated. I was pissed. I took my radio off exchanged my headset, nametag, and pen for my purse and coat in my locker. I could feel Edward's eyes on my as I walked around the break room with my things. I clocked out on the computer and marched out, not letting anyone, including my coworkers, stop me.

* * *

**EPOV**

Fuck _my_ life. I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. I was really just trying to come up with an excuse to let her go home. Emmett told me the other day that when Bella and I are at work, to treat her the same as the other employees. I didn't just want to just let her go home because she was having a bad day. I couldn't say that. I had to say something like, "she wasn't in the state to work, so I sent her home." Fuck, why couldn't I say that? I'm just always fucking things up between Bella and me.

When it finally was 9:00, well 8:58, I locked the doors. I saw a lady coming in, but I told her we were closed. We argued about her watch saying 8:58, but I said ours said 9:00 and it was time to close. Oh well, she can just come back tomorrow.

Nate came up behind me. "Man, Ed, why are you being such a jerk tonight?"

I turned around. "Watch it Nate, remember who your boss is." He rolled his eyes and walked off. I walked towards the register to take the last register drawer to be counted. I slammed the register shut and walked to the office to count it. I faintly heard, "wonder what his problem is."

I pushed the button on my radio. "If you guys want to get out of here quickly I suggest you start cleaning up the store." I let go of the button and sped-count the money and recorded the numbers. I was done within 5 minutes. After putting the money in the safe, I took my radio and nametag off and put my coat on.

"Go get your shit," I shouted. Alex and Nate walked to the back, giving me curious looks on the way. "Idiots."

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into my dorm room. I couldn't believe I reacted like that to Edward. It wasn't that big of a deal. I knew he was just trying to get the right words. I was just having a bad day. I looked over at Jessica sitting on her bed. She was packing a small bag.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I…am going out with Zach and staying at his place tonight," she replied. I nodded before flopping down on my bed. "Hey are you okay? You've been kind of out of it the past couple of days."

"Yeah. I had a really bad day today. Lost keys, lost phone, angry customers, the works. Plus I had a fight with Edward, so he thinks I'm mad at him."

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe you should call him."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna go shower first, loosen some of this tension off me."

Jessica nodded. "K, well I'm gonna go. I hope you feel better Bells. I'll see you tomorrow. I should be back in the afternoon. We're going shopping." Jessica came up and hugged me. "It'll be okay Bella. We all have bad days."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," I mumbled as she walked out the door. I sat on my bed for a little bit longer, then trudged into the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and stripped off my clothes. I stood under the hot water, feeling the stiffness in my back and neck slip away. Before the water got cold, I washed myself.

I got out, dried off, and brushed my hair. I dressed in some comfy sweats and an old t-shirt and laid down in bed. I suddenly started to cry. I didn't know where it came from. Apparently the shower didn't work. I remember my dad telling me that it's okay to cry and to not let anyone tell me different. After I ran out of tears, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to a knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and it was 9:40. My eyes felt dry and swollen.

I sat up slowly, trying not to make my head spin. The person at the door knocked again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumbled. I opened the door. I stood back, surprised to the person standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come by and apologize," he said. "I couldn't leave things the way they were."

"How did you find my room?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Well, I remembered where your dorm was. I saw Jayme walking out, so I asked her where your room was." I lifted my head once, showing understanding, then yawned. "I'm sorry, I should come by later. You were sleeping." It came out as a statement instead of a question.

"No, no, it's okay Edward, come on in," I said. He followed me in as I shut the door. I thought about what it must have looked like if someone saw in the hallway. An unknown guy coming into Bella Swan's dorm room…who is that and what are they doing in there? I mentally slapped myself. _No, stop it Bella, don't think that. Bad Bella._

"So, um…" I started. "You wanna take your coat off?"

"Oh, sure," he said. I took his coat and hung it on the back of my chair. I sat down on the edge of my bed. Edward followed and sat in the chair.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for what I said back…" he started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Don't apologize Edward. I'm the one who's sorry. I overreacted. I was having a really bad day and I took it out on you. I know that you were just trying to find the right words or whatever and didn't mean what you said. I know I'm not mentally dysfunctional or whatever you said."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. You're not. You're perfect." He said the last part with a straight face.

I raised my eyebrow. "Perfect? Psh, right…"

"Well, aside from the fact that you're a klutz, I don't think there's anything not right about you." I blushed.

"Thanks, I guess."

We were quiet for a minute.

"So did you get your studying done?" he asked. I felt so awkward. We were making small talk.

"No. I came back and showered, then slept until you came a'knockin'." I said, lying about crying.

"Again, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Edward, it's okay. Stop apologizing for everything…it gets annoying." He nodded. "So, um. I kind of need some time off for Thanksgiving so I can go down to my mom's.

"When?"

"The 25th to the 30th."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." There was another pause. "So, where's Jessica?"

"Boyfriend's. She's staying overnight." I rolled my eyes. Edward nodded.

It was like this for the next 10 minutes. Awkward small talk.

"I should probably go. Tanya's probably wondering where I am," he said getting up.

"No," I said too quickly. Edward's eyes flashed to mine. "I mean, no. Look, I'm sorry for today. I know I keep saying that, but everything was my fault. I was just having a really bad day."

"Bella," he began.

"No, no, let me finish. So many things went wrong today. I haven't had a day like that in a long time. Everything was just…I don't know. I felt like I was having bad luck the whole day. I was late getting out of class, which was horrible anyway because my teacher was a bitch the whole time. Then I fell off my bike twice. When I got back to my dorm, I lost my keys and phone, which I told you. And then the thing at work…"

Edward nodded lowly with his lips pressed. "Yeah…I know. And I'm sor-"

"What did I tell you about apologizing?" Edward sighed and nodded once. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say next. Right when I was about to, I let out a big yawn.

Edward breathed out a laugh. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to leave."

He smirked. "All right, well how about a game of 20 questions." I smiled.

10 questions into it, we were both laying on my bed, facing each other.

"I got one for you," I started. "If you could spend one day with someone, alive or not, who would it be?"

"That's a toughie. I think my grandmother."

"Why's that?" I asked sleepily.

"Well, she's the one who taught me to play piano and how to sing. I started when I was 5. She was extremely talented at both of those."

"Is she still alive?"

Edward looked down. "No. She died when I was 16. I'd taught myself guitar when I was 13 and I played sax in high school."

"I still can't believe that no one else knows about the singing and saxophone. Tanya doesn't even know about the saxophone? I mean, didn't you know each other when you were kids?"

"Yeah, but she went away to an all girls school after middle school. I guess I'm just modest." I sighed and closed my eyes. "My turn. You've never really told me why you are a vegetarian."

I took a deep breath and let it out. Here we go. The same old speech.

"Well, my mom's sister in Kansas is a pig farmer. I love it there, even though everyone else will tell you it's all just flat, in the middle of nowhere, farmland. But I love it. I've gone there with my mom a whole bunch of times since I was a kid, every time she missed my aunt or when we had family reunions. I remember the time I ran one of the small tractors into my mom's car. It was okay, don't worry. We have it on tape too. It's pretty funny. But the thing is, I've only gone into the pig shelters once. I can barely stand it. Before you ask, it's not because it smells. It's the conditions that the pigs are in. And I didn't want to get attached. I am a big animal lover and have since I was a kid.

"When I was a kid, my cousin Kenny, my aunt's son, used to tease me about not going in there. He said that it was good that I didn't go in there because I wouldn't want to know that one of them might be my breakfast or on my BLT. I thought more and more about it and when I was old enough to make my own decisions, I became a vegetarian."

I looked at Edward. He looked tired, but like he was still listening. He answered the question after all.

"So I read up a little more about it. I learned that they cut the pig's tails off so they won't bite at them. And their stalls are so small that they can't even turn around. The piglets, when they are born, are taken away from their mother pretty much right away. It's really sad. I looked up stuff on other animals and was grossed out. Did you know that when baby chicks are born, that if it's a male chick, they put it in a grinder while it's still alive? How humane is that? I mean come on!" I practically yelled the last part, making Edward laugh. I could tell he was tired though. "Maybe I should let you read my thesis when I write it next year instead of telling you all about it right now. We're both tired."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. His eyes were starting to close. I knew he wasn't leaving tonight. I wouldn't let him anyway. He would probably doze off at the wheel and crash. I laid my head onto his chest and sighed. Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered.

"Night Bells," he replied.

Best night of my life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I just gotta say though, gotta go on a rant. My lil sis knows what I'm talkin' about.**

**All I'm gonna say is FUCK BOYS**

**If you want to know more, just ask.**

**Good night and happy new year!**

**Reviews make me happy! And get Bella and Edward closer!  
**

**LauraJaeXO**


	12. Short and sweet

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but hey! Give me a break! I just update, what, like what, yesterday? **

**Anywho, I got this from CM. It's this website where you can ask me questions. It's fucktastic! **

**So here's my prof website: **http : // www (dot) formspring (dot) me / laurajaexo

**You just gotta take all the spaces out and change the dots to...yeah, you know.**

**So go there, ask me what my favorite color is or my favorite band or if I've ever eaten those clovers that grow in grass (which yes in fact I have...they taste minty fresh!)**

**Love you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Laura  
**


	13. Chapter 9

**HI! *waves***

**Sorry about the delay. RL was sorta kicking me in the ass the past three months with school and work. I'm not gonna say anymore lame excuses.**

**Hope you all had a nice New Years, Valentine's Day...um...St. Patrick's Day...idk. I missed you guys :(**

**Tysm to my lil sis Grey's Lover 4ever for betaing this. CM is taking a little break from FF so my sis is betaing for me. But she'll be back real soon.**

**I won't say anymore cuz I want you to read.**

**The chapter is a line in "After The Last Midtown Show" by The Academy Is. I heart them! Who else hearts them? *raises hand* GL4E: *jumps up and down while raising hand*****

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Is This Coincidence or a Sign?

I woke up, feeling a warm breath hitting my face. I felt warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's sleeping face close to mine. I smiled at how innocent and peaceful he looked.

I noticed a strand of hair in his face and pushed it out of his eyes. Edward smiled slightly.

"Good morning love," he mumbled. Love? Edward's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought…"

I shook my head and sat up. "No, no, it's okay."

He sat up across from me. We were silent for a moment.

"You know you snore," he told me with a smirk, breaking our silence.

I hit him, almost pushing him off the bed.

"Shut up! I do not!"

"Yes you do! It's not loud or anything. It's cute." I hid my face and blushed. "You talk in your sleep too."

"Oh geez, what did I say?"

Edward looked thoughtful. "Nothing too embarrassing. Something about getting a rifle away from Muriel's cat. You also said something about two sticks of butter. And you talked about your dad too."

I laid back down, groaning into my hands.

"Oh, and you were right about that whole 'laying weird' thing. I almost fell off the bed like three times last night!" I sighed loudly. "No, no, it's okay Bella. We all have our little quirks, well, except for me," he said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god Edward, you do so have flaws."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he challenged.

I sat up in his face. "Let's see. Your taste in music. Your ridiculous questions when we play our game. Your taste in music. The fact that you eat ketchup on your eggs, which totally grosses me out. Your taste in music."

"Oh, so I have a bad taste in music?" he asked sarcastically.

"How did you guess?"

"Anything else?

"Yeah! I hate it when you get on my back about my secret!" I yelled without thinking. My eyes went wide when I realized when I realized what I'd said. "Oh shit, sorry Edward, I didn't mean to say that."

Edward looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Bella…I'm sorry if you feel like I'm pestering you about that. But you know you can trust me, right? I'll never judge you or talk down to you, you know that, right?"

I started to tear up and nodded. "I know Edward. It's just that…my secret isn't like a silly normal one like I secretly lust over Bill Clinton or something like that," I whispered, laughing slightly. Edward smiled.

Edward sat closer and put his hands on mine. "I've told you before Bella, you can tell me anything. Well, except for all that girl stuff that's meant for your girlfriends, but you get the point." I choked out a laugh. Edward put his hand on my cheek. "What is it Bella? Tell me."

I decided I was ready to tell him. I knew I could fully trust him. I looked up into his honest eyes; they were like two shining emeralds that pulled me in. They told me that I could tell him. They told me that he wouldn't judge or tell me I was stupid.

I let out a shaky breath and began my story.

"When I lived in Phoenix, I had a stalker," I whispered out shakily. I didn't dare look at Edward's eyes. There was a part of me that was still scared of his reaction. I continued though, "When I worked at my other job in Phoenix there was this guy, James, who would come in every day. It wasn't really all that bad at first. He seemed like a nice guy. I would talk to him about harmless things. Then after a few weeks, we started to flirt a little, but it was nothing. I knew you shouldn't flirt with a guy you don't like, and I could tell he liked me, but I didn't want to lead him on.

"Mike, you probably remember him from my birthday. He worked with me down there, his parents owned the store. Anyway, he got kind of pissed. He might've been jealous too, but that's really not the point." I cleared my throat. "Um…well then, I'm not sure how, but James somehow got my phone number and started to call me in the middle of the night. His girlfriend had broken up with him. I sympathized with him at first, but after about a month, I'd had enough. I mean, after a month, aren't you supposed to be over your ex?" I asked rhetorically. "After that, the phone calls continued, still during the night and it was pissing my parents off. I told James, as nicely as I could, to not call me in the middle of the night because of my parents. He told me he would stop.

"He still came in the store, no matter how much it pissed off Mike. Well, one day, he asked me out and I'm one of those people who can't say no. We went out on a simple date, dinner, movie, whatever. It was fun, but it was more like two friends hanging out. At the end of the night, he tried to kiss me. I stopped him and told him it would be better if we stayed friends because I just didn't see him that way. He got really pissed and didn't speak to me for weeks. A part of me was actually relieved."

I finally looked up at Edward. His jaw was clenched, but there was a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Keep going," he urged softly.

I wiped a tear that ran down my cheek and nodded.

"James came back in the store to apologize. I, of course, forgave him, but he tried to kiss me again and feel me up. Mike saw and pushed James away from me and punched him. I got scared and backed away. James probably assumed that Mike and I were together because he got mad and yelled at me, telling me I was a dirty whore." I choked on a sob. Edward pulled me into a hug, trying to soothe me. My tears now fell freely onto his shirt.

I pulled back and wiped the trail of tears off my face.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to," he told me.

"It's okay. When I talk about it, I get one step further to closure." Edward slowly nodded. "After James was done yelling at me, he walked out, screaming and throwing things, basically destroying our store. James still came to visit, but if Mike was there, he would throw him out. He started to call again too. I never answered though. I knew it was him.

"James was persistent. He kept calling at the same time; always 1:03 in the morning. He would leave messages, telling me about how much he loves my body and what he would do to me. He went into detail too, which upset my parents almost as much as me. And we could never trace back the calls because we figured out it was a payphone. I had no idea how I was going to get rid of him.

"One night, my mom stayed up with me for when he called. She answered the phone, basically telling him what a pervert he was, to stop calling here, and to stay away from me. She can be intimidating when she needs to be. After that, the phone calls stopped, but James didn't. He was very perseverant."

I stopped, thinking about that night. I laid my head in my knees and sobbed. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Shh…What is it Bella? What happened?" he asked in a soft, soothing voice while running his hand through my hair.

"He came to my house." I felt Edward's body tense. "It was 1:03. I heard something being thrown at my window. I didn't want to look out the window, but I did. It was James. He was throwing rocks at my window. To this day, I don't even want to think about how he knew where my room was. Thankfully, he didn't see me. I ran to my mom and Phil's room and told them James was outside. My mom called the police and Phil got his shotgun." I laughed slightly. "He held James at gunpoint until the cops came. My mom and I watched James get put into a police car through the window. I haven't seen him since then."

I sighed, a sob catching in my throat. "Is that why you moved here?" Edward asked. I pulled away from him and nodded.

"Yes. Everyone kept trying to talk me into pressing charges but I didn't want to. I just wanted to get away from him and everything that happened. It was just a coincidence that my school had a great English Lit program." Then I remembered something. "Do you remember on my first day, that first customer you made me help?" Edward nodded. "Well, the reason I was scared was because he looked so much like James that I thought it was him. I thought he had come and found me." I choked on a sob again. Edward drew me into his arms again and hugged me tightly.

"Bella, I'm sorry that happened to you. If I ever meet this James guy, you have no idea how badly I'll fuck up his life." I laughed.

"I'm sure you will Edward."

He pushed me back and looked me deep in the eyes. "Bella, I'm serious. What he did to you was horrible. It takes a sick person to do something like that. If he ever shows up, I want to make him pay."

* * *

**EPOV  
**  
As I listened to Bella's story about James, I wanted to punch something, letting my anger for James out on an inanimate object, but I knew that wouldn't do any good. I had to be there for Bella as she told me about her experience with that bastard. I calmed myself and continued to listen. Then she told me about her first day and it all made sense. She was nervous because of James. And the customer; he looked like James. That's why. I felt guilty. I knew I shouldn't and it wasn't my fault, but I still did.

"Bella, I'm sorry that happened to you. If I ever meet this James guy, you have no idea how badly I'll fuck up his life."

"I'm sure you will Edward."

I held Bella back and looked into her eyes. "Bella, I'm serious. What he did to you was horrible. It takes a sick person to do something like that. If he ever shows up, I want to make him pay."

Bella looked at me seriously. "Edward you don't always need to protect me. I can protect myself. You're not always going to be there to save me."

"Bella, I will be there when I can. I need to protect you."

"From what Edward?" I opened my mouth and shut it. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Before I could even say anything, the door opened. It was Jessica.

"Hey guys…" she said. "What's going on?" she asked, looking back and forth between us, then at our hands. I removed my hands from Bella's quickly and moved back.

I cleared my throat. "Hi Jessica. Nice to see you again."

"You too Edward. Bella, are you okay?"

Bella nodded and looked at me. The look she gave me told me that she was ready to tell Jessica.

"Well, I'd better be leaving. Tanya's probably wondering where I am," I said, standing up, before saying goodbye to them both.

I walked out to my car in the visitor's lot, seeing that I had a ticket on my windshield.

"Motherfucker," I mumbled under my breath. I decided I would deal with it later. I threw it in the console and looked at my phone. It was 9:00. I know Tanya was already at school. I looked at my phone and saw I had 10 missed calls, 4 new voicemails, and 5 text messages, probably all from Tanya. I drove straight home to get ready for my day off. I decided I would meet Tanya for lunch, but I didn't know what else to do with my time.

11:30 finally rolled around, so I headed off to Tanya's school. I didn't call ahead because I wanted to surprise her, especially after probably scaring her by not coming home last night.

I pulled up and walked in. The secretary knew my name, and unfortunately gave me her biggest, flirtatious smile.

"Hi Edward," she said in a seductive voice.

"Hi," I said slowly. "I'm just going to go." I pointed towards the direction of Tanya's classroom.

"Alright," she replied, winking at me. This made me roll my eyes. I hated it when women did this to me. Can't they see that I'm already with someone?

I made it to Tanya's room. She was sitting at her desk while her students were sitting at their desks quietly doing their work. I smiled and waited at the entrance of her classroom until she dismissed her students for lunch. I watched Tanya intently, until a voice startled me.

"Edward?" I turned around to look at Irina.

"Geez Irina, you scared the shit out of me," I whispered.

She slapped my shoulder. "Don't use grown-up words here Edward, otherwise I'll have to put you in time-out."

I laughed quietly. "Oh no, I'm scared."

She laughed sarcastically. "Where were you last night asshole? Tanya was calling me every 10 minutes telling me she still hadn't heard from you! Please tell me you weren't with a hooker."

"I wasn't with a hooker. Cross my heart," I said, putting an X over my heart.

"Good." Irina slapped me again. "You're still an asshole. Where were you anyway?"

"I was…" I had to think quickly. I couldn't say I was at Bella's. That would look even worse than sleeping with a prostitute. "I was with Emmett." Good one. I mentally patted my back.

"Emmett? Why where you with Emmett?" she asked. I could tell she didn't believe me.

"He and Rose had a fight, so he needed someone to talk to and…wait, why the hell am I explaining this to you? I don't have to answer to you," I told her.

"You answer to my sister, you answer to me," she retorted.

I laughed, "I don't think so missy."

We stared at each other. "Fine. But if you break her heart, I'll break your face."

"Yeah, yeah. You tell that to me all the time Irina, but we both know it's not true."

Irina made a face, and then looked up at the clock. I assumed it was time to go get the kids from Tanya; and time for me to do some explaining.

After a couple minutes of standing, I watched Irina bring the kids out one by one, some of them waving at me. I smiled and waved back. I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone; it was Tanya.

I pushed send on my phone and put it up to my ear. "Marco," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Edward! Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried about you!" Tanya yelled into the phone.

"Marco," I said again.

"What the hell Edward? Answer me!"

I walked into her room and saw her pacing frantically.

"Marco," I repeated.

Tanya threw up her hands in frustration and sighed. "Polo."

As soon as I was close enough, I pushed end on my phone and walked up behind her.

"Marco."

Tanya turned around quickly, dropping her phone in the process.

"Polo," she replied before jumping into my arms. "Edward!" I stumbled backwards.

Tanya pulled away from me and her expression changed from shocked to extremely pissed.

"You son of a bitch," she exclaimed, slapping my arm. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Ow! What's up with people hitting me today?" I exclaimed rubbing my arm.

Tanya continued, rushing her words together. "You didn't call me, text me, nothing! I stayed up all night, worried sick you were in a ditch in the middle of nowhere bleeding to death, and no one was there to help you or someone…" I put my hand on her mouth before she could finish.

"Tanya, calm down. I'm fine."

"Well, I can see that now," she replied sarcastically. She collapsed into her chair and folded her arms. I knelt in front of her, took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was at Emmett's. He needed to talk about some stuff, and we were up late, so I stayed there. I'm sorry I worried you. That was never my intention." Tanya smiled forgivingly.

I felt really bad for lying to her, but I didn't want to get hell for not calling AND her knowing I stayed with Bella, even though nothing happened.

* * *

**BPOV  
**  
I was sitting in my Advanced Writing class next to Jessica. An hour ago, I had told her about James. She wasn't upset that I hadn't told her until now. Surprisingly, she understood, calming my fears. I was afraid she would stomp around the room, asking me why I was just now telling her and how I could confide in Jasper and Edward, but not her. She understood though, and that made everything a lot easier. We made eye contact and smiled at each other.

Another 15 minutes, I thought to myself. Another 15 minutes until I can go back to my room and sleep. Sleeping in the same bed as Edward wasn't very comfortable. If he thought I moved around a lot, he should know he kicks in his sleep. I bet Tanya knows that. Shit. I forgot about her. I hope everything went okay with them.

Class was finally dismissed. Jessica went to the dining hall to meet Lauren for lunch; well Jessica would be the only one eating. I went back to our dorm and laid down before I had to work at 4:00. I dropped my backpack on the floor and fell onto the bed.

"Bed sweet bed," I whispered. I set an alarm on my phone for 3:00 and got comfortable.

After 15 minutes, in which I almost fell asleep, my phone rang.

"Dammit," I mumbled into my pillow. I looked at the caller ID. Surprisingly, it was my mom. "Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Bella dear! How are you?" my mother asked in a cheerful voice.

"Fine Mom. You?" I didn't want to tell her I was sleeping because we talked very rarely and I didn't want her to have to call me back.

"Oh I'm very well dear. Look, I wanted to ask you if you asked for the days off for Thanksgiving."

I sat up on my bed. "Yeah I did. My boss was actually okay with it, especially the day after Thanksgiving."

"That's nice of him. I should speak to him and thank him myself. Where are you anyway dear?" I loved my mom. She was so cheerful and positive all of the time. I don't think anything bothered her.

"I'm in my dorm room, just resting, before I have to work," I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I'll just let you go."

"No! No Mom, it's fine. I never get to talk to you anyway." I smiled. "So how are you? How's Phil?"

"We're doing well. Phil is on break right now, you probably already knew that though. We're thinking of going on a vacation, maybe a visit to the east coast to visit your grandmother and grandfather."

"That sounds nice." I hadn't seen my grandparents since my dad's funeral a couple years ago. I wasn't all that close to my grandfather, but I was really close to my grandma when I was a little girl. I would see them every Christmas and Thanksgiving when we all got together. It was nice that my mom came back up to Forks, even though that's a big part of the reason she left.

"Well Bella, I'm going to let you go rest. We'll talk about details later."

I smiled. "Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too my Bella," she said in a soothing voice. We said our goodbyes and I closed my eyes. Before I knew it, it was 3:00. I got up slowly and got ready for work. Tonight was going to be one of the rare nights that I wouldn't be close to Edward. It's not like I have to be around him 24/7 or anything.

* * *

**EPOV  
**  
I was on the phone with Emmett, trying to explain to him that I lied to Tanya about being with Bella last night. But somehow I had to lie to him about being with Bella, because I was her boss, and that would get both of us in BIG trouble.

"So you lied to Tanya huh? How bad?" Emmett asked.

"Well I kind of told her I was with you, at your place last night," I answered meekly.

"Oh man Eddie, you weren't home last night? Where were you? Did you get drunk and go home with some chick from the bar? Was it one of those things where you have to fuck another person before you fuck the same person for the rest of your life?" I cringed at that thought.

Now I was lying to him. It's true what they say about how one lie turns into another. Where was I? Come on Edward, think…

"Um…something like that."

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"Oh Eddie, you're in trouble!" Emmett bantered.

"Emmett, nothing like that happened. It was more like I went to a bar…and…I got drunk. And I told you about what happened the last time I got drunk. I didn't want Tanya seeing me like that, so I stayed at a hotel for the night." I mentally patted myself on the back. Emmett was silent. I didn't know if he was confused or if he didn't believe me.

"Are you sure if that's the truth or half-truth? You didn't hook up with anyone? Hmm?" Emmett said, trying to lead me on.

"No Emmett, nothing happened last night." And that was the God honest truth.

"Okay Edward, I'll cover for you if anyone asks. You have my permission." Oh god, now I felt horrible. I just needed to tell huge lies to my parents and Alice, then the whole family tree will be covered!

"Thanks Em. I owe ya."

"You bet your ass you do. You're closing for me tonight."

My mood totally changed. "What? Emmett, I have plans with Tanya tonight."

"Chill cuz. Besides, I'm closing with your sister from another mother, so I can tell her all about your drinking binges."

"Emmett, don't you dare," I said harshly.

"Geez bro, what's gotten into you? HA, more like who have you gotten into?" Emmett started to crack up, but my anger grew.

"Emmett, I told you…" I started.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing happened. Gotcha. Anyways, I've gotta go. I need to make me a snack before I head off to work."

We said our goodbyes and I waited for Tanya to get home.

* * *

**Well???**

**What did you think? **

**Did I lose any of you? I sure hope not.**

**Please PLEASE R&R. I really want to know what you're thinking of this so far. It's not about the numbers, but what you say. Do I have to get on my knees and beg?**

**Btw, chapter 10 is halfway done, so the next update shouldn't be as long. **

**Sorry again.**

**Love you always,**

**LauraJaeXO  
**


	14. Just an FYI

**I know, I know. I hate these too. But just to let ya'll know who aren't subscribed to me as an author alert that I just posted an alternate scene to chapter 9. You'll wanna read it!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	15. Chapter 10

**K so here's the next chapter...and it didn't take me 3 months...yay!**

**Did everyone see the final Eclipse trailer? It was fucking awesome! Omg I watched it like a million times! Okay, it was more like 3. I wanted to finish this.**

**Thank you to the lovely darkest-terror for betaing this for me! Check out our story Twilight Sundae on my profile if you haven't already! It's yummy.  
**

**Anywho, I'll get down to it. This was named after "I Don't Want To Want To" by Leslie Roy. She's awesome. You should check her out.**

**Special surprise at the end!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: I Don't Want To Want You

**BPOV**

I was closing with Emmett tonight. I liked working with him because I got to see the other side of him that was professional and serious about his job, unlike the big goofy kid I see outside of McCarty, who unfortunately had a series of nicknames for me. It varied each day which nickname he used, but at work it was always "Bella" or "Isabella," which he secretly took satisfaction at the fact I hate people calling me by my full name.

I got to work at 3:55, so I would actually be on time today, unlike yesterday. Hopefully no one noticed or would bring up the hell of a day I had. I really didn't need a recap, especially after spilling my guts to both Edward _and_ Jessica today.

Edward.

I'm glad I could put my trust in Edward. I was relieved that he didn't freak out too much about James, unless he was hiding it. But what did he mean about protecting me? What does he need to protect me from? James? Other guys that could potentially do what James did? Him?

I realized I'd been standing in the break room for 10 minutes, busy thinking over all of this, when I should really be working.

"Shit," I whisper-yelled. I gathered my stuff, clocked in, and rushed off towards the front part of the store.

While walking through the door to the back room, Emmett rushed in, making me run into his bulky body.

"Bella!" he shouted.

I winced and put my hand to my ear. "I'm right here Emmett."

"Sorry. But you need to get out there. We've been crazy busy today," he said quickly, his pitch thankfully lower.

"Okay. Sorry for the tardiness."

Emmett patted my shoulder. "It's okay. But next time, Isabella, you'll be hearing from the big man."

"Who?" I asked curiously as we walked out.

"My father of course!"

My eyes went wide. "R-really?"

Emmett snorted. "Of course not Bella. Here, we just sit down and basically tell you to stop being late. My dad doesn't like wasting paper on employees when they do something wrong."

"Unless they steal something, right?" I asked.

"That, Isabella, is paperwork for the police. The only paperwork we do for that is for their termination." I glared at him. "What? Oh right. Isabella. You don't like that, I forgot."

I poked his arm. "You didn't forget you just do that to piss me off."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The day went by quickly. We were busy, especially for a Wednesday. People must've been getting early Christmas presents, which didn't make sense because it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet. Maybe they just didn't want to deal with crazy crowds. Who knows?

I heard Emmett call my name over the radio.

"Yeah Emmett?" I replied.

"There's a lady coming up with a Teach Me Guitar book. Go ahead and give her 10% off of it. It's ripped."

"Okay Em." Shit. I mentally slapped myself. He told me when we were at work, it was Emmett, but otherwise I could call him anything I wanted. The lady came up with the book, and I gave her the 10% off like I was instructed.

We slowed down at about 7:30, so I started to straighten things up around the register as much as I could. Emmett came up to the register with a serious look on his face.

"Bella…what did I say about calling me Em at work?" he asked steadily.

"Um…not to?" I said in a tiny voice.

Emmett cracked a smile. "Okay, I can't pull this charade anymore Bella."

I was shocked. What the hell was he talking about? "What the hell are you talking about?"

Emmett snickered. "Bella, I don't care what you call me here, as long as it's appropriate. Nothing like dumbass, dickwad, big oaf, which is Rosie's favorite, idiot, nothing degrading or of the like."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So you've been tricking me this whole time?"

Emmett laughed a little louder this whole time. "Yep. You're just too gullible."

I managed to bring some fake tears to my eyes, just to make him feel bad. "Gullible? I'm an easy target, right? Just like Edward said." I had "tears" streaming down my cheeks now.

"Oh shit, Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll stop doing that if it hurts your feelings so much."

I sniffed. "No, no. It's okay, I'm used to it now, after all of your…harsh words." Emmett's eyes were wide as saucers. He wrapped an arm around me and soothed me. I was laughing evilly on the inside.

"Bella, calm down. I promise, I'll stop. I'll talk with Edward, okay? Just calm down."

I sniffed again. "Okay." Emmett walked away, shaking his head. I grinned widely. Kylie walked up to me with wide eyes.

"Bella! What was that?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Just a way to make Emmett feel guilty. He's such a teddy bear if you really get to know him Kylie."

"So you guys are like, friends outside of work?"

"Um…yeah..." I said, not knowing where she was getting at.

"So are you two…"

I gasped. "Oh my god no! He's married! How could you think that?" Kylie shrugged and walked off. She gave the stereotype dumb blond a true meaning.

We were finally closing and Emmett came up to pull the drawers to count them. He stopped and looked at me apologetically. I waved him off. When he turned to go back to the office, I giggled. While he was counting, Kylie, Alex, Erin, and I straightened up the store.

When we were on our way out the door, I was walking next to Emmett.

"Bells, you know I really am sorry," he said sincerely.

I snorted. "Okay Emmett, I was just kidding. I really don't care that you guys tease me and poke fun at me. I know I can be gullible at times, I always have been. But don't worry about it."

Emmett stopped. "Seriously? How the hell did you come up with all that crying?"

I shrugged. "I'm just a good actress I guess. I mean, Edward messes with me all the time, so I do it to him too. I think he's caught on that I'm faking it though," I said thoughtfully. "But I don't mind the teasing. Just don't go too far and hurt my feelings."

Emmett put his arm around me. "Sounds good Bellsey. Oh, speaking of Edward, you'll never guess what he told me today!"

"What?"

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, that waiter was probably just having a bad day. There wasn't a reason to not give him a tip," Tanya said.

"Tanya, he got your drink order wrong, twice. Our dinners were served to the wrong table, and every time I tried to stop him to get you more of your drink, he just pointed his finger up and said 'one second pal' and when I tried to grab him for another fork, he said 'I'll be right there chief.' He didn't deserve a tip at all Tanya."

"Edward," Tanya started. We were sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "The restaurant looked really busy. He probably had a lot of tables to wait on. Besides, I used to work in few restaurants. I remember how busy it used to get. Plus tips are usually put together and divided in most restaurants."

"You are such an optimist," I mumbled.

Tanya smiled. "But you love me."

"Yeah, I do," I said, kissing her lightly.

"I'm going to go shower," she said winking. I was tempted to go join her, but my phone interrupted me. I hit send.

"Hi you've reached Edward. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone. If this is Bella, I left my jacket in your dorm room."

"So, I didn't realize that you were drunk last night," Bella said sarcastically.

"Shit. Emmett…" I muttered.

"Yeah, Emmett. He told me that you got drunk and hooked up with some chick at a bar?" she stated in a questioning voice.

I sighed. I looked around for Tanya, hoping she had gotten in the shower. "That was my excuse to him."

"You didn't tell Tanya that did you? Because that would be WAY worse than telling her that you stayed with me last night."

I scoffed. I walked out to the back porch. "No…I did not tell her I had a drunken one night stand OR that I was with you. I told her that I stayed at Emmett's; that we had stuff to talk over."

"Mhmm…what kind of stuff?"

I smiled. "You're enjoying this way too much, aren't you?"

"Just a smidgen," she said, giggling.

"You're mean."

"You know you love me."

"Mmm, not really," I teased.

"Hey! If I were there, I'd slap you!"

"You're so abusive. I should report you of…domestic abuse."

"Domestic abuse? Isn't that like husband/wife abuse?" I was quiet "Nice comeback. Anyways, I gotta go. I have homework to do before class tomorrow."

"Hey, for your information I did have a comeback, but it was too mean and I didn't want to hurt your little girly feelings." I heard crying on the other line. "Give it up Bella, I know you're faking."

"Okay, I really have to go."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow Bells,"

"K. And make sure you don't tell Tanya about our little rendezvous last night. She probably wouldn't be too happy about it."

I laughed. "No, I don't think she would. Good night."

"Night."

I hung up and couldn't stop smiling. I was really happy that I got to talk to her one more time today. It seemed like seeing her this morning wasn't enough.

* * *

**BPOV**

I got off the phone and couldn't help but smile. Edward got himself into a big web of lies. I pondered on whether I should help him or not. As his best friend, I should probably vouch for him. But as his best friend that _he_ picks on all the time, I might just deny everything; tell everyone I don't know anything.

"What are you so smiley about?" I heard Jessica say. I realized I still had a huge grin on my face.

"Huh?" I asked distantly.

"You just had a big smile on your face, like you were thinking about a guy…oh my gosh Bella! Do you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?" Jessica asked with her hands on her hips.

I threw my pillow at her. "No! I do not have a boyfriend. I was just thinking about-" I paused. A guy…Edward. If I said Edward, she would think I have feelings for Edward. _Do_ I have feelings for Edward? I shook my head, pushing away those thoughts. Of _course_ I didn't have feelings for Edward. That would just be…

"Bella! You're doing it again! You're smiling! Who _are_ you thinking about? Is it Tim?" She had plopped next to me on my bed while I was deep in thought.

"No! I'm not thinking about Tim. I'm not thinking about anyone Jessica," I scoffed. "I'm going to take a shower," Hopefully that would shake off the sudden thoughts about Edward. I couldn't like him. That's just, well, wrong.

I focused on the hot water streaming down my body, trying to push all the thoughts of Edward out of my head. It didn't work. Edward was my best friend. Plus he was marrying Tanya. I couldn't interfere with that. Edward and I had already had moments that could've messed up their relationship, and I didn't want to mess up our friendship any more than I have already.

I mean, the dance, the foot rub, the almost kiss, and if Jessica wouldn't have interrupted us, I know we would've kissed right then and there. What if we did? Would it have been so bad? I'd like to think so. Not the kiss I mean. I'm sure that would've been nice, but in the long run it would have been just the opposite. We would be awkward around each other, Edward would brood over telling Tanya; just a big old mess.

I stepped out of the shower onto the cozy bathmat. I took a deep breath, inhaling the hot steam into my lungs. I put my hand on the mirror and rubbed a circle on it to wipe the steam off. I combed the wet knots out of my hair and pulled it into a messy bun. It reminded me of my mom brushing my hair when I was a kid. I smiled and changed into my pajamas. My muscles were relaxed and I suddenly felt sleepy. I walked back out to the room and fell on my bed.

"We're going to the club Friday, by the way," Jessica said.

I mumbled out an 'okay', not feeling like arguing with Jessica today. I got under the warm comforter, cuddled up with my monkey pillow, and shut my eyes tight so I could fall asleep fast. Unfortunately, I had a dream about James, except it was different this time.

_I was sleeping in my dorm room. I was wakened by soft footsteps on the carpet. _

"_Jessica?" I whispered. Jessica was with Zach for the night, but I figured that she maybe forgot something. "Jess? Is that you?"_

_I felt a hand cover my mouth. "Shh baby, it's just me," the voice said. It was James. I muffled out a small scream from beneath his hand. "Shh Bella, you don't need to be afraid." I felt him run his hand down my arm. I felt dirty just from that. I heard the door burst open. It was Edward._

"_Get your filthy hands off her asshole!" Edward yelled. Edward pulled James off me and punched James, knocking him on the floor. Edward gathered me into his arms, running us out of the room before James could have the chance to get up._

_We were out of the room, and I took a moment to comprehend what had just happened._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded. I looked at Edward. He held my gaze before kissing me chastely. "Good, let's go."_

_What? Huh? He kissed me? Whoa, back up. KISSED ME?_

I woke up before I could give it another thought. What the hell? What is my subconscious trying to tell me? That I wanted to kiss Edward that day? That I know he'll protect me from James? That I _do_ have feelings for Edward?

* * *

Sociology wasn't any better than the day before. I couldn't focus on class at all. I found out from a classmate that we had a test next class. Shit, I was screwed. I walked out and saw Jasper standing against the wall.

"Boo," I whispered.

Jasper jolted out of his position. "Shit Bells, don't scare me like that!"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You do it to me all the time. I think it's fair."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders at me. "Lunch?" I nodded. "Panera okay?" I nodded again, my stomach agreeing with me.

We got to Panera and saw Alice and Rosalie standing in the line. Jasper walked up to Alice and stood extremely close behind her. I could see Alice's face from the side and I tried hard not to laugh.

Alice finally turned around. "Okay you creep…" she started, but then saw Jasper. "Jazzy!" She threw her arms around Jasper. Alice unlatched herself from Jasper and ran to hug me, almost knocking me over. "Hi Bella! What are you guys doing here?"

"I just got out of class, so we're having lunch."

"Really? Us too!" Alice was way too tiny to be this hyper. "We can sit together!" I rolled my eyes at her excitement. How is it possible for her to be related to Edward? That thought brought me back to Edward. Shit, I have to work with him tonight. Fuck.

"Bella?" Rosalie had come over out of line. Alice was waving a tiny hand in front of my face, the other holding Jasper's. I shook my head, bringing my mind back to the present.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Um, did you guys order yet?"

"Not yet," Rosalie replied, still looking at me funny.

"I'll pay for you ladies," Jasper offered. Still the same old Southern gentleman. Alice looked at him sternly, put her hands on her hips, and started tapping her foot.

"Jas, you paid last time, I'll pay."

"Yeah, but it's not just us Ali, I would like to pay for everyone…" I tuned them out.

"I bet this is their first fight," I heard Rose say to me. I simply smiled at her. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah." She didn't seem satisfied with my answer, but didn't say anything else.

"Okay, look. I'll buy, just to make you guys stop," Rosalie intervened. Alice pouted, but Rosalie didn't back off. She walked back up towards the cashier. "Bella, what do you want?" We gave the cashier all our food orders, got the buzzer, and sat down.

After 10 minutes it buzzed. Jasper stood up, but Rosalie stood up. "Ah, I'll get it. Bella," she looked at me, "will you help me?"

"Sure," I said blandly. As we were walking up to the counter, Rose cornered me.

"Okay, Bella, what's up? There's something you're not telling me," Rosalie and I weren't as close as Jessica and me or Alice and me, but we were still good friends. I felt like I could ask for her advice, but not this. This was about Edward for god's sake! I couldn't ask anyone about this because everyone I knew knew him!

I looked down and shook my head slowly. "Nothing Rose, I'm fine."

We picked up our food. "Bella, I know that's a lie. You can tell me, you know that."

I sighed. I guess I could tell her, but not name names. "Well, it's just that…there's this guy. And I don't even know if I like him. But the thing is, even if I do, it could never happen."

Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"He's unavailable. Nothing could ever happen between us. And I don't want to lose his friendship."

We stopped walking. "Look Bella, whoever this guy is, nothing will happen if you don't take a chance, available or not. Unless he's married. It's not Emmett is it?" I shook my head furiously. "Good, because I'm not afraid to kick your tiny ass," she said winking at me. "Seriously though. If he's got a girlfriend, even if it's serious, you'll never know if he wants you back unless you tell him. And about you 'not knowing if you like him', that's bullshit; I can tell you've got a guy on your mind. You like him," she said as we sat down.

"Who does Bella like?" Alice chirped.

"No one!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Bella's just got a little crush on someone who's taken. I told her to go for it." Jasper eyed me. I had a small feeling he might know it was Edward.

"Oooh, who is it Bella? Tell me! Tell me!" Alice said eagerly. I bit my lip nervously. Luckily Jasper, once again, saved the day.

"Bella will tell us when she's ready Darlin'," he told Alice, looking directly at me. I looked at Alice's pouting face. I wanted to reassure her that I would tell her eventually, but I knew that would probably never happen. I could never tell anyone that I might like Edward, even Alice. Even though she's my best friend, she's still Edward's sister and she might let it slip to Edward. I was in deep shit.

Jasper, thank God, changed the subject. "So Bella, are you and Jessica going to the club tomorrow?"

I groaned. "Yes, unfortunately. I really don't want to go, but…"

Alice widened her eyes. "Hey we should all go!"

I knew she meant everyone, but I faked my relief. "That's a great idea! Having you three there would make it a _whole_ lot harder for Jessica to push guys on me."

Alice giggled. "No silly! I mean us four, Emmett, Edward, Tanya, and you and Jessica, since you're already going! Oh it'll be so much fun! Do you work tomorrow Bella?"

I hid my panic. "No, but I have a ton of homework…"

"Good, we can go shopping for a new outfit for you. Plus I haven't gone in _so_ long. I'm going through withdrawal," she replied, munching on a chip.

"Didn't you just go last week?" I asked. I looked at Jasper, who looked kind of bored.

"Yeah, but still. We need to go Bella. I'll call Jessica and see if she wants to go too."

"She works tomorrow," I replied. Yeah, Jessica got the job at McCarty Music two weeks ago. It's made working more fun. Mike applied, but didn't get an interview.

Alice shrugged. "Oh well." I looked at my phone. I had to be at work in two hours. I wanted to do homework before I went, but I guess that plan was ruined. That's when I got lost in thought again.

_I'll just study at the register. I'm sure Edward will let me. I wonder how it will go with Edward tonight. I hope I won't be awkward around him tonight. Shit, what am I going to say to him? I'll just have to be myself with him. Maybe I should just call off. Yeah, that's what I'll do. But I never call off. Well, there's a first time for everything. Wait, no. It's just me, him, and the new guy Jack. What if it's busy tonight? That would suck for them, I can't. I would get in so much trouble. Dammit. What am I going to do? Maybe I should just not say anything at all to him. But what if he comes up to me? What do I say? I'll just make small talk wit-_

"Bella. Bella. Bella!" I heard Alice screaming. Rosalie nudged me with her elbow.

"Thinking about you-know-who again?" she asked.

Alice pouted. "Rose knows?"

"No! I do not know who Bella likes! And when she's ready to say who she likes, she will so just drop it Alice!"

"I don't know if I like him!" I yelled, making some of the people around us look. Alice and Rose stared at me, but Jasper looked disappointed. I wanted to know what he was thinking. "Sorry." I got up and walked out of the building without saying bye to Rose or Alice. I felt embarrassed yelling like that, but I didn't like them meddling with me. I was standing against Jasper's car, waiting for him to come out. I saw him walk out with Alice and Rosalie.

Rosalie walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry for that Bella. Tell us on your own time. I know it's different since this guy's taken, but remember what I said."

I nodded. "Thanks Rose. I'm sorry for freaking out back there. Tell Alice I'm sorry."

"I will," she said before she walked off. I got into Jasper's car and buckled up. Jasper said nothing for almost two minutes as we drove.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked someone?"

I looked out the window and shrugged. "I don't know-"

"Bullshit Bella, I can see you like this guy. Don't give me the crap you gave Rose and Alice."

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Jasper, I just can't tell anyone." I looked over at him. He looked hurt.

"Not even me?" I lowered my head, answering his question. "Bella, I thought we could tell each other anything. This hurts me Bella that you can't tell me something. I thought you knew you could confide in me in anything. Apparently you don't, and it kills me Bella."

I looked at Jasper with tears in my eyes. "Jasper, it's not that big of a deal. It's probably just a crush. It's nothing," I lied. I saw we were parked in front of my dorm.

"Then why can't you tell me?" he replied.

I dropped my head again. "I'm sorry Jasper," I said. I grabbed my bag and got out. I felt horrible for leaving Jasper on a bad note, but I knew I couldn't tell anyone about my possible feelings for Edward, even Jasper, my best friend. I could tell him anything and everything. We had a history; we got through it and are best friends still. How can you beat that?

I got up to my dorm room. It was empty. I assumed Jessica was still in class, so I changed into some clean clothes for work. I didn't want to deal with anyone else, so I decided to leave early. How I would survive the rest of today, I did not know, but I guess I would have to try.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was in the middle of driving home from lunch with Tanya when my phone rang.

"Emmett…" I mumbled. "Hello?" I said shortly.

"Eddie! How's it going dude? Did Tanya find out about your lady friend from the other night?"

I tightened my lips. "No Emmett, but Bella did."

"Oh, yeah. About that. Well, me and Bella were just having such a good time at work last night, it kinda slipped out!"

"Slipped out? You're lucky that Bella…" Shit, my secret almost slipped. "…knows I didn't do that."

"Riiight Eddie. Anyways, just wanted to call to let you know that we're all going out tomorrow night."

"I close tomorrow Em."

"I know. I switched you with Nate, so he's gonna close for you."

"Ohhkay, so who's going out and what are we doing?" I asked slowly.

"Everyone! You, me, Tanya, Rosie, Alice, Jasper, Bella."

I shrugged. "I'll have to check with Tanya first but I'm game."

"Sweet!" Emmett boomed. "I'll see you to-mo-row night cuz!" I rolled my eyes. My cousin is such a dumbass, but he's still family. We said our goodbyes and I went home to get ready for work. I was only closing with Emmett's recent hire, Jack, and Bella. I hoped we wouldn't be busy tonight. I was working with Bella, so at least I would have some entertainment for the night.

Bella didn't come in until two hours after I started, so I had two hours to try to keep myself busy. To my liking and disliking, we were unbelievably slow. Jamie was at register while Jack, Kylie, Chris, and I were on the floor. I tried to give them stuff to do, but we were being as slow as the store was. It seemed like there was one customer every half hour. I decided to just go and hang out in the office to look at sales.

It was almost 3; time for Bella to come in. I nonchalantly wandered out of my office. I checked to see if there were any customers, which was doubtful. I saw Bella walk in through the sliding doors. She was wearing that same black jacket. I think if Alice ever gives her an entire wardrobe makeover and throws out all her clothes, like she did with me at the beginning of my freshman year, it will be a struggle to let Bella keep that hoodie.

I realized I'd been staring at Bella as she was walking, and she was staring right back. While Bella was in the back punching in, I decided it was slow enough to send Kylie and Chris home before their shift ended. I almost sent Jack home, but if we got a big rush while it was just me and Bella, I would get a talking to from Emmett. I snorted at the thought. I told Jamie when Bella got up to the register, she could leave too.

"So why can't I leave too?" I heard a small voice behind me. I turned around and saw Bella, clearly annoyed. I knew it was fake though.

I pinched her cheek. "I wouldn't be able to spend time quality time with my little sis." Bella swatted my hand away. "You just got here anyway. These people have been here for, oh, 5, 6, hours, bored out of their fucking mind."

"Oh, so it's my turn to be bored out of my fucking mind, is that it?" she questioned.

I put my hands on the back of her shoulders. "Exactly. Now, go up to register so Jamie can stop being bored out of her fucking mind."

I saw Bella roll her eyes. "Okay, but I brought homework with me; because I had a feeling I would be bored out of my fucking mind today."

I chuckled and walked away. I turned around and saw Bella open her book and start to read it.

* * *

**BPOV**

Working with Edward didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought. We were acting like our old selves. I don't know what I was worried about. I was leaning over my Sociology book when Jack came up to me.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

"Hi," I said dimly.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

I looked up. "Building a ship in a bottle. What the hell does it look like I'm doing Jack?"

"Touchy, touchy. Hey so I heard you with Edward. You sure got a potty mouth. I like that in a girl."

I shut my book. "Jack, look. I'll try to say this nicely. I'm not interested, okay?"

"Fine, fine. Just say it again and I'll go away." God, what a perv. I knew he was new here, but I can't believe Emmett hired him. I'll have to talk to him about changing the schedule from now on.

"Fuck," I mumbled.

"What? What's that? I can't hear you."

"Fuck," I said a little louder.

Jack shook his head. "Still can't hear you sweetheart."

I let out a loud breath. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You happy?"

I looked behind him and saw a customer. She looked very offended. The customer narrowed her eyes at me and walked out.

I heaved a sigh. "Jack, just go away. I need to study." Jack held his hands up and walked away.

I was well concentrated on my book when I heard Edward call my name over the radio.

"Bella, can you come into the office please?"

I was a little confused but walked into the office anyway. Edward was sitting at his desk, wearing his glasses, looking very serious.

"Sit down," he said in a serious voice. Shit, I'm in trouble.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked in a meek voice.

Edward didn't say anything. He just cleared his voice.

"Bella, I just had a customer call. She complained of you, I quote, 'yelling repeatedly an extremely vulgar word, which in my opinion is very inappropriate for the workplace'." I averted my eyes and played with my hands. "Bella?"

"Sorry?"

Edward sighed. "Bella, sorry isn't going to cut it.

"Well, Jack walked up to me and kept pestering me. He kept telling me to say it and how he likes potty-mouthed girls…" I stopped because I swore I saw Edward look very pissed, but not at me. He relaxed again.

"Bella, you know better than to succumb to peer pressure."

I snorted. "Succumb to peer pressure? Are you a 6th grade health video?" Edward cleared his throat. I forgot I was in trouble. "Sorry."

"Like I said Bella, sorry doesn't cut it here. I have no choice but to terminate you."

I did a double take "Wh-what? You're firing me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, we don't tolerate customers' complaints about employee vulgarity."

"Employee vulgarity? Did you not hear yourself out there like two hours ago?"

"Bella, stop. I need to let you go. Please, just go get your things."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. Edward was firing me over the stupidest thing. And me, of all people. I stood up and walked out towards the back. I heard Edward calling me back on the radio.

"Bella, Bella, come back." I could hear him snickering. Oh no he didn't. Oh my god, I will be so pissed if this was a joke of his.

I walked back in the office and glared at him. Edward stared back and started to laugh.

"Bella I'm sorry. There's no such thing as an employee vulgarity thing or whatever I said. I made the whole thing up."

"What?" I screeched. Edward continued to laugh. "Did that lady even call?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I heard you and Jack talking. But I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. Although, I didn't like what he was saying. I'll have to talk to him about that."

I rolled my eyes and clenched my teeth. I felt tears come to my eyes, fake of course.

"That was not cool Edward!" I said in tears.

Edward looked at me in doubt. "Yeah right Bella, like those are real tears. I know you better than that."

I kept crying. "These aren't fake tears Edward! Don't you see how upset I am?"

Edward looked like he almost believed me. "Bella…I really am sorry."

"Save it. What you did…uh!" I stormed out of the office and went back up to the registers. I heard Edward groan and start to mumble to himself. I spent the rest of the night studying for my Sociology test, while Edward counted the drawers. When he saw me, he gave me apologetic looks; I just looked away from him.

When he was done he told me and Jack to get our things out of the back. I hurried to get my stuff before Jack so I wouldn't get hit on again. When I was out, Edward was standing at the door. I decided to let the cat out of the bag.

He was walking me to my car, but was silent. He looked like he was in another world. His face, though, looked irritated, but devious.

"You know Edward," I started slowly, trying to break his thoughts. "I really shouldn't be studying English Lit or Music."

Edward looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Because I would make a _damn_ good actress!" I said before laughing.

Edward's mouth opened slightly, then his eyes narrowed. "You didn't."

"Oh I did. Sure, I was upset by your joke at first, because that was a horrible thing to pull on me…"

"I said I was sorry!"

"..but I got over it because I understood you were kidding, so I decided to get you back, _again_. When will you ever learn?"

Edward smiled. "Apparently never." We reached my car. Edward pulled me into a hug and suddenly I felt uncomfortable because I was reminded about why I was so worried about today. I pulled away quickly and laughed nervously.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," I replied quietly. My phone buzzed. I opened it and saw that Alice texted me.

_B-_

_I'm really sorry about today. We don't have to go shopping tomorrow if you don't want. I'll just see you tomorrow._

_-A_

"What happened with Alice?" Edward questioned.

"Uh, nothing," I lied.

"Must've been something big for her to offer a veto out of shopping."

"It was nothing." I lied again.

Edward put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Girl stuff, I get it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." I nodded. We got into our cars and drove off. I wasn't sure if I wanted the 'veto' as Edward called it out of shopping. I'm sure Jessica could pull together an outfit for me. And Alice and I can just talk at the club tomorrow.

_A-_

_It's okay. I understand why you were so interested in my love life. You're my best friend and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'll see you tomorrow night._

_-B_

I drove the rest of the way home trying not to think about tomorrow. Tonight went okay with Edward, but what about tomorrow night? Would that go just as well? Plus with Tanya there…oh geez, I was in trouble.

* * *

**EPOV**

After I pretended to fire Bella, I saw her reaction. I knew the countless time she used her fake tears on me. If I didn't know any better, she was doing some acting on the side. But after she said they were real tears, boy did I feel like an ass. I felt like more than an ass. I was an asshole. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I just hadn't pulled one on her in a while. And I didn't see why she didn't joke with me back, apart from her crybaby tears. She was smart, she could do it.

I told Jack and Bella to get their stuff in the back so we could leave. I really didn't like Jack now, after the stuff he said to Bella. If I told Emmett I wonder if I could get him fired. That's not an appropriate way to talk to your coworker, or anyone for that matter. The wheels in my head started to turn. I was his boss; I could make him do more work. Hmmm…

"You know Edward," Bella said slowly, breaking me out of my daze. I was walking to her car. It was routine. "I really shouldn't be studying English Lit or Music."

One of the reasons I hired her was because she was studying music. And I love that she loves books and writing. It's one of her dreams. Is she thinking of changing her major? It's her junior year of college; she would have to start over.

"Why?"

"Because I would make a _damn_ good actress!"

Oh no. She did it. Bella did exactly what I was hoping, but not now. She tricked me. "You didn't."

"Oh I did. Sure, I was upset by your joke at first, because that was a horrible thing to pull on me…"

I interrupted her. "I said I was sorry!" And I was.

"..but I got over it because I understood you were kidding, so I decided to get you back, _again_. When will you ever learn?"

I smirked. "Apparently never."

We got to Bella's car. I pulled her into a small hug, but Bella tensed up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," she replied in her soft, sweet voice. _What the fuck? Sweet voice? Well it is kind of sweet, but in a little kid way…right?_

I looked over at her phone to see what her text read.

_B-_

_I'm really sorry about today. We don't have to go shopping tomorrow if you don't want. I'll just see you tomorrow._

_-A_

"What happened with Alice?" I asked. Alice seemed upset.

"Uh, nothing," Bella replied. I knew she was lying though.

"Must've been something big for her to offer a veto out of shopping."

"It was nothing." Bella lied again, a little more firm this time.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! Girl stuff, I get it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

I got in my car and drove away after I saw Bella drive off. I needed to make sure she got off okay. I wanted to call Alice and see what was up with her and Bella, but part of me wanted to keep out of it because it was between them. I went back and forth between the two sides in my head until I realized I almost ran a red light.

"Shit," I whispered, my heart beating at top speed. I decided to put the previous battle aside and turn on the radio. I was home in no time. I knew Tanya was already asleep, so I made a quick snack and turned into bed.

I wrapped my arms around Tanya, but her arms were burning hot. I could tell she was asleep though. I didn't know if I should wake her up or not. I felt her forehead. It was also hot and clammy. The humidifier was running on the dresser. I saw on the nightstand there was a box of Kleenex, a few used, two bottles of water, one empty, one half full, and an empty bowl. She had asthma so she couldn't take any kind of cold medicine. I knew she had a fever so I decided finally to wake her up.

I rested my hand on her arm and leaned into her ear. "Tanya, wake up. Tan." I heard her groan and start to roll over. She opened her eyes and half smiled at me.

"Hi," she muttered.

"Hello," I whispered back.

"I don't feel very good."

"I figured so. You feel very hot. How long have you been feeling sick?" I asked.

"All day. I came home early around 2."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Alice came over and took care of me. She said that she saw Bella and Jasper at Panera," Tanya started to cough. I nodded and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Shh…you don't need to say anything else. Just rest."

"Edward, go sleep on the couch. I don't want you to get sick."

I laid back down. "I don't care." That's the last thing I remember. I woke up a few times in the middle of the night to Tanya coughing, getting up to throw up. There was no way I was going out tomorrow night.

* * *

**Yay! Wasn't that awesome? My manager once actually pretended to fire me once. That is based on a true experience. It was funny.**

**Anywho, let me know what you think. Oh! Here's the surprise. It has to do with the reviews.**

**So this was supposed to be one long chapter, but I chopped it in two, so what I'm going to do is if you review, I'll give you a teaser from the next chapter. I have two of them. One long, one short.  
**

**If you post a great, grand, awesome review that brings me to tears, I'll send you the great, grand, awesome one.**

**If not, you get the short one.**

**Talk to you on the flip side! (Lame!)**

**LauraJaeXO  
**


	16. Chapter 11

**Hey there! I really hope you like this chapter! It's a stepping stone in the story, so I hope you like/love it.**

**Song: Feel Good Drag by Anberlin (it's in the chapter too!)**

**All pics are on my profile, well I'll _try_ to put them up, but I'm not techy smart ;)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Your Lips, Your Lies, Your Lust

**BPOV**

"Belllllaaaa…." Go away. "Belllllaaaaaaaaa…." Go AWAY. "BELLA! GET UP!"

I groaned. "Go away Jess, it's only," I squinted at the clock, "oh. It's 11. Never mind. I'll get up." I slowly rose out of my bed and stretched. Jessica was already dressed for the day in a red striped shirt with jeans and red flats. Wow, pretty simple for Jessica.

"Come ON Bella! We need to go!" she rushed.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Shopping!" she exclaimed. "For tonight. We need a new outfit for it."

"I thought you worked today," I questioned.

"I switched with Kylie. That bitch is dumber than a box of socks," Jessica said nonchalantly with a roll of her eyes.

"Box of rocks. She's dumber than a box of rocks."

"Oh. Well at least you agree with me," Jessica replied. I nodded. "Anyways, let's go! Hurry and change so we can go. We have to be there at 7." I sighed and grabbed some clothes out of my dresser. I went into the bathroom to change and fix the poor excuse I called hair. I doubt Clairol would ever make a color out of it it's so boring.

Jessica knocked. "Hurry, hurry Bella!" She sounded so much like Alice. I pulled on my clothes quickly and brushed my teeth. I was wearing a graphic tee with a blue t-shirt underneath, and jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jessica pulling on her gray jacket. I did the same with my JAGK hoodie and pulled on my gray Chucks.

"You wear that jacket everywhere. You need a new jacket," Jessica commented.

I frowned. "I like it. It's comfy."

Jessica shrugged. "Let's go."

We were out for three hours trying to find a perfect outfit. I don't know why tonight was so important. Maybe Zach has seen her in every article of clothing that Jessica owns and she needed more? I wasn't sure. But it was nice to spend time with Jessica, even if we did work at the same place, we sometimes didn't get to talk very much there if we were real busy.

We found our outfits and went back to our dorm to shower and change. Jasper would be coming by our dorm to drive us at 6, so we had to be ready.

I thought my outfit was kind of, well, sexy, but a little bit on the slutty side too. It was more Jessica than me, nothing against her, but it wasn't me. Jessica kept reminding me that I needed to meet a guy, or at least reconnect with Tim. She told me that this would be the perfect outfit to do it in.

The shirt we (she) picked out was actually from the lingerie department. It was a very low cut blue, silk camisole with black lace trim around the top. It had a small key hole that went down half way down the stomach. That's the part I was a little embarrassed to wear. Over it, I wore a short-sleeved white, wrap around sweater with a tie around it. I know I will wrap the sweater tight around me so I won't show much. Jessica stuck me in a high-waist black pencil skirt that came down mid-thigh. Hey, at least my legs will look longer. Unfortunately, I have to wear heels. They are the worst death traps ever. But I picked out my jewelry; black and silver dangly earrings and a heart necklace.

Jessica was dressed almost the same. She had a white corset-type camisole, covered by a blue sweater with black skinny jeans and black heels. I wondered what Edward would be wearing tonight. He could be wearing a t-shirt and sweats and still look…_ugh stop it Bella. Bad Bella, bad!_

There was a knock on the door. Uh-oh, Jasper. I hope he wasn't mad at me about earlier. I sat on the bed, moping, while Jessica opened the door. Jasper took one look at me and his eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no. Bells, you are not wearing that out. I do not approve," he shouted.

"Who are you, her fa-" Jessica started, but stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"Jasper, it's fine. I have this lovely, white sweater to keep me covered," I assured him.

"And…you will not attract any guys with that sweater on. I only put it on you because it's cold," Jessica protested.

"No. No way. You keep that on Bella," Jasper argued.

"Jasper, don't worry, it's fine. I'll keep it on." I hope he saw the assurance in my eyes. I did NOT want this sweater to come off.

We pulled up to the club. The others were supposed to meet us there. I did hope Tim was there. I hadn't seen him in awhile. We walked in without any problem, but it was still early. Most people didn't start coming in until around 9 or 10. I saw Alice sitting at the bar with Rosalie and Emmett. I walked up and sat on the barstool next to Alice. Jessica went off to find Zach, while Jasper sat with Emmett, clearly seeing I needed to talk to Alice.

"Hey," I said, nudging her.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "I love your outfit!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. I _hate_ it. I look like a hooker without this sweater on. You look much cuter."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

"Where's Edward and Tanya?" I asked, immediately slapping myself mentally.

"Tanya's sick, so they're not coming. I keep trying to get Edward to come though." I felt my stomach drop.

"That's too bad," I mumbled.

"Well I keep texting him, trying to tell him to come. He needs to get out. Tanya can take care of herself. She even told him herself!" I shrugged, not having anything to say. "Hey, you okay?" I nodded.

"I just need some alcohol." Alice giggled and slid me her drink. I took a sip and sighed. JD walked up and greeted me.

"Hey JD, I'll just have my usual," I told him.

JD winked at me. "Coming right up."

I smiled. "You know, he may be the only man, besides the guys of course, I know that I'm not afraid of being hit on."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Alice asked, still texting.

"I don't know. I just feel like he'd never do something like that. Bartenders are usually the ones that get hit on, so they don't want people to go through the same thing I guess? I don't know, just my theory."

"He's coming!" Alice squealed. "Sorry. Yeah, that sounds like a good theory, except some of those real creeps you get sometimes."

I didn't really understand what she said. All I was thinking about was the fact that she said that Edward was coming. But did that mean that he was bringing sick Tanya with him? No, because that wouldn't be right. He had to be coming alone.

"Yeah," I replied. "So, Edward's coming?" Alice nodded, taking a sip of her Appletini. JD came back with my Fuzzy Navel. "Tanya's not coming though, is she?"

Alice shook her head quickly. "Oh no, she's sick honey. She's got the flu. I don't even know why he's coming." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Alice laughed too and hugged me. "I'm sorry about yesterday Bella. Sure liking someone like, Paul Walker, no problem. Or your hot dorm mate, Danny," Alice said wiggling her eyebrows. "But someone who has a girlfriend already…that's no fun. It's not Jasper, is it?"

I laughed. "No Alice, don't worry. But I know what you mean. I understand why you were so eager. You're just a happy, overexcited pixie who wants the best for her best friend. I would've done the same for you. I mean, if you wouldn't tell me you liked Jasper before you guys were dating, I would've been a little pissed because you were keeping something from me. But with this, guy, I just don't know if I can tell _anybody_. It's too…" I couldn't get the rest out when I saw him walk in.

Edward was wearing dark, slim jeans, a maroon polo, and a black jacket over it, unzipped, and black Chucks. I was a sucker for Chucks. All he needed now was a lip ring and I would be done. I quickly downed the rest of my drink, coughing after setting the glass down.

Edward smiled and walked up to us, sitting next to me. God he smelled good. _Bad, Bella, bad_.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hello dear brother. How are you this wonderful night?" Alice asked in a cheery, innocent voice.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I started to melt. _Stop it Bella_.

"Hello again," he said to me.

"Hello. How's Tanya?" I asked, trying to sound like I wasn't overexcited that he was here.

Edward sighed, probably feeling guilty for coming out. Typical.

"She's better. She's not throwing up anymore, but she's still got a fever. I told her I'd call her every once in a while to check on her."

I looked down. "Oh. Well at least she's feeling better."

I felt Edward's finger lift my chin. "You shouldn't hide your pretty face." I blushed, making Edward laugh. I remembered the day when he told me I was beautiful. I suddenly felt Edward's eyes on me. "I'll have to turn into brother mode tonight. From the way you look, I think the guys are going to be all over you."

I really hoped Alice wasn't behind me anymore, but then I could hear her laughing with Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, that's what I have this sweater for Edward. It'll protect me from all those boys. I won't take it off, don't worry." I winked.

"I'll be like backup though, so I'll have to guard you," Edward said, winking back. Edward turned away slightly to take his jacket off. I watched every move he made and felt my heart start to beat quickly. Edward then turned towards the bar. JD came down to us.

"Another Bella?" JD asked. I nodded, too nervous to talk. "And for you?" he asked Edward.

"Just whatever's on tap, I don't care."

JD nodded and walked away, winking at me. Edward's smiled went away immediately. "I guess I'll have to watch out for him, huh?"

"JD? No. Don't worry about him. He won't do anything." Edward didn't look convinced. I put my hand on his arm. We both felt the electric shock that jolted between us whenever we touched. Edward pulled his arm away and cleared his throat. Great, now it's going to be awkward. I'm going to need more alcohol. JD walked up with my fuzzy navel and I quickly downed it in three gulps. Edward raised his eyebrow at me and I just shrugged.

Alice ran up to me with Jessica, deciding it was time for me to dance and scope out for a boy.

"Come on Bella! Let's go!" Jessica pushed.

I was slightly buzzed, so I went along with them. Alice stopped and untied my sweater, pulling it off my shoulders. She threw it at Edward.

"Here Edward, hold Bella's sweater."

I locked eyes with Edward. He didn't look upset with me, since I promised to keep my sweater on. I didn't think he would anyway. I watched as his eyes danced over my body, particularly the upper half. Our gazes met once more. It seemed like this was all going by so slowly, but it really wasn't.

"Bella! Come ON!" Alice pulled on my arm. I turned from Edward. I glanced back at Edward. He was looking down at the floor shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. I could faintly see his lips moving. I started to imagine his lips on mine like I did when he was giving me the foot massage. I was broken out of my daydream when I got pushed to the side on the dance floor. "Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" by Say Anything was playing. That's what I liked about The Ohm; they didn't play just all the mainstream hip-hop and rap. They play a variety of music.

Alice, Jessica, and Rose were all dancing in a close circle. They pulled me in to join. I tried my best, but they were much better than I was, especially in these heels. I glanced over at the guys at the bar. They were all staring, even Edward. They looked, let's say, a little excited by our dancing; especially with the choice of song. I saw Emmett charge up and pull Rosalie away to an unknown spot on the dance floor.

The song had changed to "Party In The USA" by Miley Cyrus. It was just Jessica and I; Jasper had taken Alice too. From the corner of my eye, I saw Zach walk up to Jessica. Damn. Jessica gave me an apologetic look. I just shrugged my shoulders and trudged back to the bar, but I got pulled back onto the dance floor. I looked up to see a pair of blazing green eyes.

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice had been texting me for 10 straight minutes for me to come out tonight. I agreed finally, but felt bad about leaving Tanya. Tanya insisted I went though. She said she was feeling better and didn't want to be babied. I still felt bad. I walked in and saw Emmett, Rose, and Jasper sitting at the corner of the bar chatting. I looked further and saw Bella and Alice talking. I noticed when Bella saw me, she downed the rest of her drink, but I shrugged it off. I smiled and sat by Bella.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hello dear brother. How are you this wonderful night?" Alice asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes at Alice, but turned to look at Bella. She looked beautiful, as always.

"Hello again," I said.

"Hello. How's Tanya?" Bella asked.

I sighed. "She's better. She's not throwing up anymore, but she's still got a fever. I told her I'd call her every once in a while to check on her."

Bella looked down. "Oh. Well at least she's feeling better."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why did she make that face? I lifted her face with my finger. "You shouldn't hide your pretty face." I told her. My statement made her blush, of course. I loved it when she blushed. I looked down at her outfit. It was utterly indecent. I really didn't know how to feel about it.

I told her the obvious though. "I'll have to turn into brother mode tonight. From the way you look, I think the guys are going to be all over you."

"Well, that's what I have this sweater for Edward. It'll protect me from all those boys. I won't take it off, don't worry," Bella replied, winking. For some odd reason, I felt a flutter in my stomach. _What was that?_

"I'll be like backup though, so I'll have to guard you," I told her, winking back. I suddenly felt hot, so I took my jacket off. I could feel her eyes watching me, but pretended to ignore it. I needed a drink. I turned my chair as the bartender came towards us.

"Another Bella?" JD asked. Bella nodded. "And for you?" he asked me.

Vodka, whiskey, tequila, rum, I don't care. I just need alcohol, now.

"Just whatever's on tap, I don't care."

The guy walked away, winking at Bella. Who is this douche? "I guess I'll have to watch out for him, huh?"

"JD? No. Don't worry about him. He won't do anything." I wasn't convinced. Bella put her hand on my arm. I felt a shot of familiar electricity shoot up my arm. I pulled my arm away and cleared my throat. Douche bag brought the drinks and winked at Bella again. I could feel anger starting to rise in my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella start to chug her drink. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, but she just shrugged.

Luckily, before it could get any more awkward, Alice and Jessica came up to Bella. "Come on Bella! Let's go!"

I pretended to ignore them by sipping on my beer, but watched every move Bella made. Alice made a move for Bella's sweater. Oh no, not the sweater. I started to say something, but Alice was too quick and threw the sweater at me.

"Here Edward, hold Bella's sweater."

My breathing all together stopped. The sweater covered _everything_. The shirt she was wearing was incredibly shameless. I wanted to turn into big brother mode and bring Bella back her sweater, but no muscle, besides my heart, would move. Bella's eyes met mine. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I looked down and covered every inch of her body with my eyes. I kept telling myself to stop but I just couldn't. I couldn't stop. I examined the whole shirt. The shirt went down to her waist, barely covering her…hell I couldn't even think it. And that color, god it looked so good on her. I wondered what…no, stop it Edward. And those shoes; those incredible fuck-me heels. I bit my lip to hide a groan. Why am I reacting like this? Then, all of a sudden, the present went back to its current speed, as if the last minute were in slow motion.

I watched the other girls pull Bella to the dance floor. "Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" started to play. Shit, I was fucked. A song about a girl touching herself while four girls danced together out there. I tried to calm myself. I looked at Jasper and Emmett; they seemed to be in the same state of distress. The bad side, for me at least, was that I shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Okay, enough of this shit," I hear Emmett say. He rushed off and carried Rosalie to another place to the dance floor doing I don't even want to know what. Jasper started to go for Alice, but I pulled him back.

"You touch her in any way to ruin her innocence, I'll kill you," I warned him.

Jasper looked a little scared. "Chill man, I'll be cool," he replied.

Then a guy, I presumed to be Jessica's boyfriend, came and took her away from Bella. I felt bad for her, standing all alone there, so vulnerable. I decided to go out there with her. I didn't know what I was doing; I guess it was one of those doing something before thinking about it things. Bella started to walk away back towards the bar, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin came on.

"Dance with me," I said softly, as soft as I could with this loud music. Bella merely nodded and got closer to me. We started to sway to the music. I could tell she was a little nervous as I was. Her body was incredibly uptight and rigid. I ran my knuckles down her arm, from her shoulder blade to the back of her hand, releasing a shock. "Relax," I told her.

I felt Bella let out a breath. I pulled her arm up around my neck and we got closer. I placed my hand around her hip, making us even closer. This shirt was so soft, so light, and so thin. I was slightly tempted to reach my hand underneath it, but I knew that was wrong. It was very wrong.

Bella slid her other arm up and connected her hands around my neck. Both my hands were around her waist now. I was caressing her torso lightly and massaging her hips, making her breath shaky. Bella stepped slightly back from me, looking at me with glazed eyes.

I could see it in her eyes; she wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her too. But that wouldn't be right. This had happened before and it couldn't happen before. Before I knew it, Bella walked away from me, leaving me stranded. I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck. _Shit.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

After dancing like that with Edward, I knew it. I knew it for sure. After all the butterflies and accelerated heartbeats, I knew it. I had feelings for Edward. I knew it was wrong, not only friend-wise, work-wise, but also because he had a fucking fiancé! It could never happen. _Never_. He loved Tanya, not me. Why would he love me?

I walked up to the bar and asked JD for screwdriver, seeing as I knew vodka could get me drunk very quickly. This just couldn't happen, I knew it. But it's not like I can stop having feelings for Edward. That's impossible. You can't just stop liking someone. You can't help who you have feelings for, that's not the way it works. It's an unwritten rule. I wished it worked that way because I didn't want to like Edward. But in some messed up way, I did.

JD gave me my screwdriver and I downed half of it in the first drink. He just raised his eyebrows and walked away. I glanced to my left and saw my sweater sitting where Edward left it. I picked it up and held it to my nose. It smelled like him. I inhaled again.

I probably looked like a maniac, smelling my own sweater. Or worse, if Edward saw me smelling my sweater that he was holding; if he put two and two together…he would know. I put my sweater on and tied it tight around me.

I took another gulp of my drink. Edward was my best friend and I couldn't tell him. It would ruin our friendship, even the somewhat friendship Tanya and I have.

Shit, Tanya. What if Edward told her what happened?

Wait no, that's stupid, that would get him in trouble with her. But that's what an honest boyfriend would do. _Gag_. I chugged the rest of my screwdriver, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Jasper. I turned around on the barstool. "It's Edward, isn't it?"

* * *

**Woo Hoo! So it's finally out. Bella likes Edward! But does he like her back? Stay tuned!**

**Oh and guys, PLEASE be patient with me. I know where I'm going with this, and I promise it's gonna happen. It's not gonna be like 50 chapters later, don't worry, but people in this situation don't fall in love right away. I'm trying to be realistic. I hate stories where Bella and Edward meet one day and fall in love the next. They're so unrealistic. I'm not saying it's gonna be a long while until they get together, don't worry. It'll be in the next few chapters, so don't leave me. Just be patient. It's a virtue ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**LauraJaeXO  
**


	17. Please Read This Very Very Important

Hey guys. I'm sorry this isn't an update. I was almost finished with the chapter when something terrible happened. I lost my flash drive. I haven't the slightest idea where I put it. All I know is that I left it in my purse and now it's gone. Hopefully one of my nieces or nephew didn't take it. Anyways, I'll let you know when I find it. Until then, I might try to rewrite chapter 12 from what I've sent to darkest-terror. I'll keep you updated. Please don't leave, I promise I'll do the best I can. Let me know your thoughts.

Laura Jae


	18. So

Haha! Gotcha! No really, I actually did lose my flash drive. I was so upset and gave up. But then I was like "huh, I took the batteries out of my purse, maybe it fell out when I was taking the batteries out…" so I looked next to the computer. So scratch the last update! *squeals*

Laura Jae


	19. Chapter 12

**Yay! It's finally here! Sorry it took so long. Same old, same old. Chapter 12 was so long that I had to divide it up, so there's chapter 12 here, and 13 coming up in a little bit. Hope ya'll like it.**

**Thank you to darkest-terror for betaing this for me. Thank you to my lil sis Grey's Lover 4ever for pm everything.**

**This one is after "Everything" by The Veronicas, just cuz it's in the chapter ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Everything

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. It was Jasper. I turned around on the barstool. "It's Edward, isn't it?"

I couldn't pick apart the mixed emotions on Jasper's face. I turned around and laid my cheek on the bar as Jasper sat next to me.

"Bella?" Jasper pressed. He laid a hand on my back and turned his head so our eyes were somewhat parallel. "You can tell me, Bells, I promise."

I felt a tear slide out of the corner of my eye, down my nose, and onto the counter. I stared at it for a minute, and then sighed. I sat up and laid my head on Jasper's chest. I had a feeling he automatically knew my answer.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I nodded. Jasper sighed heavily. "Stay here, I'm going to say goodbye to Alice."

Jasper got up. I didn't want to watch him, because I knew what I would see: Jasper and Alice would hug, then kiss, then hug again, then kiss again. It would all take too long and I really didn't want to see it. It would make my heart hurt because they had someone to love, and I didn't. The "someone" that I wanted was taken.

I guess what they say is true. They're all taken or gay. In Edward's case, he was engaged to the most perfect woman ever, had a best friend who liked him more than a friend should. With that said, the said best friend had a 1 in infinity shot with him because 1) he's taken by the most perfect woman ever 2) she doesn't deserve him 3) they're best friends; it would ruin their friendship.

I heard Jasper walk up, so I got up from my barstool. Considering my alcohol level, my poise was twice, maybe three, times as worse, especially when you add in the shoes I was wearing... I stumbled, almost falling to the floor. I was caught by two arms though.

"Thanks Jasper," I mumbled.

"You're welcome, but…" he replied lifting me back up. It wasn't Jasper though. I spun awkwardly around and faced Edward. I tried to say something, but hesitated. "Bella…" Edward started. He didn't finish because Jasper walked up. He looked at Edward with detest.

"Let's go Bella," Jasper muttered, grabbing my elbow. Edward's eyebrows were creased in confusion. I gave him the best feigned smile I could muster. I walked out, carrying my shoes, with Jasper into the chilly November air. We were both silent as we walked to his car.

We shut our doors and Jasper started the car. I sighed and started to hold back tears. I knew what question would come next.

"You okay Bella?" Jasper asked. I only nodded.

The car ride was silent. I think Jasper knew that when I was ready to talk, I would; I wasn't. I had just come to the realization just tonight and I wasn't ready to talk about it to anyone, even Jasper. I tried very hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. If I let them out, it would show that I was vulnerable and that I couldn't take care of myself. _I could get through this myself. I could get over him._

Before I knew it, we pulled up to my dorm. I watched as Jasper went around to open my door. _Still the gentleman_, I thought.

We walked up to my room silently, Jasper's hand on my lower back the whole time. To a stranger's eye, we looked like a couple. But that was over with. I was alone. I would always be alone. I had no one.

Jasper and I stopped at my door. I pulled my key out of my clutch.

"Thanks," I mumbled to Jasper. I turned to open my door when Jasper grabbed my arm to pull me into his chest. That's when it happened. The tears that I held back came freely. I couldn't hold them in anymore. I soaked Jasper's shirt with them and I didn't care. I sobbed loudly as Jasper shushed my quietly and rubbed my back. It felt nice to have someone comfort me.

I stepped back from Jasper, sniffing and took in harsh breaths. Jasper leaned down eye level with me. His eyes were soft and consoling. Jasper took the key out of my hand and unlocked my door. I was still trying to calm down.

"Jasper?" I said quietly as we walked into my room. He looked at me. "Will…will you stay for a little bit longer?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Of course I will Bella; anything for you."

Jasper sat on my bed while I went into the bathroom to change. I broke down again. The look on Edward's face when we danced entered my mind. How could I let that happen? We've been through so much that could break his and Tanya's relationship and our friendship. Why would I want to ruin that? Oh yeah, because I wanted him as more than my friend. But I knew that would never happen, even if he knew I liked him. He would probably laugh his face off, telling me I'm crazy; that he would be crazy to be with someone like me. He's too good for me.

I knelt down on the cold tile and sobbed. I felt two arms wrap around me. I leaned into his chest for the second time tonight and cried.

"What did you do to her?" I heard faintly.

"I didn't do anything," Jasper snapped.

"Well obviously something must've upset her since she's crying!" I opened my tear-filled eyes and saw Jessica standing with her hands on her hips. I slowly composed myself into a sniff and hiccup here and there.

"Jessica, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," I murmured.

Jessica knelt on the floor beside me. "Bella, you're crying, so you're obviously not _fine_."

"Jessica, just leave her alone. When she's ready to talk about it, she will," Jasper said calmly. Jessica sighed and walked out. I started to get up, but Jasper got up first and helped me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I walked Jasper to the door and closed it. We stood outside.

"Are you going to be okay Bells?"

"I will be. If I need you, I'll call or come over, I promise."

"Ok. But just remember Bella," Jasper started. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. "You're good enough for any guy. It may not be Edward, it might be. Don't _ever_ think you're not good enough for someone or you deserve less."

"I never said..."

"I know you Bella. I know you think that, but it's not true." I nodded. Even though Jasper said it and he believed it, there was no way I could believe it. Jasper hugged me again.

"I'm only a phone call away," he reminded me.

"I know." I hugged Jasper tighter. We said bye and he left. I stood outside the door longer than I should have. I walked back inside. Jessica was already in bed. I picked up my sweater and smelled it again. It still smelled like Edward. I held it as I crawled into bed, taking in his smell as I fell asleep.

That night, I had a dream where Edward and I were dancing again. It was basically a memory of us dancing at the club.

"_Dance with me," Edward said seductively. I nodded and stepped closer to me. I was so nervous. What if this turned out like last time? Edward ran his knuckles down my arm to my band. "Relax," he told me. I breathed out a sigh._

_Edward pulled my arm up and wrapped it around his neck. He put one of his hands on my hips. It felt so good, so right. My breathing was so jagged that I thought I was going to pass out. His hands on me felt like being slightly electrocuted._

_I wrapped my other arm around him, pushing myself closer to him. I couldn't help but feel how wrong this was, but I pushed that thought away when Edward put his other hand on my hip. I felt his hands squeeze them. I looked into his eyes. The green in them had turned into a dark, lust-filled green. I could see it in his face that he wanted to kiss me. I felt his shaky breath hit my face. It smelled so sweet. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad. But it would be wrong. I knew it would be._

_Before I could think anymore, Edward's lips were on mine. I twisted my fingers into his hair to push him closer to me. His lips felt _so_ good; they tasted so sweet, sweeter than I'd ever imagined. I felt his tongue separate my lips apart and slide into my mouth. As if it couldn't get any better. I pushed away the outside world around us and focused on him alone._

_I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward was kissing me. _Me!_ Bella Swan! This had to be a dream._

I opened my eyes and a sweet musky scent hit my nose. I swore Edward was next to me. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my white sweater. I then realized it had all been a dream. It was probably for the best though. It would've been a mistake and it would make it weirder between me and Edward and I didn't need that. I don't need any more drama in my life.

I looked over at my alarm clock; it was 6:58. I was off today, thankfully. If I had to work with Edward today, I knew it wouldn't go over well. On the downside, I work with him tomorrow. I decided to get up anyway. After last night's dream, I knew I needed to clear my head. I changed into a long-sleeved Bears shirt Emmett got me for my birthday, white sweats, Edward's red hoodie, and my green and blue Pumas. I slipped out, trying not to wake Jessica and walked outside.

I stretched, so I wouldn't be sore after I ran, then looked for my workout playlist on my iPod. "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift started playing. _What the hell is this doing on here?_ I pressed next. "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne started playing. I twitched. Next. "This is How it Feels" by The Veronicas came up. _That's what Edward and I danced to on my birthday. _Next! "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin.

"Dammit!" I shouted. I quickly looked around to see if anyone saw me. I clicked next, hoping for a good, non-Edward song. "Everything" by The Veronicas came on. Good. Hopefully this would cheer me up. I stretched a little bit more since I spent what felt like an hour searching for a song.

_I want you mine_

_Cuz when I see your eyes_

_I'm wanting you to stay_

_Why am I running away?_

_Cuz when you hold my hand_

_I try to pretend_

_I'm not feeling like I do_

_Do you feel it too? (Do you feel it too?)_

_When I close my eyes I see you (ooh ooh ooh)_

_Don't tell me this is wrong_

Shit.

_Cuz everything everything makes me think of you_

_And everything everything that I wanna do_

_I know you can see now when you look at me_

_I want you, so tell me now_

_Do you? Do you? Want me too?_

I tried to push Edward out of my mind, but the song wasn't helping at all. I wanted to turn the song, but I was too hooked. I was hypnotized.

_When I see you out_

_I lie to myself_

_I hang on what she says_

_It's perfect in my head_

_Wanna go too far_

_Find out who you are_

_I'm too close to turn around_

_I think I figured you out_

_And I want so bad to kiss you_

_Don't tell me that I'm wrong_

I had had it. I turned the song. It turned to "Hot Mess" by Cobra Starship. Much better; a song about a girl who always gets trashed. _Sounds like Lauren_. The rest of my run went better. I cleared my mind and no other Edward songs came up.

* * *

**EPOV**

_Just call her jackass_.

No. After that look Jasper gave me, I couldn't. That look was like death, maybe worse. Why would he be mad at me? What did I do? Did he see me dancing with Bella? If he did, who is he to judge me about that? Nothing happened…hardly.

Bella and I are lucky that she walked away. We were about to make a mistake. Kissing her would've been a mistake. She was my best friend and I couldn't ruin that. Plus there was Tanya. I couldn't ruin that. I'm marrying her.

But I wanted to kiss Bella, then. Now, though, I wasn't sure. I had to clear my thoughts. It was 8:30 and I had to go into work at 10 to open the store. I was almost glad Bella wasn't working today because I knew she would avoid me and I would have trouble explaining myself to her. I'm not good with words sometimes.

Tanya was still sick, so she was still sleeping in the bed next to me. I got up quietly and got in the shower. I thought back to all the things that were going through my mind last night. Bella looked beautiful last night, but the best friend in me wanted to protect her from guys who would try to hurt her. Was I feeling jealous though? Because Alice said that they were there to get Bella a boyfriend.

The kind of guy Bella needed couldn't be found in a club, though. Guys at clubs were sleazy, drunk, and just looking for a good time. Bella deserved more than that. She needed a good, stable man who would take care of her and treat her with dignity and respect. That guy would make her feel like she was the most important thing in his life and would dodge a bullet for her. I realized I was a lot like this guy. I would do all of these things for Bella, but I didn't think of Bella like that; did I?

I shook my head and got out of the shower, leaving the ridiculous thoughts behind. I combed through my hair and gelled it.

I walked back into the bedroom and saw Tanya still sleeping in the bed. That's the reason I wake up in the morning. That's who I'm going to wake up to every morning the rest of my life. I choked on a shallow breath, waking Tanya up.

"Good morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

I walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Morning. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little now that you're here." I smiled halfheartedly. "Going to work?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah. I have to be there at 10. Are you going into work?" I asked, pulling my clothes on.

Tanya flopped back on the bed. "No. I'm still feeling a little sick. My chest feels a little tight." Mine too.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. Tanya shook her head no. "Ok. I'll be back around 6 or 7." I kissed her forehead again and left. I quickly drove to work, with the radio turned up to the max so I wouldn't be left to be alone to get lost in thought.

I was the opening manager; we opened at 10 on Saturdays. It was Emmett's idea, not mine. He liked watching Saturday morning cartoons while he ate his sugary cereals. He's used the excuse that he watches them with his and Rosalie's kids, Nicole and Zachary, but everyone knows it's a lie. Like I've said many times, he's still a kid. He's a good dad though.

Jessica, Ben, and Brittany are opening with me. I figured since it's nearing Thanksgiving, we would start getting busy. Some people like getting their presents before the Christmas shopping season starts. Alice, however, goes into overload mode from Black Friday to three weeks after Christmas, because of all the sales. It's horrible. I felt sorry for Jasper when she dragged him along with her.

The thought of Jasper brought me back to last night, as I was unlocking the door to the store. Why did he give me that look? Was he pissed at me? I must've done something wrong to him. I know he was just as overprotective of Bella as I was, so it had to have been what happened last night with Bella. I hope he gets over it because I sure as hell will confront him about it if he doesn't.

We were unbelievably busy today. I wanted to call in extra help because Kylie called off, probably pretending to be sick so she could spend time with her boyfriend; or she had a hangover. Jen, who was also supposed to work, called off with a legitimate reason. She was having labor pains and needed to go on maternity leave (for the second time). I thought about calling Bella and asking her to come in, but for some reason, it didn't feel right.

I decided to call Jack, as much as I didn't like him. I was in charge of the schedule for this week since Emmett took a week off, so I didn't give him many hours. He was good at his job, but I still didn't like him.

It was 1:30 and I still had Bella on my mind. Every short brunette that came in, I saw Bella. I really needed to stop doing this. I walked into the break room, over to the sink, and splashed cold water on my face. I leaned over the sink, trying to steady my breathing.

"Hey Edward!" I heard a cheery voice say. It was Erin, one of the actual coworkers that was good at her job. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. We've just been busy today and it's been stressful," I half-lied.

Erin came over and patted my back. "It'll be okay. You're assistant manager. Emmett didn't give you that position just because you're his cousin. He knew were going to be good at your job and you are Edward. Don't give up." Erin patted my back again.

"Thanks. Actually it was my aunt and uncle that gave me the job, but thanks."

"It's the thought that counts, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Um, Brittany's on register and needs to take her lunch break, so can you cover her?"

Erin nodded. "Sure, no problem boss." I smiled widely. Erin walked out with a skip in her step. I knew I liked her when I hired her. I went back out with Bella off my mind and work back on my mind.

It was slow now, so the closers that had come in were tidying up the store, reorganizing the CDs and music books, and cleaning the instruments. It was almost 4:30 when Brittany called me up to the register.

"What's up Britt?"

Brittany waved her closer to me and cleared her throat. She nodded over to Jessica, who was standing and twisting her hair, talking with Derek.

"So Jessica was helping me with backup," she started.

"Yeah?" I said, encouraging her to continue.

"And I noticed, like two or three times, she gave checks back to customers," she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Shit," I whispered. Brittany nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to her. Thanks for letting me know Brittany."

"Yep." I walked away, towards the office. "Jessica can you come into the office please." I said over the radio.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble," I heard Jack say.

"Shut up Jack!" Jessica replied.

Jessica walked into my office a few seconds later, looking a little scared and a little bored.

"Sit down Jessica," I instructed her. "And shut the door." Jessica shut the door and sat down. "Erin, will you cover register so Brittany can go home?" Erin chirped out a 'sure'. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Jessica, you've been working here for over a month," I stated.

"I know," she replied nervously.

"You should know by now how to run the register, correct?" She nodded. "And you know how to receive checks from customers, correct?" Jessica was still for a moment, and then nodded slower this time. I sighed. "Jessica, I was informed that you gave checks back to customers today."

She looked shocked. "But…what…I didn't!"

"Well I was told otherwise." I sounded so strict, but this was a bad situation and strict actions had to be carried out.

"But Edward…"

"Jessica. Think _real_ hard, back to the times you ran register today and received checks. Did you give any of them back?" I started to think that she didn't remember. I was tempted to just look at all of her transactions of the day to see if she did.

"I might've?" she replied as a question. I sighed, running my hands over my face.

"Jessica," I groaned, looking straight at her. "You know that you have to put them inside the drawer. We have to deposit those in the bank."

She started to tear up. "I know! I just…it was an accident Edward! I'm sorry." There were tears running down her cheeks. I felt bad for lecturing her so harshly.

"Jessica, I'm sorry for being so harsh, but just be careful next time. I'll have to tell Emmett about this, but make sure you pay attention what you're doing when you're ringing someone out, okay?" Jessica nodded, wiping her eyes. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be careful next time, I promise. Don't fire me."

I chuckled lightly. "I'm not going to fire you Jessica. You're good with the customers. Just, for the rest of the day, stay on the sales floor, okay?"

Jessica sighed quietly. "Okay."

* * *

**BPOV**

I showered after my run and started working on homework to keep me busy. I had to write a paper for my Theoretical Foundations of Music on a song that described us or touched us in some way. I knew exactly which song I wanted: "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley. Charlie used to sing it to me when I was a baby. Sure, he was a quiet guy, but since he would sing me to sleep for the first year and a half of my life, it made an impact.

At two, my parents split, my mom dragging me along to Arizona. I wish I would have stayed with Charlie because I would have gotten closer to him and the whole James thing wouldn't have happened. I missed my dad so much and there was nothing I could do that would bring him back.

I started on my paper, digging deep into my soul and writing nonstop until it was finished. It was four and a half pages long; when it only had to be 3. I got a bunch of feelings and emotional baggage out. I felt like I was talking to a shrink, but I wasn't. I looked over the paper a few more times, did spell check, and printed it out. I put it in my folder and sighed. It felt good to get everything out, even if it was just out on paper. I noticed when I was finished that I had been crying throughout the whole process, which almost didn't surprise me. I knew the one person I would've wanted to call, but I didn't have the strength to talk to him. Edward made me weak and I needed to be strong.

So I decided to call my mom, but I got the machine.

"Hi! You've reached Renée and Phil! We can't get to the phone right now so if you'll just leave us a message, we'll get back to you when we can! Thanks!" my mom's loud voice rang. She'd always been a cheery, loud person; I loved her for that.

"Hey mom, it's me, Bella. I just wanted to call to say hi. I know I'll be seeing you in a like a week, but…" I felt my throat start to tighten, "I miss you, and…I just wanted to call and tell you I love you. And I appreciate you Mom. You've always been there for me my whole life and I love you for that. I couldn't ask for a better mother. I can't wait to see you. Jasper's coming too, if I didn't already tell you that. I probably did. Anyway Mom. Just calling to say hi and I love you Mom. Oh and hi Phil. I love you too Phil. Thanks for being there for me when I needed you; especially before I left. I think you know what I mean. I just can't say it. I love you guys a lot. You don't know how much you mean to me. I can't wait to see you guys. I love you. Call me later Mom, if you have time. Bye."

I hung up and sat on my bed. I put my hand on my mouth and started to sob. I did miss my mother a lot and I knew she knew that I loved her, but I had no idea why I left that long message on her machine. That paper probably affected me so much that I had to call her. Did I get into the mindset that I would never see her again or that Thanksgiving _just might_ be the last time I see her? When did I get so pessimistic?

I laid down on my bed and continued to sob. I had no idea what time it was, and frankly didn't care. My stomach growled, but I chose to ignore it. I focused more on dwelling on my parents, and even my friends than the fact that I was starving. My brain eventually got tired and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the loud shrill of my phone. I looked at my clock beside my bed. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. I don't know how long I'd slept. My phone rang again. I rolled over to see who was calling me. It was Jasper. I slowly reached for it and answered it.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Bells? Are you all right? I've been trying to reach you for over an hour!" he said in one breath. Alice must be rubbing off on him.

"I'm fine." Lie. "I was just sleeping."

I heard a sigh. "Sorry I woke you up then. Have you eaten anything? Do you want me to bring you anything?" On cue, my stomach rumbled.

I scowled at it and heaved a sigh. "Sure, I guess. Whatever is fine."

"Ok, I'll be there in 20."

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew as soon as I got home, I was going to bed. It was only about 6:30, but I was tired. My brain was tired from over thinking all day. I needed help. If only I could talk to someone about this. Of course, I couldn't talk to Bella; that was a given. Tanya was out too. Maybe I could talk to Alice or Rosalie. But they're friends with Bella_ and_ Tanya. Maybe I should just go talk to a shrink or something.

I walked in the door and was immediately hit with the smell of teriyaki chicken and noodles. Eating a little wouldn't hurt.

I walked into the kitchen and kissed Tanya on the cheek.

"Oh! Hi honey! How was your day?" she greeted me.

"Slow and very tiring. You look like you feel better," I commented.

"Mhmm," she confirmed. "I've been feeling a lot better. Dinner should be ready in about 10. Why don't you go rest a little before we eat?" I nodded and trudged up the stairs. I traded my khakis and polo for sweatpants and a Radiohead t-shirt.

I laid down on the bed and before I knew it, I felt lips on my forehead.

"Time to eat baby," Tanya said quietly. I groaned in protest, but got up anyway.

Dinner was quiet, with the occasionally small talk and smile; it wasn't uncomfortable though.

When we were both finished, I made to clean up, but Tanya stopped me.

"Go to bed sweetheart. You've had a long day," she said.

I nodded and kissed her cheek, telling her good night.

I fell asleep quickly, both surprisingly and unsurprisingly at the same time. My deep sleep was filled with dreams that Freud couldn't even interpret.

_I was standing at the alter. The faces of the people in the pews were unfocused. Excitement and nervousness had me constantly shifting my weight. After what seemed like forever, the doors in the back opened and she walked through._

_Her veil hid her face and hair completely. Her head was down. She seemed as if she was trying not to step on her floor-length gown. When she finally reached me, she looked up. Her brown eyes were glowing with happiness._

_Wait, brown eyes?_

_I realized my bride was Bella, not Tanya. For some reason, I wasn't surprised and I smiled._

I shot up out of bed. I felt sweat covering every inch of my body. Cockblock told me it was 3 in the morning. Tanya was quietly sleeping next to me. I ran my hands through my sweat-soaked hair.

What the fuck was up with that dream? Why would I be marrying Bella in my dreams? That's just fucked up.

I got up quietly from the bed and headed to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror. I studied every inch of my face; my eyes, my nose, lips, cheeks, my forehead. I closed my eyes, turned the sink on, and splashed the icy water onto my face.

All of a sudden, behind my closed eyes, I was looking at myself through someone else's eyes. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I saw myself at that church from my dream, dressed in a tux. Behind me were Emmett and Jasper.

I kept my eyes closed and realized I was looking at myself from Bella's point of view in my dream. My eyes shot open. I was going crazy. I wasn't marrying Bella. I was marrying Tanya. I loved Tanya.

I turned the shower on hot, stripped down, and jumped in. Hot showers always cleared my mind. I really needed help. I was going crazy. If I don't get help soon, someone's gonna be sticking me in a straightjacket.

* * *

**So...did you like it? Oh come on, I know you did. **

**Thanks again to darkest-terror for writing Edward's dream. What'd you think of that? Huh? Huh? That was a little out there, right?**

**Let me know your thoughts.**

**Love ya!**

**Laura**


	20. Chapter 13

**Did you like chapter 12? If you did you're definitely gonna LOVE this chapter.**

**Thanks again to darkest-terror for betaing this. And thanks to Grey's Lover 4ever for helping me pick out the title to this one.**

**And thank you guys, yes all of you. I love you.

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**BPOV**

I didn't go to my Advanced Writing class because I had to leave for Phoenix for Thanksgiving. Jasper was coming with me instead of coming with me for Christmas. He managed to get the plane tickets switched around. How? I wasn't sure. Our flight was at noon, so I packed last night. I tried to keep myself busy so I wouldn't get caught up in thoughts of my problem with Edward.

I was checking my list of things I needed to pack when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, hoping and praying it was Jasper. I opened it and my prayers were answered.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. Just going through my list again of things I need to pack. I need to call Jessica too to let her know we're leaving." I was running around like a crazy woman.

"Bella, relax. We have two hours before our flight leaves."

I heaved a sigh. "I know, I know, I just…I don't want to forget anything," I half lied.

Jasper eyed me. "Are you sure? Or are you just keeping yourself busy?"

I sighed again. "Both. It's just hard Jasper." I tried not to cry. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know Bells, I know." We stood like that for a few moments, then let go of each other. "All right, let's get going I guess. It's better to be early than late." I nodded, and then heard another knock on the door. Shit. Please don't be Edward. There was a 50/50 chance it could be Edward because he didn't work today.

I opened the door, finding that it was. Motherfucker. Edward eyed me as if I had three eyes.

"What?" he asked. Shit did I say that out loud?

I shook my head. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. I looked behind me at Jasper, whose face looked relatively calm.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Jasper said as he walked out into the hallway.

Edward walked in and shut the door.

"Bella, I know you leave for Phoenix today, but I couldn't come by without saying goodbye," Edward admitted woefully.

"Edward, I'm not even going to be there for a week; it's only 5 days," I snorted.

He looked down sheepishly. "Can't I tell you goodbye, and that I'll miss you?"

I pursed my lips. "You can, but…" I didn't know what to say next.

"But what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I have to go. My flight leaves in two hours."

Edward sighed. "Ok. I really need to talk to you Bella."

"Edward, can we talk when I get back?"

Edward nodded. "Ok. I'll let you finish packing Bells." My insides fluttered whenever he called me that.

"Ok. Well..." I didn't know what to say next. All of a sudden, Edward pulled me into a tight hug. What was up with him? His mouth was then at my ear.

"Be safe," he whispered, sending chills down my spine. Edward rushed out of my room after that, leaving me paralyzed, my feet planted on the floor. I couldn't move.

Jasper walked in moments later. He was probably talking to Edward. I hope they didn't fight; that would kill me.

Jasper looked at me funny. "You okay Bella?" I only nodded, my whole body still immovable. Jasper was still looking at me strangely. Did Edward do or say something?" I slowly shook my head.

I needed to get out of this trance. I cleared my throat and went back to finish my packing, ignoring Jasper at the same time.

"Are you finally ready to go Bella? We actually need to get moving now," Jasper told me. I silently nodded. We walked out the door with my things out to Jasper's car. I couldn't help but wonder if and what Jasper had said to Edward while they were outside my door.

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew I had to talk to Bella, but she was leaving for Phoenix today. The past week since the club was weird. Bella and I didn't work with together much and when we did, she didn't speak to me unless it was work related.

That didn't mean I didn't I try though.

I had a suspicion that Bella had asked Emmett to schedule her around my schedule so she wouldn't have to work with me. This kind of upset me because it made me think she didn't want me as a friend or want me in her life anymore. I didn't think I could deal with something like that.

It was kind of funny because when we first met, we were in a sort of similar situation, the club putting us in an awkward spot. Maybe the club had a curse.

I was pacing a hole in the kitchen floor. I had to get out of there.

I got in the car and drove nowhere. Somehow I ended up in front of Bella's dorm. I knew exactly what I had to do. I climbed the stairs to Bella's room and knocked on the door. _Shit._ I had no idea what I was going to say. Before I had time to think it over, the door opened.

"Motherfucker," Bella whispered.

"What?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

Bella shook her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking behind her. I followed her gaze and saw Jasper, his face oddly serene.

Jasper walked towards me. I thought he was going to charge me, but he was walking towards the door.

"I'll give you two some privacy."

"Bella, I know you leave for Phoenix today, but I couldn't come by without saying goodbye." I was surprised to how sad I sounded.

Bella snorted. "Edward, I'm not even going to be there for a week; it's only 5 days."

I looked down. "Can't I tell you goodbye, and that I'll miss you?" Shit. I didn't think that one through.

"You can, but…" She didn't finish her sentence

"But what?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I have to go. My flight leaves in two hours."

"Ok. I really need to talk to you Bella."

"Edward, can we talk when I get back?"

Two hours? That doesn't give us time to talk? But I didn't want to push it.

"Ok. I'll let you finish packing Bells."

"Ok. Well..." Bella trailed off. I pulled her into a hug.

I put my mouth to her ear. "Be safe," I whispered. I walked out of the room saying nothing else.

After that I was ready to leave and think about what to say to Bella. What I wasn't ready for was being met face to face with Jasper; literally.

"Edward," Jasper said, popping out of the wall, or so it seemed.

"Geez Jasper, you scared the shit out of me."

"Good," I swore heard him mumble under his breath. He and I had a little stare off for a few seconds before he spoke. "What're you doing Edward?"

"What…do you mean? Going home?" I replied.

"No, no. I mean with Bella. You're treating her like shit. You're toying with her Edward. These things that are going on between you two are messing with your relationship with her and your relationship with Tanya."

I chuckled sarcastically. "Look Jasper, I don't need a lecture from anyone. I just tried to apologize to Bella, okay? But she wouldn't listen to me! She wants to talk when she gets back. I try Jasper, but…Bella and I get caught in these fucking situations. And I know that doesn't help my situation with Tanya. I'm fucking marrying her and I can't mess that up." I almost choked on another breath.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Bella?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No dickhead, Tanya."

I scoffed. "Of course I love Tanya! What kind of question is that? Why else would I be marrying her? It's wrong to marry someone if you don't love them."

"Are you _in_ love with Tanya?"

Who does he think he is? "Is there a difference?"

Jasper looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke. "Edward, I'll tell you something. It is possible to fall in love with someone else when you're in love another person."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper was quiet for a moment. "Nothing. Just be careful with Bella. No more fuck ups or I'll have to kick your ass for real. Bella is my best friend too and I'm just as protective of her."

I nodded. "I don't want to fuck up our friendship. That's why I've been trying to apologize."

He shrugged. "Actions speak louder than words Edward." Jasper turned and walked back into Bella's room. I wasn't sure what he meant, but I walked back to my car and headed home.

_Actions speak louder than words.

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I tried to ask Jasper what he and Edward talked about after Edward left, but Jasper wouldn't budge; he just said it was just a little "guy talk". That made me worried. I might have to ask Edward about it when I got back.

Jasper and I were almost to my mom and Phil's house, so I texted my mom, telling her. She replied with a simple, "okay, can't wait!"

She called me back after I left that heartfelt message on her machine. I had told her about the paper about my dad and how upset it made me. She, of course, cried with me and told me she loved me.

My life fucking sucked. I had unrequited love, my dad was gone, and I missed him terribly, and I was alone. I was fucking alone.

I decided to push my selfish problems aside and got ready to put my excited face on for my mom and Phil. I realized how much I'd really missed them. The last time I saw them was a few weeks during summer break.

Jasper and I pulled up to the house, honking the horn. Renée ran out of the house, squealing the whole way.

"My baby!" she exclaimed. "You're here!" We embraced each other in a tight hug. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too Mom," I mumbled. Renée pulled back and had tears in her eyes. She turned to Jasper and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Max, my golden retriever, ran outside, greeting us. He jumped on me and gave me kisses. He obviously he missed me too. I got him for my 16th birthday instead of a car like other teenagers, and surprisingly I wasn't disappointed.

"Hi Max! Hi boy!" I exclaimed, petting him. Max jumped on Jasper next and kissed him.

"I missed you guys. You two need to visit more often."

"We missed you too Renée," Jasper said in a loving voice. I smiled as we walked into the house. I looked around at the familiar settings and felt like I was home. Phil was on the couch watching some sports show when he saw us walk in.

"Well look who it is," he said getting up from the couch. We hugged each other closely. "We missed you Bells. It hasn't been the same without you around here."

I laughed. "It's only been a couple months."

"Only," my mom giggled. "Boys, go get the luggage and Bella and I will help get settled."

The guys went out to get our luggage while Renée and I went up to my room to unpack.

"So Bella, tell me what's been going on your life. How's school? How are your friends? Are you dating anyone?" she rambled out.

I laughed. "Slow down Mom." We sat down on the bed. "School's great. I'm passing all my classes, so that's good at least. Everyone's great. And no, Mom, I'm not dating anyone. I don't have time for a boyfriend right now."

Renée eyed me. "There's something you're not telling me. But I'll get it out of you before you leave," she said, shaking a finger at me. Before I could reply, Jasper brought in my suitcase and dropped it on the floor.

"Geez Bella, what the heck do you have in here?" he said breathlessly.

"Sorry Jazz, Alice packed some of it for me. She said I have to be prepared, so she packed double the outfits. I have no idea why. But that's Alice I guess." I shrugged.

"The woman I love…" he trailed off. I gasped. Jasper looked down sheepishly.

"You love her?" I looked over at Renée, both of us grinning widely. I got up and wrapped my arms around Jasper, almost tumbling us over. "That's awesome Jasper! Did you tell her yet?"

Jasper shook his head no. "I'm afraid to. What if she doesn't say it back?"

Renée scoffed. "Of course she will. Even though I haven't met Alice yet, she sounds like a nice girl; a pistol, but a nice girl. It sounds to me like you guys are made for each other."

"Thanks Renée. Do you think I should tell her when we get back?" I nodded feverishly. "Ok, ok, I will. Onto other things…"

I was still smiling. I was sure Alice loved Jasper back. They _were_ made for each other. Jasper took his suitcase to the guestroom, leaving Renée and I alone.

I sighed happily. "I'm really happy for them," I said, starting to unpack some of my stuff.

Renée remained on my bed. "Bella, you know you can tell me anything. You can trust me."

I nodded silently. "I know Mom."

Max walked into my room and jumped on my bed. He put his head on my lap, so I pet it, hoping Renée would stop with the questioning.

She got up and put her arms around my shoulders. "What's going on Bella? Tell me."

I still wasn't really ready to talk about it to anyone. "I'm kinda tired Mom. It's late." Renée nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning baby."

"Night," I said as she walked out. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, not bothering to brush my teeth. Max stayed on my bed, hardly leaving me any room to lay on the small twin bed.

I was dead on my feet and needed to reboot my body and my mind. I was just tired of everything that was going on. I wished I had a life remote where I could push pause so I could just stop everything for even just a second. Unfortunately, there wasn't a life remote and there was no pause button.

Luckily I fell asleep quickly and my sleep was dreamless, at least ones I couldn't remember. I woke up to the sun shining. It was a nice change from cloudy Portland. I trudged out of bed, fixing my messy hair in my mirror before walking out.

Jasper, Renée, and Phil were already up and in the kitchen talking and cooking breakfast. They didn't see or hear me.

"Jasper, do you know what's going on with Bella?" Renée asked him.

Jasper sighed. "Bella will have to tell you; it's not my place."

Renée heaved her own sigh. "I know she'll tell me on her own, but I'm worried about her. She seems happy, and I'm sure she is. But I can tell there's something bothering her. I just wish I knew what." I could tell she was trying to persuade Jasper into telling her.

Once again, Jasper shook his head. "I'm sorry Renée, I just can't. Just wait for Bella, she'll come around."

"I just don't know," Renée tried again.

"Renée, leave the kid alone. Bella may have something heavy on her shoulders, but knowing Bella, she will tell you. She tells you everything Re, you know that," Phil defended.

I saw Renée smile. "You're right Phil."

I decided to walk into the kitchen. "Morning," I mumbled, pretending that I didn't hear their whole conversation.

Renée walked up and hugged me. "Morning baby. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Mom," I replied. "Happy Thanksgiving guys."

The guys replied with a 'happy Thanksgiving'. I saw that the turkey was in the oven already. My mom had bought me tofurkey, even though I never told her I thought it was nasty. I would just give it to Max under the table. I knew he would be begging for food anyway.

The rest of the day, Renée and I made all the food while the boys watched football. I knew Jasper wasn't all that interested, but he endured it. Alice called Jasper, wishing him a happy Thanksgiving. I talked to her a bit, thanking her for the clothes, but told her I needed to get back to cooking. Alice talked to Renée a bit, which didn't surprise me. Finally, we got back to cooking. By 6:00, everything was ready.

We went around and said what we were thankful and ate. I pretended to eat the tofurkey on my plate, but snuck it to Max under the table. After we filled our stomachs, we made the boys clean up since we cooked. Renée and I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. "My Best Friend's Wedding" was on.

"Oooo I love this movie!" Renée exclaimed. I hate this movie. I used to like it, but now that this thing was going on with Edward, I knew I couldn't watch it. I sighed and decided that I would watch it anyway because I wanted to spend time with Renée.

It was towards the end where Julia Robert's character was telling her best friend in the movie that she was in love with him in the gazebo. She kisses him and his fiancé sees and runs off. This becomes a long chase, Julia Robert's character chasing her best friend, who was chasing his fiancé. He didn't want his best friend; he wanted to marry his fiancé. That's what was supposed to happen in the first place. His best friend was in love with him, but he didn't feel the same.

I watched it and I saw it as Edward and me. Tanya was the fiancée, Edward was the best friend, and I was Julia Roberts. I knew if I told Edward, it would turn out like this. Tanya would find out eventually, Edward would explain somehow, and Tanya would forgive him, marry him, and they would live happily ever after. I would be left alone.

I couldn't watch anymore. I felt something wet on my cheeks. I was crying. I couldn't let Renée see me cry, so I told her I was tired and was going to bed. She said okay, but I could tell she somewhat knew something else was wrong. It was a mom thing I guess.

Jasper and Phil were still in the kitchen cleaning up, so I passed them, saying goodnight. Jasper could tell something was wrong too, but he didn't say anything. I ran up to my room, Max on my heels. I let him in, shut the door, and flew on my bed, sobbing.

I couldn't do it. Edward did want crème brulée. He didn't want Jello.

There was a soft knock on my door. I let in a rough breath. "Come in."

"Honey?" It was Renée. She saw that I was crying. "Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" She sat next to me on the bed. I sat up and sank into her chest and started crying again. "Bella, please, tell me what's wrong."

"He…wants crème brulée…not…Je...Jello," I sobbed.

Renée laughed a little. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

I composed myself a little. "Edward. He wants crème brulée. He doesn't want Jello."

She looked confused at first, but then she understood, "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way."

I sniffed. "I didn't either until a couple weeks ago. But from seeing that, I know that he doesn't want me. He's getting married Mom, why would he?"

Renée sighed. "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You're beautiful, bright, funny, and fun to be around. You're a good person, a good friend, and a great daughter. I love you very much and Edward would be a fool to not want you. Yes, he may be getting married, but that doesn't mean that you can't tell him how you feel."

"I don't think I could do that anyway, even if there was a hint that he felt the same way. I just don't have that…aggressiveness."

Renée hugged me. "Bella, I have faith in you. I know you can do it. Don't over think so much. Just do."

"No offense Mom, but I'm not you. I just can't do something on a whim."

Renée looked down thoughtfully. "You can Bella."

"I'm scared to Mom. What's more is what will happen to us, as friends?"

"You'll get through it. Just tell him that you still want to be friends. You can handle staying friends with him, right?" Could I?

"I…I'm not sure."

"Well take some time to think about it." Renée kissed my head and told me goodnight. I laid back down on my bed and sighed. I looked at Max.

"Why can't my life be as simple as yours Max?" He turned his head to the side and crawled up to snuggle beside me. I held him close and fell asleep. I dreamt that my life was "My Best Friend's Wedding" and things turned out in Tanya's favor.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. Renée and I went out shopping and hung out like old friends. She never brought up Edward again, thank God. I decided to put it off a little so I wouldn't think about it the rest of my time there. The four of us spent time together too. We saw a movie and went out to eat. It felt like old times. I knew I would see them again at Christmas, but I would miss them terribly.

I t was finally Sunday and time to leave. I hugged them numerous times, including Max.

"Bye baby. Good luck with everything," Renée told me. I knew what she was implying.

I laughed quietly. "Thanks Mom. I'll call you when we land and when we get home." I hugged her one last time and got in the car with Jasper. We drove off, looking at the house one last time. I laughed when I saw Renée holding Max's collar so he wouldn't chase us.

I was quiet most of the way to the airport, thinking about what would happen when we got home. I still wasn't sure if I should tell Edward or not. Renée was right that he was not married yet, so he was still kind of free game. But there was still a chance he didn't like me back. Why would he anyway? We're best friends. He asked Tanya to marry him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life married to Tanya, not me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jasper said, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied. Jasper didn't say anything else.

But Renée was right. I should be more aggressive. I was shy and timid most of the time and I need to take things into my own hands. I never do that, with anything. I never do things on a whim, like Renée said.

I decided then that I was going to be more aggressive with the things in my life; and that included telling Edward that I had feelings for him.

* * *

**EPOV**

Thanksgiving came and went. I really wished Bella had been here. I wanted to call her or text her at least, but I could tell she needed her space. I was impatient, but I wanted to be a good friend and wait until she got back to talk to her.

It was Sunday, so I knew she was getting back tonight. Tanya was out shopping with the other girls all day, so I had the day to myself. Fuck that. I decided to pass the time by watching football, even though Emmett was working. Pointless, but mind numbing. I looked at the clock; it was 4:30. Bella's flight got in at 4. She told me she would text me when she got back. My phone dinged. Speak of the devil.

_I'm back_

_-B_

I smiled widely.

_How was your trip?_

_-E_

_Good. Do you want to come over? Or meet somewhere?_

_-B_

_You can come over here. Tanya's gone all day, so we can talk._

_-E_

_Okay. Be there in 10_

_-B_

I sat on the couch twiddling my thumbs, waiting for Bella. I got up and paced the floor, running my hands through my hair. I had to think about what to say. I should apologize, tell her it was wrong for me to do that, it wasn't her fault. Well, she shouldn't have been wearing that, but still. I should've been more self-controlled.

I heard the door open. "Hello?"

"In here," I called from the kitchen. I saw Bella and smiled. "Hey Bells."

She walked up to me and stood. I pulled her into an awkward hug.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied. "So. How was your trip? How are your mom and Phil?"

"They're good. Same old, same old."

We sat on the couch and told each other of our Thanksgivings. I told her how Emmett accidentally got mashed potatoes in Alice's hair and she hit him in the groin. She laughed at that, making those damn butterflies known in my torso again. I begged them to fly away.

We were quiet for a second. "Bella, we should talk about…"

"I know," she responded.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done any of that. It was wrong of me to do it."

She looked down sadly. "It's my fault too Edward. It was wrong on both our parts." Bella looked up at me with those same brown eyes from my dream, sending the butterflies into a frenzy again.

I stood up quickly. "Dammit!"

Bella eyed me. "What's wrong?"

I sat back down next to her again. "Nothing, nothing. Why do these things keep happening Bella? I don't get it."

She let in a big breath and let it out in a whoosh. She looked thoughtful for a moment, like she was bracing herself for something.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." Bella got up and began pacing. She ran her hands through her hair and began mumbling to herself.

"Bella?" I said. She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

Bella sat across from me on the coffee table. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

She looked scared, so I started to become anxious to what she was about to say.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I told each other about our Thanksgiving. I couldn't believe that Alice punched Emmett in the groin. It was her hair after all.

We were quiet for a second. "Bella, we should talk about…"

"I know," I replied.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done any of that. It was wrong of me to do it."

I looked down. He was sorry? "It's my fault too Edward. It was wrong on both our parts." I looked up at him with sorry eyes. He stood up and started pacing.

"Dammit!"

"What's wrong?"

Edward sat next to me again, more controlled this time. "Nothing, nothing. Why do these things keep happening Bella? I don't get it."

I sighed heavily. I could do this. I had to do this. This was the right time.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I got up and started pacing. "I can't do this, what if…no I have to do this," I mumbled to myself. Hopefully Edward didn't hear me.

"Bella?" Edward said, breaking my thoughts. I looked at him. "What's wrong?"

I sat across from him on the coffee table. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

I was so scared, but I knew I had to do this.

"Okay…tell me then," Edward pushed.

"Edward, we've been friends for awhile, right? And I love you as a best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better friend. You're always there for me and I really appreciate that." I was rambling now. "Edward. Sometimes feelings change and I think…I mean, I know that my feelings have changed. Edward, I know that you're marrying Tanya, and I know you love her and everything, but it's taken me awhile to figure this out and to get the guts to say this, but I think…I mean, I know, I want to be more than your friend. I love having you as a friend, a best friend, but I want you as more than that Edward. I want more. And you're with Tanya, I know, and you're marrying her. I know you choose her. I just had to get this out there and off my chest." I let out a big gust of air that I was holding in. I hope I had said everything I needed to say.

Edward was quiet. His face looked blank. "Say something," I told him.

Edward looked down. He shook his head and sighed. He looked up at me with sorry eyes.

"Bella, I…" he started, but I knew what he was going to say. He didn't feel the same.

I felt the tears start to fill my eyes. "I should just go."

I gathered my stuff and walked out the door. What was I thinking?

* * *

**Gah! No Laura! Not another cliffie! Well this one isn't as bad.**

**Who the fuck am I kidding, yes it is.**

**I'll try not to leave you hanging as long. I guess I lost my mojo for a little bit. Hey, chapter 12/13 were kinda hard to write (seeing as they were one chapter before)**

**Oh! Who saw Eclipse? I haven't yet, so don't tell me anything. No spoilers or anything. I'm not seeing it until next weekend cuz I'm going down to visit darkest-terror to see it with her and her friends.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Until next time...**

**Laura Jae**


	21. Chapter 14

**Hi...so I'm sorry for the monthly updates. I know it probably makes you mad. It's been crazy, I know I've used that excuse a lot, but it has. This chapter is well worth the wait ;)**

**I stole the title from "Come Right Out and Say It" by Relient K (LOVE THEM) but the song doesn't really describe the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Come Right Out and Say It

**EPOV**

Bella sat across from me on the coffee table. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

She looked scared, so I started to become anxious to what she was about to say.

"Okay…tell me then," I told her. Why did she look so nervous?

"Edward, we've been friends for awhile, right? And I love you as a best friend, and I couldn't ask for a better friend. You're always there for me and I really appreciate that." She paused. "Edward. Sometimes feelings change and I think…I mean, I know that my feelings have changed. Edward, I know that you're marrying Tanya, and I know you love her and everything, but it's taken me awhile to figure this out and to get the guts to say this, but I think…I mean, I know, I want to be more than your friend. I love having you as a friend, a best friend, but I want you as more than that Edward. I want more. And you're with Tanya, I know, and you're marrying her. I know you choose her. I just had to get this out there and off my chest." She breathed out a big whoosh of air.

I sat there quietly, trying to take in everything she had just said. Me? She liked me? As more than a friend? God, that sounded so high school. Bella…wanted me…as more than her friend. I didn't know how to feel about this.

"Say something," I heard Bella say. I didn't know what to say. She had taken me by surprise and I didn't know how to react. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Bella, I…" I started, but I didn't know what else to say.

I saw tears start to form in Bella's eyes. "I should just go."

Bella picked up her things and walked out the door before I could say anything else. What would have I said anyway? I didn't know how to feel. Did I feel the same way? It would sure as hell explain the damn flutters in my stomach I'd been feeling for the past couple of weeks.

But what about Tanya? What about that talk with Jasper I had? Is it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? I had to take some time to think about this.

I did love Tanya. I wouldn't be marrying her otherwise. I knew from the moment I heard her laugh that I was in love with her. Is it possible to fall out of love with someone though? I'm pretty sure it is. Look at the rate of divorce these days. I knew I wanted Tanya, but Bella?

Bella was my best friend. I could tell her anything. I talked and acted differently around her than I did Tanya. Sometimes I felt restricted when I was around Tanya, but around Bella, I felt more carefree and more open to be myself. She knew me inside and out. Bella called me out on my shit and wasn't afraid to hurt my feelings. Tanya, on the other hand, was afraid to hurt everyone's feelings. She cared about people a lot and that was another thing I loved so damn much about her.

This was so fucking hard. I didn't know what to do.

Fuck.

I began pacing a hole in the floor again, running my hands through my hair. I wouldn't be surprised if I went bald early from how much I pulled at my hair. I didn't know what the hell to do.

All I had running through my mind was Bella. Even when she was gone, she was all that I thought about. After she texted me, telling me she was on her way here tonight, I was so damn nervous about seeing her. Why the hell was I feeling like this?

Shit. I really need to talk to somebody about this. But who? The two first options were out obviously. Emmett? No, he blabs too much and would probably tell Rosalie. Alice? No. She'd tell Jasper. Then it came to me. Esme.

I was extremely close to my mother and talked to her about once a week. She and my dad moved to Coos Bay, a town about four hours away from Portland, a few years ago. My dad got a job offer at a hospital there for Chief of Medicine. It was a great offer and paid well, so I knew they couldn't pass it up.

I looked at the clock; it was almost 5:30. I texted my mom and asked if she was home. I told her I was coming over. Even though it was a four hour drive, I needed to talk to her face-to-face.

So I hopped in the car, filled my tank at the nearest gas station, and was on my way. I knew I had to get my mind off Bella, so I randomly picked a CD out of my CD case, not looking at what I picked. A soft melody started to play; it was a mixtape Bella had made for me of all her whiney rock songs. I almost started to change it, but got sucked into the lyrics.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

I heard a horn as a car zoomed by me; I was going 30 in a 50. I shook my head out of the Bella daze I was in. I needed to focus, but I was still drawn into the lyrics.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

When the song ended, I realized my mouth was slightly opened and my breathing was shallow. The lyrics were playing like a broken record in my head. _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you…Maybe two is better than one_. Two is better than one.

I shook my head and sped up to 65, trying to get to my parents before 10. I knew she would stay up for me, but I didn't want to stay too late.

I recognized the next song: "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City. It was an artist in common between me and Bella. Since we'd been friends, though, we've kind of rubbed off on each other music-wise. I was now a fan of The Dangerous Summer, Cobra Starship, We the Kings, Mayday Parade, who I kinda liked before, and A Rocket to the Moon. Though she'd tried many times, I still don't like The Veronicas or All Time Low. I just don't have a thing for angry chick bands or Blink fanboys.

"The Saltwater Room" was ending.

_Our time together isn't ever quite enough._

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time._

Shit. Does EVERY song have to fucking remind me of Bella? Dammit! I was at a stoplight and slammed my head on the steering wheel, making my horn sound. The driver in front of me turned around and flipped me off. I just rolled my eyes. I stopped the CD and turned the radio onto a classical station, hoping that would calm me down and take my mind off Bella.

Luckily, after a few minutes, it did. I punched the gas and rushed to my parents' house, cops be damned.

* * *

**BPOV**

I cried the whole way home. When I got back to my dorm, my tear ducts were drained, so I couldn't cry anymore. Luckily, Jessica wasn't there. She might as well move in with Zach seeing as she spends every waking moment with him.

I could hear my stomach growling. I hadn't eaten in hours, but I was too upset to eat. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom. I showered slowly, trying to focus on the temperature of the water and what I was doing rather that thinking about Edward, which I did successfully; I was proud. I walked out of the bathroom, ready for bed. I heard my stomach growl again.

I laid on my bed, picked up my worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. I didn't know how many times I've read this, but I still loved it. My stomach grumbled again, so I got an apple, a cheese stick, and a bottle of water out of the mini fridge next to the window. I sat cross-legged on my bed again and began to read again. I pulled out my bookmark where Romeo went to Friar Lawrence, asking him to marry him and Juliet:

_Romeo: Good morrow, father!_

_Friar: Benedicite! What early tongue so sweet saluteth me? –Young son, itargues a distemper'd head So soon to bid good morrow to thy bed: Care keeps his watch in every old man's eye, And where care lodges sleep will never lie; But where unbruised youth with unstuff'd brain Doth couch his limbs, there golden sleep doth reign: Therefore thy earliness doth me assure Thou art uprous'd with some distemperature; Or if it not so, then here it hit right, - Our Romeo hath not been in bed to-night._

_Romeo: That last is true; the sweeter rest was mine._

_Friar: God pardon sin! Was thou with Rosaline?_

_Romeo: With Rosaline, my ghostly father? No; I have forgot that name, and that name's woe._

_Friar: That's good my son: but where hast thou been then?_

_Romeo: I'll tell thee are thou ask it me again. I have been feasting with mine enemy; Where on a sudden, one hath wounded me That's by me wounded. Both our remedies Within thy help and holy physic lies; I bear no hatred, blessed man; for, lo, My intercession likewise steads my foe._

_Friar: Be plain, good son, and homely is thy drift; Riddling confession finds but riddling shrift._

_Romeo: Then plainly know my heart's dear love is set On the fair daughter of rich Capulet: As mine on hers, so hers is set on mine; And all combin'd, save what thou must combine By holy marriage: when, and where, and how We met, we woo'd, and made exchange of vow, I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, That thou consent to marry us to-day._

_Friar: Holy Saint Francis! what a change is here! Is Rosaline, that thou didst love so dear, Soon forsaken? young men's love, then, lies Not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes Jesu Maria, what a deal of brise Hath wash'd thy sallow cheeks for Rosaline! How much salt water thrown away in waste, To season love, that of it doth not taste! The sun not yet thy sighs from heaven clears, Thy old groans ring yet in mine ancient ears; Lo, here upon thy cheek the stain doth sit Of an old tear that is not wash'd off yet: If e'er thou wast thyself, and these woes thine, Thou and these woes were all for Rosaline; And art thou chang'd? Pronounce this sentence then, - Women may fall, when there's no strength in men. _

_Romeo: Thou chidd'st me oft for loving Rosaline._

_Friar: For doting, not for loving, pupil mine._

_Romeo: And bad'st me bury love._

_Friar: Not in a grave To lay in one, another out to have._

_Romeo: I pray thee chide not: she whom I love now Doth grace for grace and love for love allow; The other did not so._

_Friar. O, she knew well They love did read by rote, that could not spell. But come, young waverer, come go with me, In one respect I'll thy assistant be; For this alliance may so happy prove, To turn your households' rancour to pure love._

_Romeo: O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste._

_Friar: Wisely, and slow; they stumble that run fast._

Romeo seemed so happy and in love. Even though he and Juliet had just met, they were so in love. He loved Rosaline, but when he met Juliet, it was love at first sight. Everyone knows the story. They marry, Juliet pretends to kill herself, and Romeo doesn't get the message that she is faking it, kills himself for real, Juliet finds out, and kills herself. It's basically self sacrifice for love.

I wanted that love. I wanted that with Edward. But it wouldn't happen.

I wanted to think that Tanya was Rosaline, Edward was Romeo, and I was Juliet. I wished it played out like the real story; well, except for the fact that we die.

But I knew I didn't stand a chance. I was alone.

I sighed. Of course karma would do that to me. Karma's a bitch. What did I ever do? Oh yeah, I like my best friend who's getting married to the perfect woman and I'm basically saying "pick me! Pick me!" Never gonna happen Bella!

I closed my book and set it on my nightstand. I decided it was a decent time to go to bed. Not really. It was only 8:00. I brushed my teeth and went to lie down to sleep. I turned my iPod on shuffle and "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls came on. I loved this song because it had Taylor Swift in it. I giggled to myself.

I began to listen to the lyrics and came to a realization. It was me and Edward, well what I wanted us to be. I wanted us to be together, but it would never happen. I started to cry again. I yanked the earbuds out of my ears and threw my iPod on my nightstand.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**EPOV**

I made it to my parents in no time. Luckily, the lights were still on, so I knew they were still awake. Carlisle's car wasn't in the driveway, so I figured he was at the hospital. I opened the door to the house and called out for Esme. She came out from the kitchen and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled back to look at me.

"Nothing, I just missed you Mom," I lied.

"Edward, you wouldn't drive four hours just to see your lonely mother on a Sunday night. Now tell me, what's wrong dear." I sighed. Esme looked at me with heartbroken eyes. "Come into the kitchen, I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me all about it."

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. I sat at the breakfast bar while Esme made my sandwich.

"Is Dad at work?" I asked.

"Yeah, he got called into work. One of the attendees called in sick, so he had to take over her night shift plus his 12 hour shift that starts in the middle of hers."

I smiled half heartedly. "He's used to it."

"Yeah, but it still worries me to how much he works."

"The usual," I replied.

Esme sat my sandwich and a glass of milk in front me.

"Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. Are you and Tanya having problems?"

I swallowed a bite. "Something like that."

Esme came to sit by me. ""Oh honey," she consoled, hugging me.

I sighed. "Have you ever loved someone besides Dad?"

"No, your father's been my only love. Since high school, you know that."

"Yeah, but can't someone fall in love with another person while they're with another person and want to be with both of them?"

Esme stared at me, trying to depict my point.

"This is just me, Edward, but I believe that there is one person that we are supposed to be with the rest of our lives. For me, it's your father, for my parents, it was each other, your father's parents, Emmett and Rosalie, God help her." I laughed.

"I believe that too Mom. I know there's one person that I'm destined to be with, one woman I'm meant to share the rest of my life with. But I'm not sure if that's Tanya anymore."

There was a flicker of clarity in her eyes. "It's Bella, isn't it?" she asked.

My heart began to race. I got nervous, but I tried not to let it show.

I smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. I'm a mom. Mothers know everything." Esme tapped her temple. I smiled. So that's where Alice gets it. "So?"

"I'm not sure what to do."

"What does your heart say? Always listen to your heart when it comes to love, never your head. Your head will try to tell you what makes sense. But I'll tell you the truth son; love isn't supposed to make sense."

I nodded, taking in every single word she said.

"You know I like Tanya, right? And she will make a wonderful addition to this family," Esme started.

"I feel a 'but' coming," I replied.

Esme smiled. "But nothing Edward. I love Tanya and I can tell you do too. I love Bella too. I can tell you guys are really close. There's just something about you two."

My head shot up. "What?"

"The closeness you two have…it's rare. It's something I share with your father."

That hit me hard in the gut. "Really?"

"Yes. A relationship, moreover, should be first based on friendship. You were first friends with Tanya, but were you close to her like you are with Bella?"

I had to think about this. Tanya and I met five years ago. We started dating about three months later, deciding we wanted to take it to the next level. But those few months into the friendship, we were friends, but definitely not as close as me and Bella. Bella and I were crazy together. We were loud and joked around, but we could be serious too. Tanya and I were never like that.

"Edward?" Esme said, breaking me out of my muse.

"No," I said quietly.

She put her hand on mine. "Pardon?"

I knew she heard me, but I repeated myself, smirking.

"No. Tanya and I weren't as close as Bella and I are. I don't think we are now. I don't think we ever have been," I finally admitted out loud.

"How do you think Bella feels?" Esme asked.

I though back to Bella's words from earlier tonight. _Sometimes feelings change…my feelings have changed…I want to be more than your friend…_

_Feelings change._

"Edward…" Esme said again. She stared at me as I sighed. "Oh, I see."

"What?"

"Oh dear."

"What? What?" I asked frantically.

"Edward, dear, what happened?" How the hell did she know? Her mother ESP?

"Did I say something happened?" I accidently snapped.

Esme didn't flinch. "I know something happened Edward. You can tell me."

I let out a deep breath. "Bella came over tonight after she got home from Phoenix. I actually haven't been telling you this Mom, but my relationship with Bella has been a little off lately."

Esme quirked her eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, just these things happened with Bella that made it weird for us, but they passed and we got over it."

"What kinds of things?" she asked curiously.

I searched my mind. "Well, we've almost kissed, twice. Two of the times we danced together, it's been labeled inappropriate, one, she had a little too much to drink. And the other, we almost kissed." I counted off before I paused for a breath. "I stayed at her dorm once too." Esme shot me a look. "Nothing happened, don't worry. But it was kind of, nice waking up to Bella like that." I smiled, thinking back to that day.

"What about the other time you almost kissed?" I could tell my mother was getting a kick out of this.

"We were on a bench at her school, talking. She was giving me a tour. I remember thinking right when we were about to kiss that we would kiss, apologize, and it would all be okay. That it wasn't that big of a deal. I really wanted to kiss her then."

"Do you now?"

"I'm not sure." I was quiet. "Then there was the dream."

"Dream?" I nodded and told her of the dream I had of marrying Bella.

"It felt so right in the dream. I'm just all confused."

"I understand Edward. You still haven't answered my question though."

"What question?"

"How do you think Bella feels about you and all this?"

I sighed. "I don't think, I know," I mumbled. I looked up at Esme, who smiled at me to go on. "Bella came over tonight when she got home tonight. It was still kind of weird betweens us because the last time we hung out was the last time we almost kissed."

"I see. What happened?" she asked.

"Well, we sort of apologized, like we normally do. I'm really tired of doing that, you know? Shit happens, we say sorry, go back to normal. Wash, rinse, repeat." Esme laughed softly. "Well after that, Bella, in not so many words, basically admitted she had feelings for me, as in 'more than a friend'" I quoted with my fingers.

Esme smiled. "What did you say back?"

"I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was running a million miles a minutes Mom. Even if I did say something, it probably would've been the wrong thing."

"So what happened?"

"She left."

"You didn't go after her! What kind of man are you?" Esme shouted.

"What should've I said Mom? There's nothing I could have said. Thank you would've been a little harsher than not saying anything at all."

She sighed. "I suppose you're right. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What should I do? That's why I came here; for your motherly advice."

Esme smiled. "Sweetheart, it's like I said before, follow your heart. It will guide you to who you're meant to be with. Your head will only show you who _should_ be with." I nodded, agreeing with her. "I'll make us some hot cocoa. Why don't you stay here tonight dear? It's late. I don't want you driving home so late."

"Okay. I'll just text Tanya and tell her that I'm staying here." Esme smiled and began getting the things out for the hot chocolate.

I texted Tanya, telling her I was at Esme and Carlisle's for the night. I'm sure was a little miffed because I went there on a moment's notice without even telling her. For some reason, there was a tiny, microscopic part of me that couldn't care less.

Esme handed me my drink as we walked into the living room and sat down.

"When is Dad's shift supposed to end?" I asked, slightly leaning back on the couch.

"Not til tomorrow evening, if he's lucky," she responded. I watched Esme study my face from the corner of my eye. "It'll all work out Edward."

"How are you so sure Mom?" I asked.

"I just know. I try to think positive in every situation, no matter how bad it is."

I sighed. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed," I replied, getting up. Esme got up with me and pulled me into a hug.

"Remember everything I said tonight Edward," she reminded me.

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome dear. You can borrow your father's pajamas if you'd like." I nodded and walked upstairs. I pulled pajama bottoms out of my dad's dresser and changed. I fell on to the bed in the guest room and thankfully fell asleep almost immediately. My subconscious, however, wasn't as gracious to me.

_I found myself standing on a beach. There was a slight chill in the air and the sky was filled with dark, gray clouds. In front of me stood Bella. She was smiling, which was rare these days._

"_Hey," I said to her._

"_Hi," she replied melodically. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. When she pulled back, I noticed Tanya was standing by her. Tanya came up to me so we were inches apart. She kissed my lips sweetly and stepped back. I looked between the two of them. They both looked so innocent. I wasn't sure what they were doing there or what I was doing there either._

"_It's okay Edward," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and saw Esme. "It's okay. Love doesn't make sense. Listen to your heart, not your head."_

_I whipped around and looked at Bella and Tanya again. They were still smiling at me. I turned to the left. Emmett was standing next to me, wearing a tux._

"_Congrats Eddie, she's a lucky girl," he said in a booming voice. I looked at him confusingly. I looked back at Tanya and Bella. I noticed they were both wearing wedding dresses. I looked down at my own outfit. I was wearing a tux that matched Emmett's._

_I nervously looked in front of me. Tanya and Bella just stared at me like they were waiting for something. I looked at Emmett. He looked overjoyed. I turned back around and stared at Esme._

"_Listen to your heart," she repeated in a distant voice._

_My vision became fuzzy. I was spinning as I went from face to face. As I turned, everyone became blurs in my vision. I eventually fell into the cold, wet sand. The gray clouds began to pour its tears on me. Through my haze, I saw the four people come up to me. They bent over me and began shouting inaudible things at me. I covered my ears and started to scream._

I must've woken myself up by the scream because next thing I knew I was lying in a sheen of sweat in my parent's guest bed. My life is so fucked up.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up with a knock at my door. I groaned as I turned over to look at the clock. _Shit_. It was 11. I'd missed my Chemistry class. Oh well; I didn't like it that much anyway. The knock was there again. I sighed as I trudged to the door. I opened the door to a concerned looking Jasper.

"Hey," I mumbled as I stumbled back to my bed. I flopped back down on it and closed my eyes. I heard Jasper close the door and felt him sit next to me.

"Hey Bells," he said. I turned to look at him. He handed me a coffee that I didn't see when he was standing at the door. I sat up and took it. I took a drink of it, burning my tongue.

"Ow," I cringed.

Jasper chuckled. "Well, that's what you get for drinking hot coffee." I shot him a look. "What happened to you last night Bella? I called you all night and you never picked up."

I picked up my phone and looked at it. _20 missed calls_.

"Sorry, I just…" I got lost in thought when I went back to last night.

"Bella." Jasper waved his hand in front of my face.

I looked down at my coffee and drummed my fingers on the hot cup. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Bella…what happened last night?" he repeated.

I inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I went to Edward's last night." Jasper pursed his lips. I could tell he knew what I was going to say next. "I shouldn't have told him Jasper. It was a complete mistake and a waste."

Jasper looked at me curiously. "Why's that? What did he say?"

I could feel the tears start to come, but I couldn't let them. I'd let them control me for too long. I looked up so they would go back into my eyes. I let out a shaky breath. After I got control of myself, I turned back to Jasper.

"He doesn't feel the same Jasper."

I saw Jasper tense up as if he was going to hit something. "He actually said that?"

"He didn't have to!" I cried.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked.

I choked on a breath. I knew Jasper would get upset at what I was about to tell him.

"Well, I didn't really give him a chance to say anything. I kind of put it all out there and he didn't say anything. I asked him to say something, but all he said was 'Bella, I…'; I knew what he was going to say. I could tell in his face that he didn't feel the same, so I left."

Jasper snorted. "You really didn't give him any chance at all to say anything Bella. You took him surprise, but you should have given him a chance to take it all in. You can't be 100% sure that he doesn't feel _anything_ towards you just because he said that or by the look on his face."

I sighed. "I don't know Jasper. I don't know why he would. He's him and I'm…me."

"You're you? You're not just _you_ Bella; I don't know why you don't see that. You're an amazing person Bella. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the clumsy and blushing thing is kinda cute sometimes. With you're great personality and beauty that you have inside and out, you'll get the person that you're meant to be with. If it's with Edward, great. If it's with someone, that's okay too. Just as long as you're happy. I want you to be happy Bells."

I was crying now. Jasper always knew what to say when I was feeling down. I leaned into his chest, only to soak his shirt with my tears.

"Thank you Jasper," I said in between sobs. Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"Anytime Bells, anytime. That's what I'm here for," he whispered into my ear. We sat there for awhile, just holding each other. I was really glad that I had Jasper. I knew that I could go to Edward about my problems, because he would give me the best advice, but I obviously couldn't about this.

Jasper and I released each other. I wiped the wetness off my cheeks.

"Feel better?" Jasper asked, stroking my hair. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Jazz."

Jasper left a little later. I ordered some Jimmy Johns for lunch and continued reading Romeo Juliet for awhile.

I realized I had a worksheet due for my Theoretical Foundations of Music class tomorrow, so I did that quickly so I could go back to my book. I had no idea where Jessica was. I looked at the clock. It was 4:00 and remembered she was at work.

I finished the worksheet and continued reading.

* * *

**EPOV**

I said goodbye to Esme. I didn't wait for Carlisle to get back. I needed to get home before Tanya got too mad. It was a good thing I didn't work today.

I had a lot to think about on my way home. I didn't put in any more CDs, afraid I would grab the wrong one. I decided to find a rock station. "Hiding Inside the Horrible Weather" by My American Heart was on. I liked them. I had seen them in concert a couple years ago. I started to listen to the lyrics, and it started to describe my situation with Bella. I changed it to another station. That damn Boys Like Girls song was on again.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I turned off the radio. I sped up and turned off the nearest exit. I turned into a small diner. I laid my head on the steering wheel and noticed that I was breathing heavily. I got out of the car and walked into the diner. It nearly empty except for what looked like a couple regulars and travelers like me. I sat down at a booth in the back and looked mindlessly through the menu.

"What can I getcha darlin'?" I heard a sassy voice say. I turned my head to a middle aged woman dressed in a pink button down waitress uniform with an apron.

"Oh um, just coffee," I replied spastically. She walked away, winking kindly. I sighed heavily. I was shaking my leg and tapping my hands on the table unconsciously while waiting for the waitress.

"Nervous habit?" she asked as she poured my coffee. I looked at her nametag; Connie.

I smiled. "Um no, I'm just a little twitchy today."

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

I smiled while pouring the sugar into my coffee. I nodded. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share the problems to a complete stranger, but then again it would be nice to have an unbiased opinion. I offered her to sit across from me. She looked around the small restaurant and decided she could sit. She sat across from me, setting the other cup in front of her and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So…" she trailed off, wanting to know my name.

"Edward," I answered.

"Edward. So tell me your troubles Edward. What's with the nervous twitching? No! Don't tell me. It's a girl, isn't it?"

I laughed quietly and nodded. "Two actually."

Connie gasped. She slightly reminded me of Alice. "No! _Two_?"

I nodded again. "Yes, two."

Connie smiled. "Tell me your story Edward. I'm sure they'll be fine without me."

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," I said, smiling.

She waved me off. "Nonsense."

"Fine." Connie leaned in as I launched into the story about Tanya and Bella, and what my mother and I had talked about. I also told her about my family.

"So Bella told you she has feelings for you just _last night_?" Connie asked Alice-style.

I laughed at the irony. "Yes, she did."

"What did you say?" She asked, as if she were waiting for the next line in a romance book.

"She didn't give me time to say anything! She just left!"

"You didn't go after her! What kind of man are you?" she shrieked.

I slapped my hands on the table. "That's _exactly_ what my mother said."

Connie laughed. "Well all women are alike. Why didn't you go after her! You should have gone after her Edward, not just sat there."

"I didn't know what to say." Connie rolled her eyes. We were silent for a moment.

"Well how do you feel now?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, trailing off.

She sat back and smiled at me. "What does your heart say Edward?" peek

"Are you sure you're not related to my mom?" She rolled her eyes again. "Fine." I thought about it.

What does my heart say? I closed my eyes. Esme's voice came to my mind, _"Listen to your heart." _Listen to your heart Edward. My heart, not my head. _Come on heart! Tell me who I'm meant to be with. _I waited for an answer. I opened my eyes slightly, peeking at Connie. She pointed at me seriously, making me roll my eyes. I cleared my mind again and listened for any kind of hint.

Then it hit me. In my heart, I knew who I wanted. I opened my eyes and looked at Connie.

"I have to go," I said quickly. I grabbed my jacket. I stopped and realized I didn't pay for the coffee. She stopped and shook her head, smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

**BPOV**

I was reading through Juliet's faux funeral when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and got up, putting my book on my nightstand. I opened the door to a familiar face.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike," I sighed.

"So, are you busy? Do you wanna hang out?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Not really Mike. I'm tired and I was going to turn in early tonight."

Mike looked down with a look of disappointment.

"Oh, well okay. I guess I'll see you around then."

"See ya." I shut the door and flopped back down on my bed. As I started getting back into the book, there was another knock at the door. That kid just doesn't give up. I got up, carrying my book with me.

I turned the knob. "Mike, I told you I don't feel like hanging out."

I heard a familiar laugh. "I think I'm far from being Mike."

I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You shouldn't be here, Edward, you should go."

I started to close the door, but Edward put his hand on the door and opened it.

"No, Bella. I have to talk to you." His voice was more demanding now.

He walked in and spun around. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, but was silent.

"Edward…" I started.

"Bella, I need to get something out. Bella, when you said, when you told me you have feelings for me, I was surprised. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say."

"Edward…"

Edward put his finger on my lips and grabbed my shoulders gently.

"Last night, after you left, I went to talk to Esme. She and I talked for a long time. We talked about a lot of things. We talked about me and Tanya, and we talked about…you. She told me that I need to listen to my heart, Bella. I've always listened to my head for the longest time. My head has always told me that marrying Tanya has been the right thing to do. I've thought about this long and hard. Bella, I've searched my heart, and I just don't see Tanya there. But, I do see you there." Was he saying what I think he was saying?

"Bella, I'm sorry that I didn't say anything last night or go after you like I should have. Esme and Connie," I raised my eyebrow. "A waitress. I stopped at a diner on the way home. They yelled at me for not going after you," he said smiling. I chuckled. He let out a deep breath before speaking again. "Bella, you and I are best friends. We've had our tough times, but we've still remained best friends. I've enjoyed every second of it. Bella you're a great person and I love being with you. Every moment spent with you and getting to know everything about you, your past, your present, and what you want your future to be, the deeper my feelings grow for you.

"But Bella, I don't know what to do here. I'm with Tanya. I love Tanya. But as crazy as this sounds, I'm having feelings for you that I shouldn't have."

My heart stopped at that moment. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I realized I wasn't dreaming and replayed his words in my head. _I'm with Tanya. I love Tanya. _I lowered my head and tears started to fall. Edward lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, I'm at a loss here. I don't know what to do."

"I don't know either," I mumbled hoarsely, staring at the floor. We were silent for awhile.

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward. He was closer to me; a lot closer to me.

Oh my god, he's going to kiss me. For real this time. Oh my god.

I breathed deeply. Edward started to lean in closer, so close I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. He leaned further down and pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and sweet, just like I had imagined. Edward cradled my face as our lips moved together. I linked my arms around his neck as we kissed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and fisted my shirt in his strong hands. This felt so right. I felt the same flutters in my stomach as we kissed that I had been feeling for the past month. Edward pulled back and placed a few chaste kisses on my lips and on the corners of my mouth. I could feel him smile on my lips. I knew from that moment on that this might just work out.

Edward pulled back too soon for my liking. His arms were still around my waist, my arms linked around his neck. Edward's eyes burned into mine. I searched them for what he was thinking; I really wished I knew. I pulled back as Edward's arms fell from my body.

I finally broke the silence.

"So…"

"So…" he repeated.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked.

Edward had a pensive look on his face. "I don't know," he whispered.

I wanted to be angry, but I was still hung up on what just happened, because it all felt like a dream. Edward ran his hand through my hair.

"Bella, we just need to see what happens. I don't know how to do this, but we just need to see how this goes. I need some time to think." I nodded, not knowing what to say. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He kissed my temple and left. I laid back down on my bed, taking in Edward's scent in my hair and clothes. I heard Jessica come in, but she didn't say anything, probably assuming I was asleep. I didn't care though. I didn't want to tell her what happened between me and Edward. My mind still needed to process what just took place. I fell asleep, dreaming that Tanya was out of the picture and Edward and I could spend our time together openly.

* * *

**Let's all say it together. "FINALLY!"**

**What do you guys think? What made you laugh? Cry? Giggle? Gasp? I really wanna know!**

**I know you're there too. I have the traffic counter *points finger at each and every one of you***

**Review PLEASE**

**And about the updates guys, they might stay the same, I'm not sure. It's back to school time at OfficeMax, so we're really busy. I'm working 25-30 hours a week, plus school, so I have no time for anything. I will find time to write. I promise. I know this is a breaking point in the story so I know how important it is. So PLEASE be patient and PLEASE do not give up on me. I will finish it. I will not put this story on hiatus nor will I discontinue it. You guys mean too much to me and I will finish it.**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Love you all a bushel and a peck *muah***

**LauraJaeXO **


	22. Please Please PLEASE Read!

Hey readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month now. I told you I'd be busy. I've been working like 35 hours a week plus school! But there are some things that I shouldn't have told you. I shouldn't have told you that I'm not going to put Kiss and Sell on hiatus or discontinue it. That was wrong of me and I'm sorry. I do love you guys very much and I'm sorry I have to say and do this.

I've thought about this the last couple days, well couple of weeks actually. I just haven't been feeling the 'oomph' to write anymore. I feel strained to write, not that it's your guys' fault or anything. And I know that I shouldn't feel like that. I shouldn't feel forced to write. I should be excited to write. I should feel happy and stuff. But lately I haven't been.

So I've decided this. I've decided to stop writing Kiss and Sell. It's nothing you guys did wrong, I promise. It's me. I'm not excited about writing anymore. My sis always tells me I'm so good at it and so much better than her *rolls eyes* but I've always felt just because you're good at something doesn't mean it's your dream or that you're required to do it, right? Look at all those football movies where the quarterback's dad is pushing him to get a football scholarship. Just cuz he's good at it, doesn't mean he's destined to play it.

Anyways guys, I'm really sorry I'm pulling the rug from under you guys. This doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing completely. I'm not going to delete my account like I was going to last time. I still have some ideas up my sleeve, but writing's just going to be on the back burner for awhile until I get my priorities straightened out.

This doesn't mean you guys don't mean the world to me, because you do. I really love you guys and love that you've been reading this story and reviewing and alerting it, adding me as your favorite author. You guys have helped me so much with this story that I don't even know where to begin. I really appreciate that and I really appreciate you. Please don't hate me for this. That would down my day. And if you do hate me for this, I'm sorry for that. But it's my choice and I've already chosen it.

So guys, that's all I've got to say. Any questions, concerns, or anything you need to say, message me or email me. No flaming though. I'll cry :(

I'll love you always and forever,

Laura


	23. Read Important! :

Hey guys! Remember me? Well I've been thinking the last month or so about Kiss and Sell. I've been missing it badly. And I've also been missing you guys too. So what I've been thinking is I'm going to start writing it again. But…yes there is a but; but there's this website called Writer's Coffee Shop where you can post your own fics with your own characters and everything.

So what I was thinking instead was writing it as my own story and writing it there instead of a Twilight FanFic. I think I would like that a lot better than writing it as a Twilight FanFic. I want to hear your ideas and thoughts about this.

But the thing is guys, I'm really really busy with getting school finished right now. So it might take a few weeks to get it all up. But I promise I'll work on it when I'm free. I got three classes going, all with end of the quarter projects, plus I have my internship next quarter. I graduate in June so I have a ton of stuff going on. But I will work on it if you want me to finish Kiss and Sell because I really want to.

Let me know what you think and get back to me.

The website for Writer's Coffee Shop is http : / www . thewriterscoffeeshop . com / library / index . php (just take out the spaces)

Still loving you!

Laura


End file.
